


The Darkness Within

by twizted_dezirez



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Coming Untouched, Dark Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rimming, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Topping from the Bottom, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 87,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: Jared is nearing 18 soon and the day hangs over him like a dark cloud--no the black death. He's been in his world almost 18 years, and sees absolutely nothing of benefit to him in it.  Being the practiced magician, over a decade mind you, he decides to open a portal to travel into other worldly dimensions. He's very witty, maybe a little foolish, but very determined to get what he wants.Jensen is the know it all bored as fuck deity that answers the call. The incantation doesn't name him specifically, but he can't resist the lure of innocence as he follows the voice all the way across the rainbow bridge to the source. He finds Jared foolish and completely innocent. He decides to take advantage without fully understanding the consequences of his own actions.This is the complex story of how they went from being complete strangers, to bitter enemies turned reluctant allies. Once an alliance is struck, they develop a unique working relationship all their own.





	1. Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the typical disclosures of being completely fictional and non-profit, there are a few other things you (as the readers) should understand up front. That way there's no nasty surprises waiting for us in the future. You don't want to read anything you truly won't enjoy, and I don't want to read any hateful comments. Therefore, it's essential we cover the basics now.
> 
> This story does center around non/con elements primarily in the beginning and toward the middle, so it's tagged as such.
> 
> Jared is 17 at the beginning of this fic, but turns 18 soon after.
> 
> Jensen appears 21 or 22 when he comes through the portal into Jared's world, but he is actually much older than that. Jensen's been around for centuries. He's never met anything like Jared. He sees Jared as young and naive, but full of potential.
> 
> Jensen and Jared are both of the same form because after all, man was created in the gods' image-meaning they're both of human form.
> 
> The types of magic depicted are mainly innocent in nature, but there are underlying elements that are much darker. Jared is a virgin when he opens the portal; he has to be. His powers will not wane as he turns 18, they wane as soon as he is no longer virgin. Being a lone practitioner, Jared only has books and his own personal experiences to teach him. Sadly he doesn't find out until it's too late that the books aren't always accurate and even a decade of practicing can never really prepare one for everything.
> 
> Jensen has a dark sense of humor that's apparent throughout the story. He uses Jared's ignorance to his advantage. Jared will adopt a twisted sense of humor of his own as time goes on, and he finds his backbone. Whatever Jensen does to him will only make him stronger, but first he has to discover that inner strength on his own.
> 
> Please expect each chapter to be loaded full of angst. This isn't a very nice story. There won't be hugs and puppies all around until the very end. I can assure you that underneath it all I am a big softy for happy endings. It may take a while to get here, but this story won't be any different.
> 
> A huge Thank You to GoldenScroll!!!! There is NO way I would have found this level of angst without your impeccable writing and masterful skills. When I grow up I wanna write just like you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Emphasis and thoughts are in italics. Sorry if there's any confusion. It just reads a certain way in my head.

Jared has been studying this for weeks. He knows every step required to make this work. His only fear now is he won't have the time to pull it off before his 18th birthday. For some silly reason, all the lore he reads tells him that his powers may wane as he enters adulthood. Adulthood, for Jared, is less than a week away. That is the very thing that's got Jared confused. There should be no logical reason behind why a physical number would cause his powers to wane. He can't wrap his head around the technicalities of it all, but he knows this world will consider him 'adult' as soon as he reaches the age of 18. Nothing in the books correct that logic, so Jared runs with it. 

He's not foolish enough to think he knows everything, so he goes right along doing as he's told in preparation. There isn't exactly a pre-written incantation one uses for opening a portal to other worlds. Part of Jared knows to be grateful for that. He is defiantly grateful for all the practice he's had writing spells and rhymes of his own. This is something that needs to be just as carefully thought out and meaningful for _him_. There isn't a one size fits all mold for this, and there's a reason. Jared has spent all week picking and choosing his words carefully. He is aware that he will have to sacrifice part of himself and take on a part of the power that comes through the portal. He chooses his vows carefully. 

Jensen is a deity of another realm entirely. The magical world he lives in is always demanding of his attention on one matter or another. The imps are always aggravating the witches, and the younger satyrs are always picking fights with the older centaurs. Gnomes and Fae refuse to live in harmony. Then, of course, there is King Oberon who's only supposed to rule the fairies, but always taking on more responsibility in the woodlands than he needs to. Jensen's sure there should be more levels in this whole chain of command that's between him and each woodland creature. Tempers are always flaring amongst the woodland creatures. No one can ever get along! It is his job to look after these creatures, and surely he should have _some_ control over them. Assuming he knows all there is to know, he's growing bored with this world, and that's what leaves him more receptive of other worlds. 

Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose for the third time this morning. Everyone is gathered in the great hall, and there is a yet another big commotion. Jensen was forced to hold court today at sunrise, when all he really wanted to do was--anything else. The sunlight is blinding as it shines through his palace, and it's only adding to the pressure he feels in his head. The gardens would provide him with the shade and quiet his poor head needs right now. He plans to go there as soon as he can get everyone back under control.

The incident demanding his immediate attention had occurred in the wee hours of morning. There was a quarrel among the woodland creatures over a drunken leprechaun and a broken home. Jensen was forced to stifle his laughter because, apparently, this wasn't a laughing matter. It was one to bring about much unneeded aggravation.

From what Jensen could gather; Stan, the Leprechaun, hadn't meant the woodland creatures any harm. He was only lost and trying to find his way home. The Fae of the woods didn't see it that way. They knew the leprechaun was there to make trouble for the lot of them, so they started shooing him away as soon as they could. All of the whirring and blurring of different lights and shapes proved to be too much for the poor inhibited leprechaun. He was uneasy on his feet anyway, so when he tripped and broke off part of a gnome's home, he wasn't surprised. He tried to apologize to the poor crying gnome. Dewy was his name, and Stan felt truly sorry. The fairies, however, were livid and demanded immediate action from their king. The king said it was beyond any of his control and the leprechaun would have to fix the damages. The leprechaun refused because the damages weren't any fault of his own. The blame rested on the fairies. It was their fault to begin with, and they knew how the home was supposed to look anyway. The king of the fairies bid the God to hold tribunal at day break.

Now Jensen, their divine ruler, must step and take action. He didn't need to hear opening arguments, eye witness testimony, or closing arguments. That didn't stop both sides from providing them though. Even a foolish faun, Adam, had to throw his two cents in. Jensen knew for a fact the faun had been fast asleep, and saw nor heard nothing relevant. They continued to bicker back and forth, but Jensen's mind was already made up before any of them came into his presence. When he makes his mind up, it sticks come what may. The ruckus in the courtroom was still continuing when something broke into his thoughts.

_"Come through this portal onto me, please_  
I'll give part of myself so that you may fill the void  
You are granted life and power on this plane  
Through my sacrifice I can never take back" 

Jensen couldn't make out everything because of all the interference, but he could pick up enough to conclude a few things:

1\. The creature calling out to him was from another world, plane, or realm.

2\. The creature was innocent in nature

3\. The creature was willing to sacrifice that innocence for some kind of power.

"Silence," Jensen shouted to room. He banged the gavel as an afterthought. "I hereby call the case in favor of the plaintiff, King of the Elves. Stan the Leprechaun you broke the house--you fix the house. Be sure it is to Dean the Gnome's taste and then begone from the woods forever." There was another commotion in the courtroom, but Jensen didn't stick around. He had delivered his verdict, it would be so.

He had to find the source of the voice. He was only getting bits and pieces, but he could place it as an incantation of sorts. He hadn't heard one in so long, it was refreshing to chase after this one. He was sure there would be something delectable waiting for him at the source, even though he had yet to form an image of the creature calling to him.

His search took him far way to another realm across the fabled rainbow bridge. He had stepped on the bridge with much hesitation for he hasn't traveled this way in quite a while. In the blink of an eye, smaller than a nanosecond later he appeared directly in front of the creature that had summoned him. 

The space he was in now was dimly lit with small torches, but otherwise dark. He recognized the figure in front of him as human in nature almost instantly because of its familiar shaping. He couldn't determine the sex of the creature because of the current lighting, but judging from the hair he could swear the humanoid is female. _Great_ , he thought bitterly to himself. Human females never appealed him as they did all the other gods of his world. Jensen always found the male form much more appealing.

Jared stood there dumbstruck at the sight in front him. He knew he would never summon a Greek God, too cliche, but the powerful deity before him could easily pass for one. He was covered in a purple and gold robe of sorts, but Jared could tell he had well toned muscles and sculpted face. Judging from the shape, most definitely a god, but from where exactly? Jared's thoughts were interrupted.

"Why have you called me here?" Jensen attempts to ask. A confused face is all he gets in response. Jensen raps his forehead, snaps his fingers, and tries again. "Why have you called me here?" The creature clearly understood this time. Jensen watches in satisfaction as it kneels before him. 

"I only wish for you to share a bit of your power with me. I will give up anything you like in return. I only need a small amount to remain here and power my portal." Jared begins pleading trying to get it all out. He knows he must make his intentions _sound clear_ , even if they aren't entirely clear in his own head.

Jensen can't believe his ears. Gods haven't intertwined with other worlds in many ages for a reason. He understands the request for what it is. He knows for a fact the creature before him doesn't. Jensen also knows he's going to capitalize on this, but first he has to determine what extreme the creature is willing to go to keep this portal powered.

"Do you realize how foolish you are? What kind of humanoid are you anyway?" He pauses for effect. Jared couldn't answer even if he wanted to. "Your asking for us to be forever intertwined. A part of me forever in your world, and a part of you forever in mine." Jensen explains how this will work from the beginning. He's not holding anything back, per se. He's demanded a permanent sacrifice from the creature, not missing the fact the voice he heard was definitely male. 

"H..hum..human." Jared finally gets the words out. He's scared...no....nervous...anxious...mixed so bad now he's trembling. He knows that the god before him is possibly angry, but he isn't sure why .

"No mere human can summon me. I ask you again, what kind of humanoid are you?" Jensen's growing irritated. _It's only a simple question_

Jared opens his mouth to speak but is stuttering and stammering around too much to make sense.

"Speak plain." Jensen tells him. His tone is icy and not at all encouraging.

"I practice many forms of magic on this planet. _Their_ name for me is not what I call myself." Jared explains. 

"Well then, what do you call your kind?" Jensen asks, finally feeling as though he's getting somewhere.

"Jared," He gives Jensen his own name for what he is, simply because he doesn't know what else would uniquely identify him. 

"Jared," Jensen repeats. "Are there many Jareds in your world? Is your pledge inclusive of the others? How many are there?" He fires off the questions in rapid succession not leaving Jared room to answer.

"I am the _only_ one of my kind." Jared says confidently. He _is_ unique. Just like everybody else, but this god doesn't need to know that.

Jared holds his breath waiting for the god's response. Half of him thinks he may end up flayed alive. The more logical half believes that the god will simply return to his own world through the portal, taking all of his power with him. Either way Jared is helplessly waiting there knelt at the god's feet awaiting his answer.

Jensen had figured the creature was acting alone. If there had been others, they would be here. Jared would have been armed with more knowledge. Seeing as how he was right, he doesn't have to fool with tying any loose ends. _But only one of his kind? What a rarity! Lucky me_ He motions for Jared to stand and turn around. He won't be able to properly view his prize until they are in his world, but this will do nicely. As Jared turns Jensen thinks to himself, _Lucky me, indeed_.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jared stands and turns around as he was asked. This seems odd to him, but he's sure it means the god will grant his request. So he doesn't consider anything beyond that.

"Very well then Jared. I don't suppose you would have any qualms with spending time in my world." Jensen moves to the portal and extends a hand to Jared without waiting for any kind of response. It wasn't a question.

Jared isn't entirely sure what that means or what Jensen is asking of him in return. He stays glued in place, eyeing the god suspiciously. "I'm not sure what you mean, spend time in your world."

"I told you earlier, Jared, we must become forever intertwined in order for me to grant some of my power to you. You want to keep the portal open, right?" Jensen makes his intentions sound completely innocent and all for Jared's benefit.

Jared only nods in response and takes Jensen's offered hand. "Will I ever return here?" he asks as they move through the portal.

"That is up to you. Maybe you should have considered the ramifications of your actions prior to opening a portal and luring something through it." Jensen tells him, his tone neutral.

Jared gulps as they pass through the veil. Before he knows what hit him, he's standing in the middle of a common area in front of a huge castle. There was no point in asking where he is. He knew that he was in Jensen's world now, and would be at his mercy until it was time to return to his own. Aside from that, he _is_ away from his own world; so it's hard for him to contain his excitement.

There are beautiful flowers and landscape all around the kingdom, Jensen's kingdom? The castle is greater than anything he'd ever seen in his own realm. Each member of the staff and court had their own room. There was a whole floor dedicated to guest rooms. The courtyard was off to the West. The gardens were off to the East. There was a watchtower in the North. The entrance to the kingdom was in the South. Jared could immediately decipher all of this information in his mind as he viewed with his eyes. This place had literally anything he could imagine, and even some things he couldn't. 

Jared fully explored his surroundings. He quickly became fascinated with the creatures of the land. Each were of myth in his old world, but here they were alive and well. Quarrelsome, but alive and well nonetheless. They all took a strong liking to Jared right away. They, too, had never seen another creature like him and are usually prone to a dislike of strangers. There was something inherently different about the visitor. None of them could name it, but they were all sure it was a good thing he was here. 

As night began to fall, he returned to the castle automatically to find Jensen sitting in the common room staring intently at the door. "Where were you?" His eyes are now locked on Jared.

"I was exploring the grounds," Jared replies innocently. 

"I turned around and you were gone. You don't understand what a dangerous place this is. You should try to stay close. If you get too far away from me, I won't be able to protect you." Jensen's tone is calm, but his nerves are showing around the edges. Jared doesn't miss the way Jensen's hands are trembling. 

"I can assure you, I am just fine here. I believe I'll fit right in. Now, if you would be so kind to show me my room." Jared tires what he can to quash Jensen's fear of him getting hurt. 

"Your room? There. is. no. 'your. room'. There is _our_ room, and I'll gladly take you to it." Jensen is on the stairs in an instant. 

Jared knows now that it wasn't fear he was reading on Jensen, maybe it was anger. If he _is_ angry, Jared can't figure out why. As he climbs the stairs behind Jensen he dares to ask, "What have I done to anger you?" 

Jensen whirls around, "You ignorantly open a portal and draw me through it without realizing the consequences. I pull you through, here with me, and you take off the instant your feet land. You have no concentration nor focus. You don't know where this path is going to lead you, and I don't believe you care. You're either the bravest creature I've met or the most foolish. Only time will answer that." He turns and starts to climb the steps again faster this time. 

Jared blushed from head to toe at Jensen's harsh words. Could he really have been that foolish? He doesn't _feel_ as though he's in any danger. The only one in this realm that doesn't seem to like him is Jensen, but Jared can't figure out why. He climbs the steps dejectedly after Jensen. Once they've climbed the stairs and crossed the landing, Jensen leads him down the hall to the second door on the left. He flicks his wrist and the door opens. 

Before him is a grand room illuminated on all sides by large flaming torches. Jared takes in the sights before him. There is a large four post bed along the back wall with a nightstand on one side. There is a table and two chairs along one of the side walls. The other side wall has a large picture frame window with a window seat and a chair by it. A footlocker is neatly tucked at the foot of the bed, in the corner. There is a threshold to his left and Jared can only image what lies on the other side of it because that area isn't lit up. The room is so huge, surely it's big enough to accommodate them both nicely. Jared's smiling to himself, trying to remain optimistic, when Jensen snaps him from his daze. 

"The bathroom is through that entrance way there," he says pointing to the right, "go and prepare yourself for me." Jensen tells him like it's the most natural thing in world. 

Jared staggers, "Excuse me?" 

Jensen grins at him maniacally and advances toward him, "Come now, you knew where this was heading. You made some pretty strong promises to get me through that portal. You agreed to travel to _my_ realm and become forever intertwined with _me_. Stop fooling yourself. How else did you expect to take on the power of a god?" He's got Jared completely pinned now-back against the wall quite literally. Jensen grins again, but to himself time.

Jared shakes his head, eyes wide. He opens his mouth to plead, "No, I swear. I didn't know." He pushes his back as far against the wall as it will go, trying in vain to get away. "Please, I was only told I had to give up a part of myself in order for it to work." 

"You never wondered which part?" Jensen asks, genuinely curious. He leans his head closer to Jared's neck. He inhales the air there with his nose, and exhales it back on Jared's neck hotly with his mouth.

Jared pauses mid panic. "Well yea, I wondered. Then I realized it didn't matter. I was so power hungry that I would give up anything to make it happen. I don't really have anything worth taking." Jared explains his reasoning. 

Jensen takes a tentative lick at Jared's neck. He can taste fear and arousal in equal measure coming off him in waves. "That's were you're wrong Jared. The innocence you possess _is_ very much worth taking. It's the only way for you to be bound to me permanently. You agreed to this when you came with me through the portal."

He ignores Jared's trembling and quick breaths with ease. "Silly Jared," he mummers as he runs one hand up Jared's left side. He's still got Jared trapped in place, so he can take the time toying with him.

Under the god's touch, Jareds fear starts to drain away leaving only arousal. As he becomes more relaxed, he starts pressing into the touch.

Jensen whispers into his neck, "Now that you're here and you know the price I demand, what say you?" It doesn't really matter. He's providing the illusion of choice, and hoping it works.

"I...I don't know, I"m not sure any more. Can I take my time and think it through, or better yet, can I return home and we just forget the whole thing?" Jared half pleads, half sobs. He doesn't feel so smart and well versed now. He has no idea where this road is leading him, and he wants to turn back. The god grabs him by the hair and holds him steady, so their eyes lock. The look Jared finds there is murderous.

Jensen speaks with mock sadness, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave." He morphs that sadness into cheer as he continues, "You are going to be intertwined with an all powerful source permanently, as we agreed. Congratulations." Then his tone turns icy and demanding. "Now you must earn it." 

Jared now knows enough of the god to know that only the last tone of voice he used was sincere. The god has every intention of taking Jared's sacrifice whether Jared's ready to give it or not. His eyes are still locked with the god's when he nods his head weakly in agreement.


	2. Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes his sacrifice, even if Jared's not ready to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% non/con.....okay that's a little extreme. So it's at least extremely dub/con. 
> 
> This character only sees sex as a biological function, so he really held no long term vision on how he would lose his virginity or who he would lose it to. Of course he never expected this either. What follows is still probably considered rape, but it is not violent nor graphic. And I can assure you, other than Jensen being an egotistical asshole, Jared will hold no regrets come morning. 
> 
> On with the story....Hopefully!

Jared's limp nod sends a thrill of excitement down Jensen's spine. He grins as he backs away slowly and speaks softly, "Again I say, the bathroom is there to your right." He points in the direction of Jared's right. Jared's not even looking up at him now. His eyes are cast to floor. He's trying to will his body to move in the direction he knows he's supposed to be going, but he stands there transfixed on the spot where his eyes have landed. There's nothing significant about it. He knows as it blurs, that tears are coming to his eyes. He's struggling to keep them reigned in. _Crying isn't going to solve anything_ , he tells himself. He tries again to steel his nerves and just move already.

"Go prepare yourself for me." Jensen repeats, voice still soft. He keeps his eyes fixed on Jared as if he could will him to move. 

Jared isn't fooled by the soft tone, he knows it for the facade it is. There's no way he can refuse, he must move. Drawing in a deep breath, but not feeling anything from it, he pushes himself from the wall and to his right. He lunges his body to the bathroom so fast his legs struggle to keep up with the rest of him. He nearly falls flat on his face as he enters.

The first thing he notices is that the room is illuminated by the light of three moons shining through the skylights. There is a garden tub complete with jet sprays and a massive walk in shower with dual heads. Directly in front him are two sinks with a mirror over each of them. Beside them are some shelves with what looks to be big fluffy white towels. If the room had a door, he would close it now for much needed privacy. As it is, he crosses the room anyway to stand before one of the mirrors. He places a hand on either side of the sink to balance himself. He stares at his own expression in the mirror intently. 

Studying his expression helps him calm his nerves. As soon as he locks eyes with his inner-self, he remembers all the reasons why he wanted to open the portal to begin with. 

By the age of 6, he had became self aware. He knew he wasn't like all the others around him, and he didn't belong among them. He knew so because he could do things with his mind that they couldn't even do using their bare hands. By the age of 12 he was tired of his world. Being superior to everyone around him had left him feeling bored, when only a few years prior he'd been so excited. He began learning anything and everything he could about the worlds and places he couldn't see. He desperately needed a change of pace. Nearing the age of 17 a year ago he decided he would find a way to open a vortex, and travel through the different worlds. It took him nearly a year to gather all the information he needed, and weeks beyond that to pour over it. Before he knew it, he was running out of time. His world would soon deem him an adult and, according to its rules, his powers would weaken.

Looking into the mirror again at his present self reminds him that he is now completely out of time. He can remain trapped here powerless or he can...Jared can't get the thought through his head no matter how hard he tries. He never put much energy into figuring out how sex worked. Sure he understood the most basic logistics of it, but he never took the time to worry with biological functions. He would always bring himself to climax one way or another if needed. Otherworldly knowledge was the only thing ever worth his pursuing. Now he wishes he would have paid a little more attention to the sex-ed teacher of his old world. He never knew _that_ would be much needed information. He tries to think back of anything that would help _prepare_ him for the god. The sad truth is there was nothing from his world that could ever prepare him for this. He did know enough to realize he would need to shed his clothes. His was disappointed to watch them vanish as soon as dropped them to the floor.

He catches his eye in the mirror again, _Now or never_ , he tells himself.

He turns to leave, and is abruptly face to face with the god. He keeps his features schooled and his newfound sense of calm. He eyes the god carefully as he backs up a half step to walk around him. He intentionally avoids making any eye contact as he goes to leave the bathroom. He walks right into the god.

Jensen had been quietly watching Jared 'prepare' himself from the shadows. He didn't want to admit that Jared's strength of mind is impressive. He also didn't want to admit to the effect Jared's nude form was having on him. It had been so long since he had seen anything like that, and even when he did it was purely physical. Jared is the first to have the perfect body _and_ a sharp mind.

Jensen balances Jared at the hips primarily to keep him in place. Once Jared is steady on his feet, Jensen turns him back into the bathroom. "Your mind may be ready for this, but your body isn't." He nudges Jared in the direction of the tub, and Jared resists. Jensen only pushes harder. "You need to be freshly clean and fully relaxed." He offers as an explanation, as he turns the water on.

"I would rather shower..uh, if it's all the same to you", Jared pauses. _Should he address this god in a certain manner?_

Jensen shuts the water off as soon as Jared speaks, "Sprays from the bath will help better with the tension, but the choice is yours." He moves to grab some towels and washcloths.

Jared isn't paying attention to the god as he steps into the shower. He chooses the head on the right only because it's the closest one. He's trying to get the water adjusted when he feels the god step in with him. Jared shudders. He's never been this close to anyone naked before. He hears the snap of the god's fingers from behind him, and feels the just right temperature of hot water flow over him. His mind goes blank.

Jensen stands there transfixed. Jared is completely gorgeous, and would be most appealing to any god. Jensen can't hide his smirk. Jared is his, and not just a pretty face or a fine body. He has strength in mind too. He may be much younger than Jensen, but there is real potential within Jared. Jensen is the only one that he will be bound to. This is truly his lucky day.

Jared still hasn't moved from under the spray, so Jensen takes the opportunity to wash, rinse, and condition his hair. _The familiar scent of coconut should help relax him,_ Jensen thinks to himself. Jared didn't protest, so Jensen continues cleaning him off from head to toe back to front. Before he moves to pull Jared from the shower he uses his bare hands to clean Jared's face. After he pulls Jared free from the water, he shuts it off and grabs a towel.

Jared comes to again as the soft towel is being pressed to his face. His body is tingling, like there's electricity thrumming through it. He presses the towel closer to his face to dry his eyes. Then he feels another one at his back, strong hands behind it pressing it to his skin and then moving to another spot. His mind registers that the god is patting him dry. The sensations from it added to the tingling isn't unpleasant at all. It feels rather nice, actually. _Stay in this moment,_ Jared tells himself.

Jensen has to remove the towel from Jared's face. He isn't sure why Jared wanted to keep it covered, but seeing as how he's completely dry now he has no further use for it. Jared locks eyes with him as he drops the towels to the floor. He sees Jared's eyes grow wide when he looks to the floor, and the towels aren't there. He turns back to Jensen, who winks in response.

"You're feeling better," Jensen states the obvious. Jared only nods, and doesn't break eye contact.

"What am I to call you?" The question comes from nowhere, but has been at the back of Jared's mind all the while. Aside from etiquette, he's sure if he could identify the god, he would know which world he's in. 

"Now you wanna get all personal?" Jensen snarks and Jared blushes slightly, "Most call me Jensen or My Lord, but _you_ may call me whatever you like." He answers in all seriousness.

Now that Jared has an actual name to associate with the god, his mind sees him for the first time. Jensen isn't as tall as Jared first thought, a couple inches shorter than himself. His eyes are a deep shade of green. They remind Jared of the color evergreen. He is very toned, and Jared can see it all over now. His eyes trail over Jensen's body.

Jensen notices him looking, and raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. "Would you like me to turn around for you?" he asks mockingly. 

It's enough to pull Jared from his trance. He shakes his head, but his damp hair won't hide his face.

"Here, then" Jared looks to Jensen again. He's holding out something that looks like a comb to Jared. Jared looks at it quizzically, but doesn't move. 

"Very well," Jensen snaps his fingers and Jared is sitting in a chair in front of the mirror he was standing at before. "I'll show you," Jensen tells him as he rakes the comb through Jared's hair. It seems like it would hurt and pull, but Jared doesn't feel any of that. The comb running through his hair is hypnotic to him. His body still hasn't stopped tingling since the shower, or thrumming since he was dried, and this new sensation threatens to have him on sensory overload. His head lulls back without his permission, and Jensen supports him instantly. 

"That's quite enough I suppose," he says as he lays a hand on Jared's shoulder. 

When Jared comes to again, he's in Jensen's bed. _Their bed_ Jensen is peppering him with open mouth kisses on his collarbone and shoulder.

"Welcome back," he tells Jared. "I'm glad your here." He moves to Jared's neck, and mouths at him there. Jared fights back a moan and Jensen can sense it. "Don't hold back. I wanna hear you." He sucks at Jared's neck this time, right below his ear. Jared doesn't try to stifle the moan that passes his lips. 

He's instantly hard. He never knew anything could make him feel this good inside and out. All the times before, when he had to bring himself to completion never made him feel anything like this. His body starts moving of its own accord.

Jensen stops sucking at his neck, but goes back to kissing his chest and abdomen. Jared lets out another moan and lets his right arm fall to Jensen's back, his left hand is firmly fisted in the sheets.

"Hmm, there is so much I'm going to do to you," Jensen whispers the promise into Jared's skin. 

Jared knows he should be scared, but he can't bring himself to feel any fear when all this feels so new and exciting.

Jensen moves his mouth to Jared's inner thigh, purposefully ignoring his engorged cock. He's driving Jared to madness with want, but the poor kid isn't sure what it is he really wants. 

Jensen positions himself perfectly between Jared's open legs, and he's lapping at Jared everywhere he can reach with his tongue. Jared is lost in another whirlwind of sensations. He doesn't trust his own voice, so he tries to remain as quiet as possible.

The little twitches and jerks in Jared's legs are the only encouragement Jensen needs to keep going. He's hard and leaking just from the effect he's having on Jared, but he doesn't care. This is the first virgin he's had in _ever_. He doesn't want this to end anytime soon. He's going to drag it out as long as eternally possible. The thought makes him smile against Jared's most sensitive areas. He blows warm air there, and Jared's body is wracked with more shakes. 

When Jensen finally starts working his way back to up to Jared's chest and neck, he's smirking down at Jared. It causes the him to turn a nice shade of pink. Jared's not sure why the smirk is so humiliating. He sees it condescending and that's enough to make me feel self-conscience about the whole thing. 

Jensen presses his plump lips against Jared's, and Jared can feel his tongue licking at the seam of his own. He parts his lips, allowing Jensen to explore his mouth. He's got one hand on Jared's jaw, holding his mouth in place. The other hand has slipped under Jared's pillow to retrieve a small bottle of oil. He pulls back when he has it in hand, and Jared has been thoroughly kissed. 

He looks to Jared's face to survey his work. Jared's completely blissed out--his face flush, eyes dark. He smiles again, obviously pleased with himself. He sits back on his haunches, and tells Jared, "Turn over for me."

If Jared had any confusion, it wasn't apparent on his face. He obeys with out a word flopping to his stomach. Jensen raises him up at the hips and props him up on more pillows. 

"What a sweet offering this is," Jensen says as he takes in the sight of Jared under him. He's trailing his fingertips along Jared's sides, ass, and thighs. His hands eventually come to a stop on Jared's ass. He spreads the cheeks apart so he can get a better look. He only glances at the opening before he starts mouthing at it. Jared's even more relaxed, for some reason. His body isn't even fighting the intrusion of Jensen's tongue. If anything, he can feel Jared trying push back against his mouth slightly. _This is going to be so much fun_ , Jensen thinks to himself. 

He slicks a finger in his own saliva and starts sliding it in the tight heat. As he's pushing it in he licks and mouths at Jared's testicles to keep him relaxed. He can feel the clench around his solitary finger, and can only imagine what it's going to feel like around his cock. He works the finger in and out of Jared as slow as he can. When he starts finding little resistance with one finger, he removes it completely and goes back with his mouth. 

This time Jared moans as he pushes back harder into Jensen's mouth. This spurs Jensen into adding a second finger. This time he decides to use the oil to ensure they will both be slick enough to go in. The last thing he wants is to damage his sacrifice in any way. When he's slicked his fingers sufficiently, he removes his mouth and pushes the tips of his fingers to Jared's opening. 

Jared tenses almost immediately. Jensen makes small _sh_ noises of comfort behind him, and kisses again at his thighs and testicles. It works like a charm and Jared begins to relax again almost instantly. He doesn't push back on Jensen's fingers though, so he must continue to work them in slowly. He goes back to using one, and Jared does push back against him this time. The oil helps slick the tight channel, and after a few thrusts he dares to readd the second finger. It slides in along the other with only little resistance, but Jared jerks forward. Jensen keeps his fingers buried deep. 

Jensen places an arm on Jared's lower back to hold him in place as he works the fingers in and out. He doesn't want to scissor Jared open, yet. He's only getting Jared used to the feeling. 

Jared is on the verge of crying out every obscenity he's ever learned, and maybe some he didn't even realize he knew. All the new sensations are way too much for his logical mind to process right now. He never knew that sex could feel so amazing. It's probably only amazing because Jensen's a god and all that. Jared doesn't recognize the name, but it wouldn't surprise him to learn that Jensen must be like some kind of lust god. He doesn't think that any ordinary incubus would have such an effect on him. Jensen is playing his body like it's a well tuned string instrument. He's making Jared beg for more of whatever he's willing to give, but really all the can do is lay there and take whatever comes.

Jensen desperately wants to work three fingers into Jared, but he knows Jared isn't ready for the other finger yet. He's only just gotten used to the feeling of two, and he's not pushing back in earnest either. Jensen remains patient. He knows that taking his time now will only intensify their pleasure in the end. He dares to lean in and whisper a plea at Jared's left thigh, "Open up, let me in." 

Jared moans and sinks into the pillows beneath him. He's never done anything like this before, and it's just not fair for Jensen to ask anything of him. His body is pliant under Jensen's hands working him this way and that, fingering him with two huge fingers. Jared is hard and leaking so much he's completely soaked one of the pillows under him. Before he can figure out what Jensen meant he can feel something bigger being pushed at his opening. He squeezes his eyes shut, clenches his jaw, and waits for the pain that never comes. The feeling is the complete opposite of pain and almost makes him come right then. Almost. Jared cries out in protest, but he's not sure what he's protesting.

Jensen has finally worked him open enough to take three fingers. He's working them in and out in earnest, when he notices that Jared is bucking into the pillow beneath him. The pillow is too damp from fluids and isn't giving Jared enough friction to get himself off. He uses the remainder of the small bottle to oil his own engorged cock. He lines himself up behind Jared before pulling his fingers all the way out. 

Jared starts to protest again when the fingers are removed, but he feels the pillows that were supporting him are gone. Now the only thing holding him up are his knees. He stills and waits for whatever's next.

Jensen waits until Jared's entrance closes around empty air completely before starting to work his way in gently. 

Jared eagerly accepts the intrusion. He pulls his own cheeks apart and holds himself steady. He couldn't push back or move forward even if he wanted to. He holds his breath this time while waits. 

Jensen pushes in way too slow. On the way in he considers his options for bringing Jared to completion. Thus far, he's avoided any kind of contact that would have Jared coming instantly. It's a well known fact that all humanoid creatures have a weak stamina when compared to a god. Sure he wants to drag this out, but he also wants Jared to enjoy it too. If Jared is displeased in any way physically the bond may not take, and that's the last thing Jensen wants now.

Once he's fully sheathed he doesn't waste anytime pulling back against the tight heat keeping him in. Jared is moaning and groaning like a sexed up were-fairy. Jensen holds him firmly in place by the hips. Jared has moved his hands to the bed and attempting to push back against Jensen. He never knew being this full back there could feel so _good_. When Jensen holds him in place, he moves one hand to his own cock to give himself some much needed friction. 

Jensen grabs him by the wrist as he's pushing back inside. "Not yet," he tells him. He gets only a mumbled cry in response. "Aww, you're already hungry for more?" Jensen mocks. 

"Please," Jared moans and barely gets the word out. Jensen is holding his body on just the right side of painful. 

The plea only stokes Jensen's fire more. He's moving in and out at a slightly faster pace now, meeting only little resistance. He tries to match his pace with what Jared's body can handle. His lust addled brain may think he's ready for it all, but Jensen knows better. He pushes all the way in and pauses. 

That's enough to have Jared coming then and there untouched. His poor over-sensitized body couldn't handle anymore. He cries into the pillow under his head as he comes.

The sensations around Jensen's own cock are enough to have him slamming in to Jared at a faster pace. The pulsations coming from Jared's heat knocks him over the edge with out warning. He slams in hard as he comes. His fingers have a brutal grip on Jared's hips. His orgasm is so intense he can feel tears prick the back of his eyes. 

He comes down nice and easy before he pulls free from Jared completely. Jared falls to his side completely exhausted. Jensen waves a hand to place a pillow under Jared's head. He goes to the bathroom to clean himself off and retrieve something to clean Jared with. 

Once he's got Jared cleaned off, he tosses the dirty rags and pillows to the floor where they'll be processed. He climbs in beside Jared and fights the urge to hold him close. For some reason, he doesn't think the gesture will be welcome in the morning. So, he just throws the blanket over both of them before he falls into a deep rest. He can't remember ever being this sated, but it's a good feeling he would like to feel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term: sexed up were-fairy comes from another fic entirely. 
> 
> It is one of my favorite fics of all time written by the amazing ashtraythief. It's titled All's Well That Ends Well. I'll warn you that it's a bottom Jensen fic and totally hilarious. 
> 
> You can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6388813)


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared feels amazing, and decides to do some good.
> 
> Jensen realizes he may have bitten off more than he can comfortably chew.

When Jared wakes from his mortal sleep he feels revitalized. Some distant foggy part of his mind tells him that it simply cannot be. He's never felt so alive, and yet after the events of yesterday he should be feeling sore and weak. He opens his eyes to the room around him. 

He's surprised the see all traces of the torches gone, and the natural light from outside spilling into the room. He looks beside him in the bed--empty. There's no trace of Jensen anywhere. Jared idly wonders where he would be off to, but doesn't put too much deep thought into it. 

He's still naked, so he climbs out of bed to try to find something to put on. He intends to go exploring today, and he can't do that in the nude. He walks to the bathroom, and the first thing he sees are his clothes from yesterday neatly folded on the sink. He tilts his head in curiosity, and looks about the rest of the bathroom. He doesn't find it odd that there is no toilet--it escapes his awareness for the moment. He moves to get dressed. His clothes are clean and fresh smelling. They have a scent that can be easily associated with Jensen. _But how?_

He emerges from the bathroom ready to start his day. He goes to leave the bedroom only to find the door locked. He gives a hard pull, and Jensen appears behind him instantly. 

"Going somewhere?" He asks. 

"Uh..yea, I wanted to explore a bit more." Jared answers.

"Okay, but first things first. Join me," Jensen motions to the table and chairs at the far wall. Jared nods. 

They sit across from one another. Jensen snaps his fingers, and the room dims. There is a small torch in the middle of the table, casting a soft warm light on their faces. 

"You must learn to maintain control of your mind Jared," Jensen explains, "Things work differently on this realm than what you're used to. A mere thought can take you miles away. You need to make sure you can always find your way back here." 

Jared is wide-eyed, but slowly nodding his understanding. Jensen continues. 

"I can't allow you leave this realm yet. There is much you need to learn here before you're ready to travel beyond."

Jared's face falls slightly. He wasn't exactly ready to leave yet anyway, but he doesn't like the fact that Jensen will try to hold him here.

Jensen notices and feels compelled to explain a bit further. "After last night we are forever bound to one another. When you leave my realm, I need to know you'll be able to handle your own. I don't want to have to come running to you over every little thing." Jensen says easily.

Jared feels as though he's just been insulted *again*, but he smiles and nods to Jensen.

"Welcome to manhood, by the way." Jensen smirks at him.

"My birthday isn't for another few days at least." Jared protests.

Jensen barks out a laugh, "Time served in one world or another has nothing to do with adulthood. You should have known better." 

Jared considers this for a moment. His power was supposed to wane once he hit adulthood. Okay so he hit adulthood when Jensen took his virginity last night. He knows he was tricked into this somehow, but that's not what's important right now. His powers didn't wane. If anything he feels more powerful being intertwined with a god. He remembers the portal, and what he has now sacrificed to open it. It fails to reach his notice that his sacrifice wasn't exactly painful, it was the very opposite. There are no red flags or alarms in his head, so Jared feels no need to dwell on it.

"Okay," Jared finds his voice and keeps his calm. "I gave you what you demanded as sacrifice for a bit of your power. I should be able to come and go as I please now. You possess my innocence now and forever, what more could you want from me? You can't take your sacrifice and hold all of power over me, it doesn't work that way." 

Jensen's features aren't neutral anymore. Jared's learning how to read him better now, just by locking eyes with him. He's angry. Jared's not sure why, but he keeps his own features calm and his eyes neutral; not giving away any of the fear he's feeling inside. 

"Well aren't you a _smart_ Jared?" Jensen asks. 

"That's another thing," Jared interrupts, "I'm not _a_ Jared. I'm _the_ Jared; the only one of my kind." 

"Then Jared," Jensen smirks, "I'll have you know this power of yours will only serve you within my proximity. You've bound yourself to me, so you're only allowed to travel as far as I will allow it." 

Part of Jared suspects that Jensen is lying only to keep him close or keep him trapped here. He must play along for now if he has any hope of leaving here in the future. "How would you have me spend my time _here_ then?" He asks, genuinely curious. Jensen must want him around for something. 

"I thought you'd never ask," Jensen says with mock pleasantness, "Do what you will, but don't leave the kingdom or travel away from the grounds of the castle. Whatever you do, don't venture into the woods. The woodland creatures there don't take kindly to strangers, and it's hard telling what they would do to you. You have a bit of my power, but that won't protect you from them. They don't respect the power I wield over this land. I'm their god and I have no control over them. I can only imagine what horrors they'll bring upon you." 

That has Jared laughing so hard, he's nearly tearing up with it. Then he gets a look at the expression on Jensen's face, and laughs that much harder. He does what he can to calm himself. His fit of laughter is irritating Jensen, and he takes a brief pleasure in it before opening his mouth to speak. He's still smirking, can't help it. 

"I've already ventured into the dreaded woods and seen these horrid creatures you speak of." He pauses to chuckle again before continuing. "I may not be able to commune with them as you do, but I _know_ they won't hurt me. They are kind and caring. They may bicker between themselves, but they would never seriously hurt anyone else or me." Jared finishes shaking his head, "Your just an old coot that tries to exercise power and control over everything and everyone all the time. It's no wonder they don't listen to you." 

Jensen shoots Jared another murderous expression. Jared's feeling too confident now to be scared of anything. Jensen's murderous look only initiates another bout of giggles from Jared. 

Jensen's had enough. He raises an opened hand to strike Jared directly in the face. Instinctively Jared raises a hand to deflect it, and Jensen is unable to swing. Jensen's eyes grow wide as he stares at Jared's defense and his own hand still hanging in midair. _What the?_ Jensen thinks to himself. He locks eyes again with Jared, who's only smirking at him. His fox tilted eyes look more menacing than usual. 

Jared pushes his chair back to stand. "It's been a good talk, Jensen, really. But I'm leaving now. You have no more power over me than I have over you." He turns to leave only to find the door is _still_ locked.

"You're so smart, Jared, you figure out how it opens." Jensen snarks at him, and with the snap of his fingers he disappears from the room. 

Just like that the room returns to how it was before Jensen's arrival. Jared doesn't waste any time standing around. He ventures off to the left of the doorway. The room that he couldn't see yesterday upon his arrival. It's still dark, and Jared tries everything he can to light it. There are no torches and no windows. Jared sits on the floor of the dark room with his legs crisscrossed. He knows he can figure this out. After all, he's got the power of a god now. 

He envisions what he needs most right now in this moment, which is a torch of sorts. He needs something to light the room. He remembers the torch from the table, just a few minutes ago. He opens his eyes, and the torch manifests on the floor in front of him. He looks up around the room. There are garments of all colors and sizes hanging there. Jared stands and moves to them for a closer inspection.

The robes feel as so they are made from silk. There are all different shades of color. _They must be used for all different occasions_ , Jared muses. He continues to dig through them all until he finds something suitable for himself. 

He sheds his own clothing and isn't surprised this time when they disappear into the floor. He dawns the robes he selected for himself. They are of deep earthy tones. Not that Jensen would ever appreciate such colors. Jared finds it ironic that the god with eyes of evergreen could have such a distaste for the woodlands in his own kingdom. Jared chuckles to himself. _Can a god rule over a kingdom?_ He's not sure of the terminology here yet, but he's sure that Jensen rules over something grand here. The castle is huge, the kingdom vast, and the woodlands all encompassing. 

He carries the torch with him as he walks from the closet back to the bedroom. There's no pressing need for him to keep the torch with him, so he places it on the table with nothing more than a thought. He's really picking up on this stuff fast. 

He goes back to the door. This time instead of willing it to open, he envisions himself on the opposite side of it. Just like that he's back in hallway. He doesn't want to walk about about the castle, or palace, or whatever it is for fear...inconvenience... of another altercation with Jensen, so he simply imagines himself out in the courtyard.

He appears there out of nowhere. Jared immediately recognizes some of the maidens from yesterday. They are all dressed in an assortment of pinks and yellows. Jared smiles at the innocence of it all. They pay him no mind, as they continue talking and giggling as though Jared hadn't just appeared before them out of thin air. It dawns on Jared again that he doesn't understand the language of this realm. He tries to listen to them speak, but can't make anything out. 

His mind flashes back to how Jensen had made his vocals intelligible to Jared. Experimentally, Jared raps his forehead and snaps his fingers. His eyes grow wide as he takes in the conversation taking place. The maidens are all gossiping. That much was apparent beforehand, but now Jared realizes they're gossiping over _him_. He fights a blush, and tries to learn as much as he can about them. 

As far as he can tell, they aren't like him at all. They were born of this world and each of them possess one supernatural talent or another. A few of them came from the woodlands, others came from surrounding were kingdoms, but most are born from the staff. They have no desire to seek a 'life mate' as they call it, and wish to live in maidenhood forever. They clearly don't understand why Jared gave his most precious gift to Jensen. They all seem to think him weaker for it. He doesn't bother to correct them. He chooses to venture back into the woodlands. 

Yes he's aware that he's violating a direct order handed down Jensen, but Jensen isn't _his_ god. They're supposed to be equals now. Jared then reminds himself that he needs to find a local library of sorts. _This place must of a collection of knowledge housed somewhere_. Jared's not stupid enough to go asking Jensen where it would be. He's got a sneaking suspicion that Jensen would rather he stay young and ignorant. Jared wants anything but.

He will delve into that later. Now he that he can understand the language of this world, he wants to visit the woodland creatures again. He's finds that more exciting than pouring over books right now. He's soon back in the woods where he was yesterday. There is a buzz all around him. He looks around. 

The creatures are all smiling and buzzing in his direction. He immediately smiles back them. They see how his eyes light up and his dimples come out in full force. The buzzing gets louder and more frantic. It's not the same pitch of buzzing he heard yesterday. Yesterday the buzzing sounded like nervous excitement; today it only sounds joyous. He tries to figure out what this means before he remembers the trick to understanding them. 

"He's here! He's returned! What a glorious day!" His ears pick up their praises immediately. He opens up his mouth to speak, but doesn't for fear of interrupting their celebrations. 

One of the sprites must take notice because Jared hears a small voice speak up over all the commotion, "Sh...It wishes to speak!" The small voice holds the excitement they're all feeling. Everything goes quiet around Jared. They're looking to him expectantly, their eyes wide. Jared suddenly feels nervous under all the pressure, but he's so giddy he talks anyway. 

"I'll have you know, I'm very happy to be back here, among the lot of you, too!" He greets them, waiting with bated breath to make sure they could understand what he was telling them. 

His words incite another round of cheers among them. He looks around to every creature there. There are all sorts of different ones--even some that he didn't see or couldn't place yesterday. He feels a warmth and happiness in his chest, he's never known before. He doesn't try to figure out what it all means, he simply enjoys the feeling as it intensifies.

A small weight lands on his shoulder from nowhere and Jared looks to his left. There is a being there looking at him reverently. Jared is taken aback by such a serious expression. Nobody or nothing has ever looked at _him_ like that before. He quirks his head in confusion. The creature looks like a leader of sorts. Probably Elvin. He has pointed ears, slanted eyes, long hair, and a thin build. 

"Uhmm" Jared begins not sure what to say, "How can I help you?" 

"I thought you'd never ask," the creature responds smiling at him, "I'm Oberon, King of the Fae, and I could greatly use your assistance." 

"Sure," Jared tells him, "Anything I can do." 

"Okay, here's the deal." King Oberon starts as though he's going to fill Jared in on a great story of sorts, but is quickly interrupted by all the creatures at once. Jared can only get bits and pieces of what each of them is trying to say. It sounds as though there is a debate raging against the woodland creatures. He tries to listen to them all at once because he doesn't want to be rude and speak over them. 

"Silence," King Oberon finally does that for him. "David, Stan, Adam, and Amelia follow me." He looks to Jared, "You, too. This needs to be discussed in private." The creatures don't protest or argue any further on the matter. They all seem to go about their business as Jared is transported elsewhere. 

He's in another area of the woods, seated at a rectangle shaped table. The first thing he notices is that he's no longer much larger than the creatures surrounding him. Instead of all different sizes, they are each shrunk down to elf size. Jared notices no one is alarmed, so neither is he. 

Seated at the head of the table, opposite him, is King Oberon. Jared tries to place the figures on the left and right, but can't name them all. He knows the one on the left appears to be a leprechaun, and the one closest to him on the right is a sprite, but that's as far as he gets. 

"You have all been gathered here today to finally put an end to this conflict." King Oberon speaks, drawing everyone's attention. "I will make the introductions on everyone's behalf." He locks eyes with Jared has he motions to each creature at the table. 

"To your left, this is Stan the Leprechaun. On the right is David the Gnome. Sitting next to Stan, on your left, is Adam the Satyr. And sitting on your right, next to David, is Amelia the Sprite." 

He motions to Jared, "And this my dear friends is our moderator for today's conflict."

Everyone looks to Jared waiting for his introduction.

"I'm Jared," he tells them simply. They all nod their heads in agreement without waiting for the rest of his name that will identify what creature he is.

"Okay! Let's begin," the king announces. To Jared's surprise the creatures do not all try to speak at once. The king continues. 

"Stan here was a little tipsy the early the other morning. He ventured from of his homeland and onto our border. See we try to keep to ourselves. Leprechauns with other leprechauns, gnomes with gnomes, sprites with sprites, and fairies with fairies. However there is a delicate structure to it." Oberon pauses to make sure Jared understands what he's trying to explain. Jared doesn't look confused, so he continues.

"When Stan here was stumbling about in the woods, Amelia took that as a sign of impending danger. She and the other sprites rushed at Stan. Adam, over here, heard the battle cry in his sleep and stumbled to the window. Poor Stan lost his footing when they all charged at him, and fell right on top of David's house. The elves were woken to the sound of Adam's cry over all the commotion. They came out to see what all the fuss was about, and it was only a matter of time before I was summoned to the scene." Jared's eyes grow wide as he tries to figure out what the conflict is. 

"We woodland creatures have very little magic about us when compared to the gods. As soon as I assessed the situation and condition of David's home, I realized that none of us could fix what had been done. I petitioned our god right then to hold court that very morning at sunrise, so _he_ could fix it. David and his family rested comfortably in my home until sunrise, and sadly ever since." Jared's face quirked then in confusion.

"Ahh," Oberon observed, "You're wondering why the god didn't fix the problem." 

Jared nods. 

"He held court that morning at sunrise as I implored of him, but he refused to listen to anything we had to say. He assumed he knew exactly what happened and what was required to fix it. He didn't even get half the names right much less the events leading up to us being in that courtroom. Ultimately, he handed down no solution that could fix our problem." Oberon explained. 

This comes as no surprise to Jared. Jensen doesn't act like a proper god at all. _What else could he be?_ Jared stamps down his thoughts and concentrates on the matter at hand.

He notices Stan nodding in agreement, "He said that I would have to fix the damages according to David's instructions. I feel terrible about all this. I really do, but I don't have the power to fix it. David I am real sorry, I.." 

"Sh" Oberon pats his hand, "It's okay dear fellow." 

"What do you need from me?" Jared asks. Surely they must know what they need done in order to get David and his family back where they belong. 

"What we need from you is quite simple," Oberon tells him, "We only need you to fix David's home." 

"But how?" Jared asks.

"You have part of the gods power now. You can fix it in the same manner _he_ should have fixed it to begin with." Oberon explains, but this confuses Jared even further. 

"I don't follow completely. It's true that I have some of power of Jensen's, but I don't know how to use it fully yet." Jared tells him. 

"That won't be a problem." Oberon tells him. "Amelia, Stan, and Adam I'm sure Jared has no further questions for you and neither do I. You're free to go. Return to your homes." 

They vanish in an instant; leaving Jared, David, and Oberon behind. 

"Come with us to what's left of David's home. I can't show you everything I know about the gods power, but I think I can show you enough to help us." Oberon commands, but it doesn't sound like a command to Jared's ears. It only sounds instructional as though Oberon is going to instruct him on how to help them. He's happy to help, so he's not going to put of a fuss of any kind. 

Jared nods and like that they are standing in front of a ramshackle place. Jared's never seen anything like it, and he's not sure what it looked like before the destruction--much less what's it supposed to look like now. Jared looks genuinely perplexed as Oberon address him again, "Place your hands on it. Close your eyes, and see with your mind." 

Jared does has he's told. Just like that an image of David's home comes to mind. It's intricately designed among the mushrooms on the outside. There are many floors and rooms within. The floors go deep into the ground at the base of the biggest mushroom. Jared can even see the miniature furnishings of the home. He smiles to himself, _David must have quite a large family._ He goes through the house once more in his mind from the very top to the very bottom. He looks back to the outside of it once more, just to make sure he's got a good visual on how it's supposed to appear from the outside. 

He opens his eyes to get to work on creating this image _somehow_ , and gasps in amazement. The look on his face is total shock. He looks from the newly repaired home to David and Oberon. 

David is jumping up and down ecstatic and Oberon is smiling at Jared fondly. Jared returns his smile. "That's it?" he asks. 

Oberon gives him a solemn nod. Jared gives him a bright smile, "Glad I could help." he says, and he means it. In the back of his mind though, he's getting even more infuriated with Jensen. _Such a simple fix for his own people and he couldn't be bothered to care?_

David reaches to shake his hand, "I can't thank you enough lord. Oh my family, I can't wait to show them. We are eternally in your debt." 

Jared returns the shake, but not too firmly. Even in his much smaller size, he doesn't want to take a chance on hurting the good fellow, "Think nothing of it. Anytime you or any other woodland creature can use my help, all you need to is ask. I'll help you in anyway that I can." 

Oberon pats Jared on the back, "Careful new god, we may just hold you to that." Jared looks at him in confusion, but then he is regular size again and alone in the woods. He notices that it's getting dark outside, and he should probably return to the castle. Jensen will more than likely be looking for him. 

He imagines the closet that he was in earlier that morning, with the torch in front him. Just like that he's there. He smiles to himself. He could really get used to having this new power and all these new friends. He takes great pride in knowing he's quite capable of doing godly things that Jensen won't.


	4. I Don't Think I Like You Very Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen attempts to put Jared in his place, but it goes a little sideways on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely dubious consent ahead. Also some lightly mild homophobic language. Only fair to warn.

Jensen knew the moment Jared had returned. He knew where Jared was, but was unable to determine exactly what Jared was doing there all this time. He was livid. 

He had returned to his room only mere moments after leaving Jared to his own devices. Jared was smarter than Jensen gave him credit for. Not only had he figured out how to leave the confines of Jensen's bedroom, but he also returned to the only place in this realm that Jensen had forbade. He didn't bother following him because he couldn't pinpoint his location exactly. So he sat at the table where they'd had their previous discussion, crossed his arms, and waited. 

Much time had passed before he finally seen the light leave the table and reappear from his closet. He was at the entrance in an instant. His arms were still folded and he was scowling down at Jared. Jared didn't even notice him, couldn't even feel his presence. He was too busy concentrating on the flame from the torch in front of him. The stupid fool was wearing Jensen's woodland robes and grinning to himself like an idiot. 

Jensen was immediately filled with disgust. Hindsight would tell him it was jealousy. It didn't matter. He was glued to this very spot, and he wasn't leaving until he got Jared's attention. 

"Beginning to regret this whole bonding thing are you?" Jared asked him out of nowhere, interrupting his internal thoughts of retribution all together.

Jared could sense him. Not a big deal. "I must admit, it's went a little sideways on me." Jensen answers him honestly. "Exactly _what_ were you doing in the woods all day?" 

"Cleaning up _your_ mess." Jared answers him flatly. His eyes drifted closed at some point in time while he was watching the flame dance in front him. He hasn't bothered to open them. He doesn't need to. He can see everything around him clear as day within his own mind. Jensen is fuming, and Jared couldn't be more pleased with himself if he tried. 

" _My_ mess?" Jensen questions indignantly. 

"Yea, _your_ mess." Jared replies calmly. "You do have a job to do around here within _all_ of your kingdom, not only what lies within your walls, but within your woodlands too. You're their god for crying out loud. Perhaps you should have actually been doing your job yesterday instead of chasing after virgins." Jared maintains his calm tone throughout. It only serves to infuriate Jensen more. 

"You summoned me, remember?" Jensen's yelling now, but he doesn't care. 

"Funny, I don't remember naming you specifically. I'm sure I would remember naming a god with such a queer name." It was a low blow, Jared knows. In his world the word queer used to mean odd or peculiar. When he left though, it had been turned to a homophobic slur of sorts. Jared's sure Jensen picked up on that because he's trying to cross the threshold to get to him. Jared can't resist the urge to see this with his eyes. The sight in front him has him rolling with laughter. 

Jensen can't get at him no matter how hard he tries or what he does. He's waving his arms about frantically and spewing words from his mouth that Jared can't understand.

Jared rights himself again and tries to contain his excitement. He considers briefly, just for shits and giggles, to let Jensen in. Part of him is curious to see what the god would do to him, if he could get his hands on him. This morning shown Jared that Jensen wouldn't be able to strike him out of anger, so deep down Jared knew he had nothing to fear here. 

As soon as Jared rights himself, Jensen calms himself. He's staring at Jared intently as if daring him to leave the confines of the closet. He knows the only way Jared can leave now is through him, and Jensen plans to be ready. He's going pummel him, show him who's in charge around here.

Jared meets his gaze dead on. Jensen sees there's no fear there anymore. Perhaps Jensen should remind him why he needs to be afraid.

"You want me?" Jared asks, and flicks his tongue out to wet his lips, "Come and get me." Like that the barrier is down and Jensen's in Jared's space, on top of him straddling holding him down.

"Now you're trapped in here, trapped like a rat," As soon as Jensen speaks, Jared vanishes. He's hiding behind the assortment of robes, but Jensen can't see him. The torch is still the only light, and Jensen's now grasping at empty space. 

"That's where you're wrong Jensen," Jared spits his name like it's an insult. He jumps out of nowhere pushing Jensen to the ground on his stomach, pinning him. He bends down to nibble at Jensen's earlobe and whisper in his ear, "It's you who's trapped in here with me." He kisses Jensen's neck right below his ear, where Jensen had kissed him yesterday. 

Jensen wants to move, to throw Jared off him, but he can't. Jared has him pinned good. His right hand is dug into Jensen's right shoulder holding it down, and he's laying primarily on Jensen's left side. Jensen can't fight the reaction it's having on his body, the same as Jared couldn't control the reactions of his own body under Jensen's touch the day before. He's half hard already and pressing uncomfortably into the hard floor underneath. He can feel Jared's own erection growing against his backside. 

Jensen moans low and dirty in the back of his throat and raises his hips against Jared slightly. Jared presses down against him and lets out a moan of his own against Jensen's ear. Jensen feels Jared's grip on him loosen, and he rolls over with force to fling Jared off him. He was only half successful. 

Jensen is re-positioned on his back, and Jared is still on top of him. The look on his face is predatory, and somehow the front of his robe has come half open. Jensen's eyes trail down to see Jared's abdomen is fully exposed. His muscles are more defined today than they were yesterday, and right now all Jensen wants to do is reach out and touch. He can't though. Jared's still holding him down. He knows Jared can feel his erection on bare skin, but it doesn't seem to be phasing him. He's rock hard against Jensen, but Jared doesn't look like he cares.

"I don't think I like you very well," Jensen tells him finally. They've arrived at an impasse, and Jensen knows it. 

Jared grins down at him, "You're not required to like me, and I can assure you the feeling is mutual." 

Like that he's gone, taking the torch with him. Jensen feels empty in his chest and full in his manhood. _Where did he go?_ The thought consumes Jensen. He's on his feet and leaving the darkness of the closet behind him. He notices the torch has returned to the table. The bed just as empty as the rest of the room. He ventures on into the bathroom and sees Jared in shower jerking himself earnestly. The steam and water on the glass won't allow him to see very much though.

Jensen smiles to himself. His own erection is hanging heavy between his legs. It's on the right side of being uncomfortable. He opens the glass door of the shower to get an uninterrupted view of Jared. His lips part as he sees Jared has one hand buried in his ass and the other violently stroking at his swollen cock. Jared's eyes open and land on him immediately. 

"What have you done to me?" He growls. 

Jensen doesn't bother containing his arousal nor his excitement to one up Jared, "Bound. To. Me. Remember?" Each word is clipped, and it's the only verbal response Jensen feels like giving right now. He continues to leer at Jared. A smirk is playing at his lips, and it's driving Jared mad. 

"You've ruined me!" Jared chokes back a frustrated sob, but doesn't move his hands.

"Awwww, behold! The new almighty Jared needs a hand." Jensen says with mock sympathy. 

"Not from you!" Jared shouts angrily at him, "NEVER from you!" 

Jensen laughs and steps into the shower. The glass door slides shut. Jared is powerless to stop him. He stands frozen in place. 

"Only ever from me," Jensen is right in his space, speaking low. His hands are placed gently on Jared's hips, holding him steady. Jared eases his hands back to his sides. His erection presses upward against his stomach and Jensen is only a fraction of an inch away from pinning it between them. Jared locks eyes with him. 

Jensen's deep green eyes are lust blown. There's a dusting of freckles on his face that Jared never noticed before. His lips are plump and pouty. Jared fights the urge to lick and bite at the bottom lip.

Jensen can sense the resistance, "There's no need to fight instinct Jared. You wanna get your rocks off, and I wanna get you there. You know you're body will let me, even if your mind says no. Why not enjoy it?"

Realization dawns on Jared, "If I can't bring myself to completion, that means you can't either. You're only pleasing me to pleasure yourself." 

"Give _The Jared_ a cookie," Jensen says as he closes the distance, pressing Jared's and now his own leaking erection together. 

Jensen was right. Jared has to accept this because his body's not even trying to fight the arousal. He feels betrayed by it. Tears prick his eyes, but he refuses to grant Jensen the sick satisfaction of seeing him break.

Jensen can sense the internal struggle Jared's having even if his face refuses to give anything away. He grabs a bottle from somewhere behind Jared with his left hand and pours a generous amount of its slick contents between them. Jared throws his head back as Jensen grabs both their erections together in one hand and starts stroking ever so slowly from the bottom up. 

The touch electrifies Jared. He's lost in the sensation of it almost instantly. It just feels so _good_. There's no more fight left within him anywhere. All logical parts of his mind have faded away and all that remains are the feelings of need and desperation. 

Jensen can tell Jared's getting close to release, so he removes his hand completely. Jared rolls his head forward and opens his eyes. He looks blearily to Jensen, "Wha.." He tries to figure out why Jensen stopped. 

"Sh..." Jensen offers a small comfort to Jared and waits for his eyes to refocus. He can tell when Jared comes to because his eyes become clearer and his body tenses slightly. "You're going to beg me for it this time." Jared starts to protest, but a small touch from Jensen's hand puts a stop to all that. 

"Anything," Jared breathes as his head starts to lull back again. Jensen shuts the water off and gives Jared a smirk. Goosebumps prickle Jared's arms, chest, legs, and probably his back. "On your knees," Jensen tells him.

Like he's under a spell, Jared falls to his knees and looks up to Jensen. "Open," Jensen uses his hand to guide Jared's jaw. Jared takes him as best he can, but he's gagging and pulling away from Jensen. 

"You really didn't learn _anything_ from your wretched world did you?" Jensen's frustration is evident in his voice.

Jared creates a smirk of own, "Guess you'll have to teach me then." 

Just like that they're in Jensen's bed completely dry, warm, and cozy. Jared's on his back and he peers down to see Jensen settled between his legs much the same way he was yesterday. Jared throws his head back as he moans at the memory. Out of nowhere is cock is fully surrounded by moist heat on all sides. He forces his eyes downward again and sees the heat that's engulfed him. It's Jensen. He's using his mouth in the way he had wanted Jared to use his. 

He could come from the sight of Jensen alone. His cheeks are hollow, his lips are stretched obscenely around Jared's engorged member, and his eyes are locked on Jared as he bobs his head. Without another thought whatsoever, Jared buries both of his hands in Jensen's short hair and forces his head all the down. He holds it there as he bucks his hips up and shoots his load down Jensen's throat. He can hear Jensen gagging and sputtering, but he doesn't care. He releases Jensen only after the most intense aftershocks have passed. 

To his surprise Jensen doesn't pull free. He stays there and works Jared through the rest of it. He savors Jared's flavors like a starving mortal. Jared hums his approval and brings his hand to Jensen's cheek. "I think I've got it now," he whispers down to the god. "Let me return the favor?" He waits for an answer. He's not so sure what to expect now.

Jensen stops what he's doing to gaze up at Jared. 

Jared doesn't recognize the expression Jensen's wearing when their eyes meet. It's one he's not seen on Jensen yet, so he doesn't know how to place it. If it were on anyone else Jared would swear it was fondness. As such, Jensen would never look at Jared or anything else like that. So it has to be something else.

"Speak to me?" Jared intends for it to be a command, but only a question comes out. 

Jensen merely shakes his head and retreats to the bathroom. 

_Awkward!_ Jared thinks, and then shrugs it off. He doesn't feel comfortable sharing the same sleeping space with Jensen, so he moves to the window. The space there is too small for him to lay on comfortably, so he sits in the chair and lays his upper body within the window. It's not as comfortable physically as Jensen's bed, but he feels more comfortably mentally and emotionally. 

Jared understands that whatever is between him and Jensen is purely physical and sexual in nature. He has no recognizable emotional attachment to Jensen. It strikes Jared as odd because Jensen is the only other person Jared's ever been intimate with. If it were anyone else surely there would be an emotional connection there, but Jensen doesn't seem to do well with emotions. They're best left out of whatever this is between them. Jared tries to resolve the disconnect between his heart and his body as he drifts off into a restless sleep.

This didn't turn out at all as Jensen pictured it in his head. He had wanted Jared to suck him off in the shower so badly, to have him choking and gagging, but in the good way. He was then going to show Jared some things about his own body he was sure the humanoid hadn't discovered yet. As it happened though, reality proved to be more intense than his imagination. 

He came untouched the instant Jared forced his head down. His body was wracked with aftershocks of its own while he worked Jared through his. There was something truly magical about the way his working Jared through his helped him with his own. He retreated to the bathroom to avoid explaining anything to Jared and to clean himself off. He was disappointed to see Jared's new sleeping arrangement when he finally made it back to bed. 

He almost put Jared back in their bed, where he belonged, but he thought better of it at the last minute. The power he wielded over Jared was only physical in nature. He could never _make_ Jared want to share a bed with him. Freewill is a bitch sometimes. He did use the wave of his hand to change the covers though. No point in bedding down dirty. As an afterthought he placed an extra pillow under Jared's head and a thin cover over his back. With a resigned sigh he crawled between the covers. He didn't find any rest that night.

Instead of laying there staring at the ceiling, he decided to venture to the gardens. That place always brought him peace.


	5. Getting to Know All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tries to learn more Jared.

Jensen had only been sitting in the garden a few seconds to himself when suddenly Oberon was there. 

_Great!_ Jensen thought to himself. Oberon was his size now, and only entered the kingdom when he had something he felt deeply important to say. He hadn't visited Jensen inside his walls in a very long time. Even when he'd petitioned Jensen yesterday, he had summoned him to the very edges of the woodland. Whatever was on the king's mind wasn't going to be good news for Jensen at all. 

"What can I do for you this evening dear King?" Jensen asks, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"Jensen," Oberon greets him with only a slight bow of his head. 

"I see we've moved beyond customary greetings, Oberon. First name basis is it?" Jensen tells him smiling. 

"Precisely. I've come to talk with you about your relation to our people and a good many others of the wooded area." Oberon explains. His voice calm. 

Jensen quirks his head. _Not good indeed_. "Okay, tell me what's weighing on your mind." 

Oberon gives a slight nod and continues. "I realize the creature you've bound yourself to has only been here a day, but he is really in tune with our communities. Our creatures look to him in reverence. Even I have developed a deep sense of respect for him. I feel that he would serve us better as Lordship. You've never really fully understood our ways. I will forever be eternally indebted to you for all you've done for us, but I must speak my mind."

Jensen can't believe what he's hearing. _They want to fall down and worship Jared just because he fixed a house?_ He buries his negativity. Fae can sense it.

"Well, I have no qualms with where you or your people place your loyalties. But let me ask you, dear friend, do you really know Jared well enough to pledge your undying loyalty to him? How do you know this won't turn badly for you or your people?" Jensen uses logic over emotion. 

Oberon is serious when he speaks, "I don't." What Oberon knows is that he doesn't need to see it with his eyes to know it's true. He has seen inside Jared's mind, and what he found there was more than enough to deem Jared worthy. He doesn't tell Jensen that though. Jensen needs to come to this realization on his own.

"Well then. I shall help you find out more about this creature, before you go making any rash decisions." Jensen can't believe he didn't think of this before. Of course he should take the time to learn more about Jared. Jared seems to already know so much about him and his world. It's time Jensen did a little research of his own. 

Oberon opens his mouth to speak, but thinks better of it. Obviously holding something back. "Yea, you do that. I'll give you the time you need, and we'll meet again in one week's time." Oberon has no intention on taking anything Jensen has to say into consideration. He knows it will do Jensen well to learn more about Jared on his own. 

He smiles simply, "Always a pleasure Jensen," and he vanishes from sight.

Jensen gives another resigned sigh as he leaves the garden and returns to a sleeping Jared. He moves Jared to the bed, if only for now. 

He doesn't feel like traveling the distance back to Jared's world, and then having to dredge up whatever he can, so he uses the part of Jared's world that's right in front of him--Jared's mind. He'll move Jared back to the window once he's done. It's a complete invasion of privacy, but this is the only way Jensen's going to be able to figure out what he's dealing with here. Jared's more experienced than Jensen previously gave him credit for, and now Jensen wants to know all there is to know.

He has Jared laying flat on his back. He gives a slight wave of his hand to surround Jared with small torches. He's got to be able to find his way back. He straddles Jared's thighs and places his hands mere centimeters from Jared's temples. 

He goes as far back into Jared's mind as he can. He sees a younger Jared, bored and restless with life. He sees the power he wields over his own mind and the people around him. _Too precious for that world_ Jensen thinks to himself as he pushes to keep going. The term "Witch" comes to mind. He sees Jared in a building with others his age. They are taunting him, and trying fire him. _Why would they burn him?_ Jensen digs deeper into the lore that Jared's picked up over the years. He understands now why Jared didn't like the name for what his world called him. He gathers all other bits and pieces of information he thinks will help him in the here and now. He understands that Jared was born a mere man cub in his village, but he doesn't carry himself as mere human at all. There is a presence to him that seems everlasting, as old as time and as wise as the stars. He compiles everything he's picked up on Jared and recedes from the other's mind as quietly as he came. 

He looks down to Jared's still sleep-lax face. "You're not a god, you're only bound to one. You'd do well to remember to that."

Jensen may be bored with his own position, but it is his and he doesn't wish to relinquish his title anytime soon to anyone--much less some glorified witch. He smirks to himself. They have witches in this world, but they don't hold the same reputation as they do in Jared's world. Jared may become proud of where he came from after all. If Jensen has anything to do with it, Jared will settle in nicely among his own and leave the god to his business. 

He doesn't resist the urge to reach down and press a firm kiss to Jared's lips. He licks at the seam of them, "You will remember." 

As quietly as Jared was moved from the window he is moved back. Jensen removes the torches and releases the circle he'd cast. He retreats back to the garden because he can't stand the thought of laying in bed now without Jared laying next to him. It doesn't raise the red flags for him that it should. His attachment to Jared is to be expected. After all, they are bound together now; for better or worse. 

It never occurs to him that Jared wasn't the only one young and naïve. It never once occurred to him that maybe...just maybe...Jared has a lesson to teach him. He goes on assuming because he is all powerful and godly that he's the one who will be teaching Jared about the ways of his world. It's that persistent arrogance that imprisons him within his own mind. He doesn't realize yet, there is no escape from it without Jared's help.


	6. Painful Truths and Bitter Partings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A falling out of sorts.

Jared woke the next morning earlier than usual thanks to his new way of sleeping. He wasn't surprised to see Jensen already gone. He was surprised to learn that Jensen has tried to support his head with a soft pillow, and cover him with a blanket. It struck Jared as odd that Jensen would show that kind of compassion outside of his bed. Jared didn't want to waste time in learning to read Jensen by his actions just yet. There were other matters that needed to be thought about.

He put on some grey robes he found hanging in the closet and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He had to greet the day with a fresh face and combed hair. It helped him concentrate.

He used the needed time and space to think about what little he was able to determine about this world thus far. 

First things first. Jensen seemed to be some type of nature god or deity, but didn't have any fondness for nature as far as Jared could tell. Jensen wasn't the primary god of this world. He was more a specialized deity that didn't take his responsibility seriously. Jared wasn't sure if there was actually a primary god of this realm or not. He considered for a moment that maybe all the gods were equal here. He just couldn't be sure. Hell he wasn't even sure Jensen was actually a god at all.

He also began to consider the possibility that maybe this world's secrets weren't written down or verbally communicated anywhere. As far as he could tell, nearly everything about this world was purely visual. The dirty laundry disappeared as soon as it hit the floor, only to reappear sometime after completely laundered. He never had the urge to use the bathroom or eat. He doesn't really feel tired anymore. Part of him thinks maybe he sleeps out of pure habit, or maybe the need to rest his mind and calm his senses. He feels great physically, but can't notice any real change in his appearance.

That brings him to his next realization. The only physical thing he ever desires is sex. Even yesterday something so simple as fucking with Jensen turned him on so bad he couldn't stand it. Jared stopped to consider for a moment that maybe they had that kind of reaction because of the bond. He still can't help but wonder why sex is so important when anything else vital to a human's survival isn't of this world. He can feel physical comfort along with all of his senses, and there is never any physical discomfort. Maybe that's the clue to where he's at and what role Jensen plays here. 

Jared stares blankly out the window for some time lost in thought. The sun is high in the sky before he senses Jensen's return. He turns to face him. 

"I'll bet you're quite impressed with yourself." Jensen greets him bitterly.

"Yea, actually I kind of am," Jared tells him earnestly. "I've figured out much about you and your world. It is actually quite wondrous here." 

Jensen shakes his head, "If only you knew _half_ of what you think you do!" 

Jared's really trying _not_ to start another argument. He does his best to remain calm. "You're right. Teach me what I should know." 

"As If!" Jensen bites back. "It's not my place to teach you any damn thing. What is your word for it? Parent? I'm not your parent! And you're no longer a cub or joey or whatever!"

Jared's eyes widen in surprise, "Jensen, I don't understand." 

"Exactly," Jensen snarks back, "You don't understand. Your weak mind can't wrap around this place. You know nothing of our ways." 

"That still doesn't explain why you're angry, at me, for no reason whatsoever. All. The. Damn. Time." Jared raises his voice this time. 

"I have plenty reason," Jensen yells back as he advances toward Jared, but he can only get so close. Jared raises a hand stopping him. 

"If this is about last night," Jared's face softens, "I'm sorry, I am. If you'll let me, I can make it up to you." He drops to his knees, "I think I know how now."

The force-field between them dissipates, and Jensen is able to move forward, but he doesn't. He looks down to Jared who's on his knees before him. He's opening his robe to Jensen as an unspoken invitation. His eyes are cast to the floor. He's unsure and less confident of himself than he was yesterday. Jensen's mouth grows dry. When he came here to confront Jared, this wasn't what he expected at all. He's not sure how to proceed. Anger's still coming off him in waves. 

Jared meets his eyes. Then he licks and parts his lips. Another unspoken invitation for Jensen to move forward. Jensen can feel his anger starting to recede. Oberon and the rest of the woodland creatures can probably wait. Jensen feels his need to take pleasure in this moment growing larger than his anger, but he still doesn't move. 

"Please," Jared begs, "Pull my hair, choke me if you must." Since Jensen won't move closer to him he crawls closer to Jensen. When arrives at Jensen's feet, he rises to his knees and unties Jensen's robes. As expected Jensen doesn't stop him. What's unexpected is that Jensen's not even half hard. He looks up to meet Jensen's eyes.

"Oh what's the matter Jen? You don't wanna fuck me anymore?" Jared faced looks pained at first, but only for a brief second.

Jensen dares to trace the side of Jared's face along his jaw line with his right hand. He does want, but this..."Jared, I didn't come here for this. It's not about last night." Jensen gulps. _This is harder than he'd imagined._ "Please, sit with me." He motions to the table. There is no need of torch now. The natural lighting will do nicely.

Jared speaks as he closes his robe, gets back to his feet, and moves to the chair. _His chair._ "I don't understand. What did I do? You tell me I know nothing of the ways in your world, and that it is true. But Jensen I would know if you would just _tell_ me. Give me something, anything to go on. I'm a fast learner. I'm sure I can figure it out. Place your hands on me and just show me already. Everything here is visual, so that must be how you pass on knowledge." He extends his hands across the table to Jensen. 

Jensen grabs his hands, pulling him closer so they are both leaning across the table. "You want something to go on? I'll give you something to go on. King Oberon found me lounging in the gardens last night. He and all the other woodland creatures have decided they would like to have you as their new god. They've grown tired of my ways, and now wish to throw all their loyalties behind you." Jensen's anger returns full force, and he doesn't stop there. He's locked eyes with Jared mere inches from his face. 

"You're the new almighty problem solver. Tale of the stunt you pulled yesterday for David and his family has made its way around the entire woodland, and now I look like a fool in front of those who are supposed to only worship me. A god of any kind is useless without a following. The only following I have behind me now is that of the maidens, and I have no use for them." He wants to keep going, but Jared interrupts him.

"What kind of god are you any way?" Jared blurts out of nowhere. "These people aren't to worship only you. It doesn't work that way. They have put faith in you to guide them, protect them, watch over them. And you failed them! You dropped that ball not me. I was only there to pick it up." 

"Nobody asked you to." Jensen spat.

"Oberon asked me, and you know it." Jared fired back.

"I told you not to go out there. You deliberately disobeyed me!" Jensen misses the point completely.

"You don't own me." Jared tries to jerk away. Jensen holds fast. 

"Not your mind no. Never. Your body, however, I do own..." Jensen reminds him. 

"You wouldn't!" Jared exclaims. "Please let's talk about this. I am on your side, remember?"

There eyes are still locked. Jensen's cold and icy as he peers into Jared's ever changing hazel. He laxes his grip and sits back in the chair, but doesn't release Jared completely. He keeps his eyes locked on Jared's as he weighs his options. 

He finds it very hard to believe that anyone, least of all Jared, is on his side. Jared is after his position, and then what will become of him? He would only be here to serve at Jared's whims? _Hmmph..never_. No he seen inside Jared last night. Jared doesn't care for him. Jared is out to better himself, gain the knowledge he seeks, and see the worlds. There is no room in all that for Jensen. He is only a bed toy. He doesn't like where this train of thought is leading him, but he's powerless to derail it. He releases Jared harshly by throwing his hands back across the table. 

Jared looks at him stunned. He's waiting on a response from Jensen. His eyes are getting glassy and distant, "Jen," he stops himself from reaching back across the table. Jensen blinks his eyes and shakes his head. When his eyes land back on Jared they are as focused and icy as ever. 

"Let us not confuse ourselves, witch, you are only ever on your own side. You will not serve my woodland as some glorified witch only because you happen to be fucking their rightful god." 

Jared's face pains at the terms used, but only briefly. His shield remains firmly in place. "And what's so great about you that makes _you_ their rightful god?"

Jensen chuckles, "More than repairing a house." He shoots Jared a pointed look.

"I concede. Jensen I don't want to be their god. I wasn't trying to make you look incompetent. I only proved of your incompetence. You can't lay that on me."

"You think me incompetent?1 And _you_ could serve them better?" Jensen says bitterly

"I'm not saying that,..."

"Then what are you saying?" There's a hint of frustration in Jensen's voice as he interrupts again.

"I only wanted to help them Jensen! That should be what you wanted too. As. Their. God.!" Jared's angry now. All hope of avoiding an argument has flown out the window."They put faith and trust in you that you'll be there when they need your help." 

"They never listen to me!" Jensen shouts back.

"Look I can attest to what I haven't seen." Jared reaches for Jensen's hand. Jensen jerks it back. "Let me help. I can make a difference here." 

Jensen's face takes on a darker look as he glares back at Jared. "There's only one thing you're good for helping me with, and that's all your 'help' I require." There's no need for further innuendos. They're both well aware of their roles in each other's lives are.

Jared sits back resigned. "Okay. You don't need a glorified witch any more than _this_ glorified witch needs to be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jensen is a bit surprised and mostly confused.

Jared stands. "It means our conversation has come to a close. I'll gladly castrate myself before I ever let you touch me again."

Jensen fights back a small laugh, "Have fun with that." He knows how that'll end, but there's no need in upsetting Jared more. As Jared moves across the room, Jensen realizes the kid was right about one thing, he _is_ the only one of his kind. He sees Jared enter the closet. He crosses the room to see what he's up to.

Jared's going through Jensen's robes again. _Our robes_ , Jensen's mind supplies. "Ya know, there are witches in this world too. We have some on staff here in the castle, and in the North there are many more. I could take you to meet them if you'd like?" Jensen offers as a peace offering. Jared pays him no attention. "Where are you going?" 

"I don't rightly know yet. Seeing as how I only know of a few places I can go, I would say it shouldn't be hard to guess. In fact, I'll give you three." Jared turns to face him dead on.

"Jar..."

"No Jensen. I'm not your subordinate. I'm not your bed toy. I am to be your equal, and you're not treating me as such." Jared gives a half smile to himself, "Seeing as how you think so little you think of your own people, I see how foolish I was to think you'd ever see me as your equal." 

"You're not ready!" Jensen's getting excited again because didn't they already have this conversation?

"You're right I'm not because you refuse to help me." Jared finally grabs a random robe to throw over himself. "If we can't stand here as equals, I won't stand here at all. We will part as enemies."

Jensen laughs. "We can never be _enemies_ , we are bound together."

"You can't have your cake and eat it too. Equal or nothing!"

"You should have thought about that before you ever came here with me." Jensen couldn't resist the urge to throw that up in Jared's face.

"Yea well, never again!" Jared places the torch dead center in the closet floor and promptly sits down at it.

Jensen's face pales. Jared's really going to leave him. He wasn't bluffing. "Jared wait," It was too late. He'd already gone. To the woods..and then, where?

Jared's heard enough. He's not interested in anything else Jensen has to say. He stares into the flame and concentrates on Oberon. Suddenly he's transported in front of a table much like the one he sat at the day before. Oberon is apparently enjoying a meal with his family. He notices Jared right away, "I'll be with you in a moment," Oberon tells him. Jared gives a slight nod in return. Oberon speaks to his people in a foreign tongue, and then motions for Jared to join him. 

They walk away from the table and into the wilderness. "I appreciate the vote of confidence you and your people have bestowed upon me. It's truly an honor, really," Jared begins his train of thought. 

"But you will have to graciously decline our request." Oberon finishes for him. 

"How'd you know?" Jared had to ask. 

"I could tell Jensen didn't handle the news too well." Oberon answers simply, like it should be obvious to Jared.

"So you understand," Jared says, it's half statement and half question. 

"I understand that he's bored here, and not very helpful to our people. I understand that you had no intentions of angering him. And more importantly I understand that he plans to abandon us, and you have no intention of staying here for our people." Oberon explains. 

Jared's mind is blown by again by the Fae's mental ability. He can read the whole situation just by looking at him and gauging Jensen's reaction from last night. 

"It's fine Jared. We were godless long ago, before Jensen came here. We got along just fine then, and I'm sure we can make do now. There are things that only gods can do for us, but as I'm sure you're aware, Jensen is not the only god here. Perhaps I can petition others for help if the situation calls for it. You go and do what you feel you must, but know that my people will eagerly await your return." Oberon pats him this time on the shoulder to regain his attention. 

"I knew that Jensen wasn't the only one or the primary god of this world, but I didn't realize he was from somewhere else. Do you know where?" Jared can't help but ask. 

"I'm afraid not," Oberon says solemnly, "but I know he's bound to always return here, same as you." 

Jared looks at him in confusion. Oberon smiles.

"Sex is a very important thing among all the creatures of our world--even ones that don't reside in the woodland. This is the place you became bound together. Or as you call it, intertwined. That bond will need to be fortified from time to time or the both of you will find yourselves weakening. Nothing deadly mind you, but very inconvenient." Oberon explains. 

"Why is sex so important here?" Jared has to know.

"Because it is how we physically tie our souls to one another. Once a soul becomes tied, it can never be untied. The bond is permanent and immortal. It is everlasting, no matter where you go or what you do." Oberon stops walking, and Jared stops with him. They look to one another, and Oberon finishes, "I'm glad you came to see me. I wish you the best." He was gone in the blink of an eye. Jared was alone in the wilderness, and he felt emptier inside. He wasn't bored with life anymore, or even with the world around him, but he was still stuck with this helpless feeling he couldn't shake. 

He didn't know where to go from here. He could always return to his own world, but to what end? He fought so long to escape that place. There has be a way to use the portal he left behind to travel somewhere different, but he wasn't sure how to do that either. All of his books left abandoned in his room. He sat down against a tree refusing to feel sorry for himself he started to plan his next move.


	7. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen go their separate ways for now...Well, they're as separate as they can be--comfortable or otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title is cliche. Please, cut a writer some slack. I heard the song in passing today and couldn't help myself. It fits nicely here, I hope.

Jared stayed there on the ground leaned against the tree for what had to be hours. He knew what would be waiting for him if he decided to return to his world. He contemplated the witches of Jensen's world, and wondered if he would feel at home among them. He highly doubted that, but they may hold some beneficial knowledge. Surely it would be worthwhile to pay them a visit. Maybe they would meet him with the same disdain that Jensen had. Jared truly didn't know which path to take, so he stayed there. Almost willing something to happen. He remained there long after the sun had set.

Jensen, on the other hand, was completely sure of himself and what he would do. He wanted the woodland creatures to remember why they had named him their god in the first place. Nothing will remind them of how much they still need him more than hard times. When they call out in need, Jensen intends to be there to help. Even if _he_ is the reason they'll cry out, they need not know. Jensen will swoop in and save the day. The excitement brought to them by Jared will be long forgotten in a few days' time. Jensen's sure of it. 

He remained in his room throughout the day. It seemed to be his only sanctuary now that he could easily be located in the garden. He was surprised as night fell, and Jared didn't return. He started once to go out searching for him, only to realize that Jared was still somewhere within the woods. _He wants to stay there, let him._ He figured this spat between him and Jared was only that--a meaningless spat. He was sure Jared would come around and see things his way eventually. 

He didn't rest that night. He sat at his table by torchlight facing the empty chair opposite him. He was trying to will Jared to simply appear before him, even though he knew it was impossible. His chest felt as though it were growing emptier and emptier with each moment Jared refused to return. Jensen sat there all night bitterly staring at the empty chair, plotting his revenge against the woodland creatures, and against Jared. 

Jared decided not to remain in the woods that night. He was going to try to see the witches by moon light, but they couldn't be found. He undressed Jensen's robes he'd worn and focused on his room back home. He knew where the path would lead and he also knew which books he would need to look in once he got there. 

His room looked much the same way as how he'd left it only a couple days prior. Well, it didn't feel like a couple days now. Standing here in front his bed, it felt as though he'd been gone for months. He found something to wear in his closet. It was two sizes too small, so he tried waiving his hand to make it bigger. It didn't work and the seams busted as he made to put the shirt on. "For crying out loud!" He said in his empty room. 

He had the idea to stand before his open closet and visualize clothes of bigger sizes and different colors in front him. He was only slightly successful. The clothes he had worn through the portal emerged for him. A little stretched, but wearable. He gladly put them on, and went to sit at his desk. He was tired, but he knew he had to keep moving. If he stopped to think now, he may not continue on this path. There was an emptiness in his chest and a numbness in his mind. He wondered about Jensen and how the deity would be feeling now, but only briefly. It was a slippery slope that he didn't want to set foot on.

Jensen was worried at first. Worry and concern began to morph into anger and rage as the sun came up, and Jensen realized that Jared would not be returning of his own free will. He looked out the window across the room. He knew Jared had returned to his own world. Instead of chasing after him, Jensen decided to give him some space. Hell, he needed some space himself. 

He thought about calling on the counsel of elders, and then decided against it fearing it would make him appear weak. Oberon was once a trusted friend, but that could be no more as Oberon had chosen Jared. 

Jensen sat there and concentrated on anyone that would be able to come to his aid now. He had a plan of action against the woodland, but he couldn't do it on his own. He needed another hand so to speak. Scrying was something Jensen had little need for most of the time. However, today it seemed, this skill could serve a purpose. He retrieved his supplies from the footlocker and set them up at the table as opposed to the floor. Now all he needed to do was rid his mind of Jared. That was easier said than done. 

None of Jared's books were providing the information in which he seeked. He really wanted to be anywhere else but here--or Jensen's world. He didn't want to be there either. The child in him told him to let things settle down. He knew he would return one day. Oberon eluded to that much. But that day needn't be today or tomorrow or anytime in the foreseeable future. Jared had what he wanted in front of him and was gaining the knowledge to use it. He wasn't going to let Jensen or his world hold him back. 

Jared eventually showered and ate, and promptly put himself to bed. He assumed since it was still dark outside, it would be a proper time for sleeping. He would awake with fresh eyes in the morning. 

Jensen foolishly decided he would speak with the witches of his world. The magical creatures were ruled by a creature that called himself Misha. Misha was a wizard of sorts and looked to all magical creatures with love and affection. Misha was un-amused to be summoned forth by Jensen without warning or prior knowledge. 

"How can I help you today?" He greets Jensen with a morose tone.

"Uh...Hi..." Jensen bows his head as a show of respect. "I'm afraid I need to call onto for some advice." He states plainly, assuming that Misha may not feel troubled if he's only there to think and not do. 

"Advice you say?" Misha eyes the deity before him suspiciously. The deity is not from this world, but yet he has lived here for many _many_ moons. Misha has never heard of him. This raises red flags for him. "What sort of advice do you seek?" He placates, playing along. 

"Witches," Jensen begins, "That are from different worlds. They're uniquely independent and highly resourceful." If Jensen can get this out maybe he can manage through the rest of it.

"Continue," Misha tells him. 

"I've found myself bound to one, and now I have no control over my insides or outsides anymore." Jensen tries to explain the root cause of the issue. 

Misha places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Poor you! You are the only thing you can control. Tell me the whole problem." Misha doesn't really want to hear it. He's trying to buy himself some more time for reading between the lines and learning what Jensen's not telling him. 

Jensen pours his heart to Misha. He speaks of talking with the Orcs to plan an attack on the Fae. If he can do that they would call to him in an instant. Eventually Jared would be involved and they would intervene together. Misha shakes his head in dismay. 

Misha had collected voices and thoughts throughout the whole wide world. The voices and memories told Misha of Jensen's past recklessness, selfishness, and now boredom. And loneliness. Jensen hadn't come out and mentioned it, but he is missing the human witch he had bound himself to. Misha waves his hands in the air in frustration. They don't look as such to Jensen. It looks as though Misha is spreading his hands around to solve all Jensen's problems. _Silly, indignant, deity_ , Misha bitterly thinks to himself and then snaps his fingers. He figures whatever witch has been bound to this deity could use some much needed stress relief anyway. And Misha's got an orgy to get to, he doesn't want to be late. Again.

Jared guesses it's been a good week or more since he left Jensen and his world behind. Time flows differently for him now, but his life continues on much the same way it did before he ever opened the portal.

He startles awake. He had fallen asleep over a book at his desk. The lamp is much too bright so he shuts it off and makes to climb in bed. His dick is full between his legs but he ignores it in the hope that when he wakes up, it will have gone away. Any other time he would have dealt with it on his own. Seeing as the only way to deal with it now would be to return to Jensen, he decides to swallow some NyQuil and try to 'sleep it off.' It was a good plan until...

Once Misha had snapped his fingers and promptly disappeared Jensen knew something was off. Misha said nothing of his troubles with Jared or the impending battle among the Fae. Misha actually offered no help or words of wisdom whatsoever.

His dick was showing interest, but there was nothing around for it to be interested in. Suddenly he knew that Jared must be aroused, wherever he was, he knew that Jared needed him, if only in the physical sense. Jensen debated at length internally. He wanted so much more than sex from Jared. He had wanted everything Jared was offering in terms of equality, but he knew that Jared wasn't ready for that. He feared that he may never be. He didn't want to go only to get Jared off and be forced to return here by himself. 

Mush to his disdain, Jensen's symptoms grew worse. He had wanted so badly for Jared to break first. He knew the chances were slim seeing as how Jared would rather castrate himself than to be near Jensen again, but hey a god can hope. 

He found Jared snuggled up in his own bed a whole other world away. Jared was laying on his stomach with his cock buried in the mattress. Jensen knew for a fact he would never have relief that way. Jared needed him and was too proud to admit it. He didn't want to take Jared as he slept though, it seemed wrong. He wanted Jared to be awake to enjoy it. Sure, he could take what he needed and leave, but Jared deserved better. 

Jared awoke to the feeling of having his most sensitive areas licked and prodded. Without thinking who or what, he began instinctively pushing into the touch. He felt hands on his back and sides massaging and rubbing. He moaned into the pillow beneath him and canted his hips up urging the tongue to go further. He felt his cheeks being spread apart and a tentative tongue licking at his opening. That was enough to wake him up. With a start, he flipped himself over. One of his knees catching the god below him right in the head. 

"Ow," Jensen shouts, rubbing at his forehead. "Let me in," he whines from the back of his throat. 

"What are you even doing here?" Jared yells back at him, now lying completely on his back and wide awake. Jensen grabs his cock at the base. 

"I'm here to help you take care of this," Jensen explains as he begins stroking. 

Jared doesn't even try to fight. He groans in frustration and slams his head back into the pillow, pushing his hips up. He moans even louder as Jensen swipes a thumb over his sensitive head. 

"You like that?" Jensen asks condescendingly. 

Jared can't give an intelligible response. "I'll bet," Jensen tells him, trying to regain his attention. 

He finishes once he's sure Jared's concentrating again. "I know something you'll like even better than this." 

"I still owe you for that," Jared spits remembering his first blow job ever. He remembers, more than anything, how mind blowing it was. 

"Nah," Jensen's slowly shaking his head, "Not that," He takes Jared in one swallow, and then pulls off completely. 

He straddles Jared's waist and starts to slowly work himself on Jared. "This," he breathes as Jared breeches him for the first time. He shudders as he slides down ever so slowly. He's working himself up and down slightly to help with the burn and sting. It doesn't. He wishes now he would have taken even _more_ time to prep himself thoroughly before showing up here like a sex crazed idiot. 

Jared places his hands at Jensen's hips, but doesn't pull him down. He's never experienced anything like this. Jensen is too tight around him in all the right ways. He doesn't feel he can push upward without hurting Jensen in some way, so he stays put. 

"Hadn't expected you to be so huge," Jensen tells him once he's placed himself on Jared fully. "Gods," he says as he tries to pull himself up again. 

"Having second thoughts?" Jared can't help but smirk. 

Jensen locks eyes with him, "Never," he tells him. And he means it too-more than Jared will probably ever realize. 

Jared has only a moment to show a confused expression before his arousal's control takes over. He doesn't fight the urge to pull at Jensen's hips this time, moaning his name as he brings him down. Jensen lets him. He feels the breath Jared pushes out of him with his cock. He reaches to grab himself, and Jared moves a hand from his hip to stop him. 

Jared tilts his head up again as he pushes up into Jensen. Jensen bares down harder, "Please," 

Jared places his own hand around Jensen this time,"Allow me," he whispers. Jensen is riding him harder building up a steady rhythm. It takes all of Jared's self control not to come yet. He wants to get Jensen there first, part of him wanting to refuse that _he_ were the first to break. Just as Jared feels his own orgasm take overtake him, he feels the splash of Jensen's fluids at his mouth and chin. He opens his mouth greedily welcoming in the flavors. He licks his lips and closes his eyes. The part of his brain still awake believes that it could write odes to the flavors of Jensen. 

Jensen knows they're both going soft and will soon get sticky, but he can't bring himself to pull off of Jared. He dares to drape himself over Jared. To hold him as close as he can, for now. Jared doesn't protest, but he doesn't warp his arms around Jensen either. Jensen decides he'll take the win. 

"Do you wanna be stuck?" Jared whispers up to him. 

"I already am," Jensen whispers back. That earns him a playful slap on the shoulder from Jared. He decides it's time to stop trying to live the fantasy and get up already. 

"Shower?" He asks Jared once he's to his feet. 

"Yea," Jared waves a hand in his direction. "Straight across the hall." 

Jensen turns to head that direction. "You coming?" 

"Yea, Jen. I'll be in there in a minute." Jared lays there. He knows he must force himself up and out of bed. But surely it can wait a couple seconds. He needs to really get his wits about him before he goes stepping into the same shower with Jensen.


	8. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared returns the blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the smut, I'm sorry.

"I know it's not as nice and fancy as yours," Jared tells Jensen as he joins him under the spray. 

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing! What is this?" He asks as he hold up a long handled brush to Jared. 

"Ha, That," Jared says taking this brush in his hand by the handle, "You use it to wash your back and other hard to reach areas," Jared attempts to show him, but he looks to Jensen and Jensen is doing the most peculiar thing with a wash cloth. 

"Why don't you just do this?" He says as he whips the washcloth this way and that. 

"Uh..cause I don't understand what _that_ is! And this leaves you feeling a lot cleaner. Try it?" Jared offers the brush back to Jensen and steps back against the shower wall when he takes it. The sight in front of him has his dick rebounding almost instantly. He glances down and sees the effect it's having on Jensen too. 

He doesn't act on it though. He stands there as if in a trance watching everything around him. He doesn't fight the urge to reach forward and pinch lightly at one of Jensen's nipples.

Jensen doesn't seem to take notice as he turns away from Jared to face the spray head on. He continues washing the front of himself. Jared doesn't notice what soap he's using and doesn't really care as he comes up behind Jensen. 

He places his hands almost protectively on Jensen's hips and kisses him on the neck passionately. Jensen doesn't fight the urge to push back into him. He moans slightly as he lets the water trickle down the side of his neck to where Jared's lapping it up.

He's not so lust filled that he forgets he wants something more from Jared than just physical desire. He turns to face him again. 

The look Jensen's wearing is unfamiliar to Jared as he reaches down to kiss his face. He doesn't think twice about what he wants. And right now that is Jensen here with him in this moment. He'll probably regret this in the morning, but right now he feels as though he as nothing to lose and everything to gain.. 

Jensen moans into Jared's mouth as their lips meet. He pulls Jared closer to him. 

"Tell me you'll stay with me." Jensen pleads. 

"Have to. Remember?" Jared says as he reaches down to grab at Jensen's crotch and pulls, but only lightly. 

Jensen moans and throws his head back in the spray. He knows he's getting lost in the moment, but he can't begin to care right now. Jared falls to his knees.

"Oh no, Jay," Jensen starts to protest, but Jared is trying to swallow him down the best he can. 

It still takes some getting used to. Not only the taste, but the weight of it in his mouth is hard for Jared to get his lips around, much less make any of it feel good for Jensen. He pulls back, but only momentarily. 

"Show me," Jared pleas with Jensen, looking up at him with his head tilted. 

Jensen reaches down and guides Jared's jaw back open. Jared hesitantly opens his mouth, and allows Jensen back in. This time Jensen attempts to talk him through it. 

"Slow down," Jensen tells him, "Get a feel for it." 

He feels Jared playing around the head with his tongue before he takes it all back in. 

"Ah..That's it." Jensen tells him encouragingly. Jared sucks him down whole, and then gags. 

"You have to relax, Jay. Relax the muscles in your throat and just accept it." Jensen tells him as he rubs comforting circles into Jared's jaw with his thumb. 

Like clockwork, he can feel Jared opening up more, letting him in deeper. Jared then begins to bob is head back and forth. 

Jensen doesn't fight the urge to dig his fingers into Jareds hair and pull him closer. When he thinks Jared has a proper grasp on everything, he holds Jared's head by the hair and pushes himself all the way in. Jared gags, but Jensen can see he's rock hard and leaking. He keeps thrusting inward, setting a brutal pace for Jared. 

Jared looks up to Jensen with tear filled eyes, but not from pain. His fingers are buried in Jensen's hips, not to stop him, but only to hold tight. He's probably bringing blood, but can't be bothered to care. He pushes his head back down in time with Jensen's thrusts and fights the urge to gag this time. 

Jensen comes down his throat with a gasp, and Jared's own orgasm knocks him off his knees and flat on his ass. Jared's not sure where that come from, but he's not complaining as the aftershocks work their way through his limp body. 

Before he can register what happened, Jensen is on his knees under the spray working him through it. 

"Thank you," Jared tries to tell him. 

"It helps me, too." Jensen tries to tell him. 

Neither of them can really understand what this is between them. Sex is complicated enough without adding emotions and attachments into the mix. Jensen has already formed an attachment to Jared, but isn't sure how to express it. Jared refuses to form any kind of emotional attachment to Jensen because of first impressions and all that. Jensen often wishes they could just start over, and Jared wishes they'd never met. 

Jared looks down to Jensen as he works through what is left of the aftershocks. Jensen looks as if he's sincerely there to pleasure Jared. The only problem is that Jared sees it as a farce. Jensen stops and looks up at him. Uncertainty is written clearly on his face, and Jared's taken aback for a moment. A hand comes up to trace at Jared's jaw line and without thinking, Jared pushes his lips to Jensen. 

Jensen accepts the kiss greedily. He's got Jared wrapped up in a warm embrace never wanting to let him go. Jared gets wrapped up in the moment, in the _feeling_ of it all. Before he realizes his arms are wrapped around Jensen too, and he's kissing back just as fervently. 

"C'mon," Jensen tells him breaking the kiss, "Let's get you cleaned up and back to bed." 

He stands and offers Jared a hand up. Jared simply looks at it. 

"You're making me go back with you," Jared realizes. 

"No, if you don't wish to return with me I can't make you," Jensen sounds defeated, but his hand is still extended. 

"I can stay here?" Jared asks as he accepts the offered hand. 

Jensen literally fights back tears when he replies, "You can stay wherever you like." 

Jared looks happy, and Jensen feels like he's just been stabbed in the chest. This world is just too painful for him. 

"I'll leave you to clean. I've already washed. I should get back." Jensen speaks in short choppy sentences. 

It strikes Jared as odd, but he doesn't comment on it. "Whatever you feel you need to do, Jen. Go back to your people. Take care of them." 

Jensen nods and gives a menacing smile Jared can't see because he's facing Jensen's back. "They're taken care of all right," he throws over his shoulder as he leaves. 

The emptiness hits Jared again full force. He really needs to find a way to lessen the effect Jensen's mere presence has on him. Part of him wants to be bitter and angry, but he feels sated, hurt and empty. He knows he has no one to blame but himself. 

Surely this won't be an every day thing for them. Jared shakes his head and tries to steel his nerves again as he finishes showering.

Jensen left Jared's world and didn't return to his own. All his plans of retribution set aside, perhaps only momentarily. Jensen's not sure. He feels like he's on an emotional roller coaster that's out of control. He's a wreck right now, and it's probably not a good idea to make any rash decisions in his haste to 'make' Jared feel something other than lust for him. 

He ends up on a strange plane in the middle of a grassy meadow. It's dusk or dawn, he's not sure. He suddenly feels safe enough to let his tears flow freely. He screams out into the big open space all the rage, pain, and frustration he's feeling. The ground beneath him shakes violently, but he doesn't care. He beats into it with his closed fists almost willing something violent and catastrophic to happen. He wants to feel anyway but this, he can't stop it. He sobs bitterly and keeps beating into the ground with his fists until all his strength is completely spent. The ground keeps shaking and threatening to burst open a long while after Jensen has stopped taking his frustrations out. 

He feels the absence power he left with Jared. Hell he would have left it all if he could, he doesn't care for it anymore. Doesn't even miss it a little, he misses Jared, but how could he miss something he never truly had? His mind continues to spiral downward, out of control.

Jared is slightly disappointed upon returning to his dark room and finding Jensen already gone. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Jensen didn't put up a fight or seem to want anything from him in return. All his disappoint morphs into a mixture of anger and pain. He's not sure why he's feeling this way, but the god is affecting more than just his sex drive. He's messing with his head and his emotions. 

_Probably just another game,_ Jared thinks to himself bitterly. _He wants me to come crawling back only because I can't hack the separation,_ this train of thought continues. _I'll show him. I don't need him looking after me. I can do this all on my own_. Jared resolves. He wishes like hell he could find a way to make himself immune to any kind of effect the god has on him. He knows it's probably not likely, so he focuses on what he can do. Right now that is sleep. Tomorrow is another day, and he'll be ready for it.


	9. Wherever You're Most Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen get over feeling sorry for themselves, but not in the healthiest of ways.

Jensen stayed in that field feeling sorry for himself for so long the wheat had grown up all around him. He blinked up at whatever near star served as this world's sun. He let the light of it wash over what it could reach of his face. He began to feel a warmth he hadn't felt in ages. He doesn't know exactly how long he was there per se , but he knew enough to know it was time to stop all this silly nonsense. He was immortal being for crying out loud. _This too, shall pass_ he remembers.

He decides to set about exploring this new world. He would deal with Jared in his own time, his own way, and very enthusiastically. 

Jared, on the other hand, didn't waste any amount of time feeling sorry for himself. He knows that many people make mistakes when they're young and dumb. That's what this was. A hell of a stupid mistake he made when he was younger. Sure he's still young in years, but not in mind. Not anymore.

Right after Jensen vanished, and refused to return a few days later, Jared sat at his desk with his favorite sandwich and soda. He cracked open his books and got back to work. No, he doesn't acknowledge the time he spent actually waiting on Jensen to return. He's made enough stupid mistakes to last an eternity, and now he's going to do this right. He buries himself in research and doesn't wonder if Jensen's visit that night made things better or worse for him at the time. One thing is for sure, it gave him the anger he desperately needed to get himself together. He keeps learning more and more about other worlds. Even ventures into fantasy and folklore mixed with science fiction. He doesn't waste time contemplating _feelings_ for Jensen. They don't matter anyway. 

Jensen's power will provide him with what he needs for his many travels ahead. He's going to use it to his fullest advantage, so there.

Everything's going good for Jared. He's lost all sense of time since he's been back. He never stops to think about how his utilities stay on or how his fridge is always stocked with his favorites. He attributes that to having godly power. He would wonder about the phone ringing, but he never invested in one. The biggest perk to come from not having any type of social life. 

He picks up a random book on divination one day at the local library. Everyone is _still_ using those wretched computers, but Jared doesn't buy into it. Much more can be learned from books. You can't trust anything you read on those fancy machines. Jared shakes his head and continues home. 

Later that evening he's reading through the book, idly. He's still undecided of where he wants to go. His eyes cross over a passage on one the pages, and it catches all of his attention at once. It tells him that he should try to close his eyes and let the universe pull him to where he's needed most. Jared doesn't stop and think that this could potentially be a bad idea. He doesn't reason that this book on divination has _absolutely nothing_ to do with traveling through a portal of time and space. It just 'clicks' for him. 

He knows what he's going to do, but this time he's going prepared. He grabs a sturdy book bag from under his bed and starts packing. He takes anything and everything he thinks he might use on his journey. He doesn't stop to think that he may not like where he's going to end up, he's only excited to get there. 

With everything all packed up, he's ready to go, and standing before the portal. He steadies himself, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. _Lead me where you will._

When he lands somewhere familiar, he's not really at all surprised. But honestly he was hoping he wouldn't have had to come here so soon. He would have rather went anywhere else first.

He's right on the edge of the woods in Jensen's world. King Oberon is there smiling at him fondly. 

"I knew you'd come old friend," He moves forward to shake Jared's hand. It doesn't dawn on Jared that he's the same size as the elf or his book bag is gone. He is glad to see Oberon again-even if it meant returning to this dreadful place. He extends his own hand to the king. 

"King Oberon, so good to see you again," he tells him genuinely. "You knew I would come? How? I only knew myself a moment ago." 

Oberon chuckles good naturedly, "Anything to help, remember? I told you I'd hold you it some day. Come, there's much to discuss." 

Jared gives a chuckle of his own. This truly is a magical place. 

They walk in a comfortable silence through the woods for only a moment, and then they stop at the base of a very large tree. Jared looks to Oberon in confusion. "Wha?"

Oberon throws a hand up to silence him, and Jared takes the hint. Oberon then uses his scepter to rap at the base of the tree 4 times in quick succession. Jared remains stock still, and very confused. An opening appears in the tree and Oberon leads him inside. 

Jared waits for the opening to close behind them before he speaks again. "What's wrong my king?" 

Oberon whispers back to him, "War." 

Neither of them say anything else as Oberon leads them down the many stairs going underground. _How unusual for an elf_ , Jared thinks to himself. 

"Desperate times and all that," Oberon whispers to him. That does register with Jared. Oberon can read his thoughts. 

Oberon throws him a knowing smile, as they continue their journey. 

When they get to where they're going, Jared's eyes grow wide at the sheer number of creatures before him. Oberon is speaking, but Jared isn't paying attention. 

"I have retrieved what we need," He tells them. That gets Jared's attention. 

"Me?" He says, and then looks behind him. 

Oberon places a hand on his his shoulder, "Yes, dear friend, you." 

Jared turns to face the crowd. He can tell there are sprites, gnomes, and leprechauns among them. Other creatures of the woodlands are not here. The main thing Jared notices absent are the dwarves, they belong underground don't they? He looks over to Oberon. 

"Let's go somewhere private," Oberon tells him. Jared nods. 

They are seated in a small office area, Jared can only assume still inside the tree. He focuses his attention back to Oberon. 

"As I was saying, we're at war." Oberon sounds exhausted as he speaks. Jared nods solemnly. "Tell me what happened, and I'll tell you what I can do to help." 

Oberon continues, "The small day to day bickering turned into week long fights. Before I knew what happened everyone was in an uproar over every little thing. Property was damaged, and then more property was vandalized. Fingers were pointed and blame was laid. No one was helping anyone anymore. I did what I could to intervene and then my own people were threatening to turn against me. I took my people, that I could gather, and we came underground. The dwarves weren't too happy about it. They didn't want to get involved. They wanted kept out of it, but I had no other alternative."

"They spread out further into the wilderness, and then the next thing I knew we were being threatened by goblins and trolls alike. We have fortified all we can here, and we're out of options. We're not safe underground anymore, and we definitely aren't safe above ground." Oberon takes a drink from his glass, and pushes on. "I wouldn't have called you back here if I had any other options Jared, you must understand." He sets the glass back shakily. 

Jared crosses the small space and places a hand over his reassuringly. "I will help you restore order here. I'm not sure exactly how yet, but I know we can get everything under control." 

Oberon looks up to him with glassy eyes, "I'm not sure how much help I can be to you." Jared quirks his head in confusion. "I wasn't expecting anything from you, old friend." Jared tells him. 

Oberon looks a bit confused, "Who's we?" 

"Jensen and me, of course. We can fix this." Jared tells him confidently. 

Oberon's face visibly pales, "Jensen's not here." Jared's taken aback. 

"Not here?" Jared croaks, "Where else would he be?" 

Oberon shakes his head, "He's forsaken us, remember? I'm afraid if I call to him now, it will only serve to make matters worse. Even the wise cannot see all ends." 

Jared only slightly nods his head. Yes, he does remember. He also remembers telling Jensen to return to his people, to take care of them. Of course, that's why Oberon summoned him. Jensen's still MIA. Jared doesn't know whether to be furious or relieved. He looks back to Oberon with clear eyes. 

"It doesn't matter. I'll set this right somehow. Can you estimate how much longer you have here?" He asks.

"Two nights, tops" Oberon tells him in all seriousness. 

Jared gives a curt nod and decides it's time to make his leave, "I'll be in touch." He says. He closes his eyes and envisions Jensen's old room that is now only _his_.


	10. Creature Comforts

Jared's not surprised to see his belongings on Jensen's _his_ bed waiting for him. He's almost giddy to jump in the shower. He doesn't freak out this time when his clothes disappear into the floor. 

He enjoys the pressure and warmth of the spray. He feels eyes on him the entire time, but he doesn't care. He takes pleasure in his high pressured, right side of hot, shower. He cleans himself off thoroughly and steps from the shower. When he opens the glass, he summons a towel with the raise of his hand, and enjoys the fluffy soft feel of it against his skin. He ponders putting his clean clothes on, and eventually decides to leave them waiting till morning. He always slept more comfortably nude anyway.

He climbs into the bed he'd only shared with Jensen once, and snuggles under the covers. The bed is nice, cozy, and all the things his old bed isn't. The pillows are soft and supportive under his head. The best part is everything within smells entirely of Jensen. Jared smiles to himself. He'd never realized Jensen had a specific scent, but being surrounded by the covers feels almost like Jensen has him enveloped in a warm embrace. Jared instinctively takes comfort in it before he can think better of it.

His body rests peacefully throughout the night, but his mind is racing out over the woods. He sees the damage below and he continues further out over the land. When he reaches the edge leading into the vast wilderness, his limit of geography, so he doubles back. He dives closer to the land for a better inspection. He notices that the land is repairing itself as he moves through it. _One problem down,_ Jared hears himself think. He doesn't think about the other problem as his feet come ever closer to landing on the ground. He continues to move about the entire woodland ensuring everything is setting as it should. 

He wakes the next morning before dawn feeling okay. He's not completely wore out from his mental activities the night before, but he's not revitalized either. He hopes he has enough energy left in him to finish the job. He gets up and staggers to the bathroom. He's debating on taking a shower and brushing his teeth out of habit when he sees the clothes he'd left laid out the night before. He slips them on enjoying their soft, silky feel against his skin. He moves to the small table in the bedroom. He summons a torch so he can concentrate on putting an end to the Elvin/woodland war. The room dims for him appropriately, and Jared smiles shaking his head. 

A chill hits him as soon as the torch is before him, and the room is darker around him. Jared isn't sure where the chill came from, and he doesn't care. He was brought here to solve a problem, and that's exactly what he's going to do. Solve the problem. _But how?_ One things' for sure, they need to learn how to self-govern. Poor Lord Oberon has been trying to govern the lot of them, and now it's _his_ people who've been driven from their homelands and threatened with war. Jared shakes his head at the injustice of it all. He refocuses his energies on finding a peaceful resolution they can all be happy with. 

The torch before him is extinguished. Suddenly Jared knows what's up, and he's had enough. 

"I know you're here, Jensen. C'mon, step out of shadows." Jared looks around as he speaks waiting for Jensen to appear. He doesn't, and that angers Jared. 

"I command you, show yourself. Now!" He speaks again, louder this time. Still nothing. He's there in darkness, like a sitting duck. He relights the torch only to watch it flicker out immediately. 

"How dare you command anything from me?" The voice comes swift at the back of his neck in the darkness. Jared's trapped in the chair; nowhere to go. There are goosebumps prickling the skin on his neck and arms. He draws a shaky breath, and tries to speak. 

"You're hiding like a thief in the night, when you should be restoring order out there." Jared's voice is a little shaky, but firm. 

"Ah, but they didn't call upon me did they?" Jensen's voice is as dark as the room. "They called upon their _new_ god!"

Jared braces himself for whatever is coming next. He wants to speak, wants to explain that they'd only called him because Jensen had abandoned his post, but he doesn't dare. 

Jensen grabs a handful of Jared's hair and gives it a firm pull backward exposing Jared's neck to the chill that's lingering in the air. 

Jared doesn't fight him. He knows he doesn't have the strength nor the energy to deal with the god's foul mood right now. He steadies his breathing and tries to speak out what he can with his head at such an angle. 

"They only called me because you...," he tries, but Jensen pulls his hair harder, silencing him.

"They called you because they didn't have any faith left in _me_ ," Jensen's voice booms. It's nearly painful to Jared's ears, but not quite. 

Tears start to stream down Jared's face without his permission, "Jensen I"

"Why are you crying _now_? I haven't hurt you!" Jensen gives his head a small jerk in irritation, "If fact I have sacrificed much to prevent your pain here."

Jared steels his nerves, but Jensen has him by the hair. He doesn't dare speak or try to fight. He plans to let Jensen say whatever he came to say and be done. 

"Nothing to say?" Jensen asks him curiously.

"Plenty," Jared replies coolly. 

"Get on with it then," Jensen tell him. 

"Not. Like. This." Jared speaks slowly and clearly. His voice carries a sharp edge. He feels the grip in his hair lessen slightly. 

"Well, you're certainly not going to have it your own way." Jensen bites back, and reaffirms his grip on Jared. 

Jared forces his muscles to go completely limp, and doesn't say a word. He's tired, and he's still got a major problem to fix. He doesn't have time for the gods jealously--or wrath for that matter. The fault is his own. He told Jensen to return to his people, and he didn't. _Perhaps he has a new people_ Jared muses. It would stand to reason why he's left them to come here after him. He forces his mind to think of somewhere else, anywhere else. No avail. Jensen has him trapped here somehow. 

"Did you think of me last night?" Jensen asks darkly. "Did you feel me watching you while you showered?" 

No response. Jared's forced himself to shut down all together. It's is only form of defense right now. 

"I'll bet you did," The smirk evident in his tone, "You felt me in bed next to you, too. Though your mind was far away, I watched over you."

Jared is surprised at that, but he doesn't react, _Inaction is the best possible course now._ He reminds himself. 

Jensen continues, "You didn't seem too startled when I blew your torch out." Jensen laughs dryly.

Still no response.

"What did you dream about?" Jensen asks, getting closer to Jared's ear. "Was it of me, or simply becoming me?" 

Still nothing.

"Speak Jared!" Jensen demands, and then angrily realizes he can't demand anymore from Jared than Jared can from him. 

He knew the second Jared had returned. There was this magnetic pull drawing him here that wouldn't be ignored. He was elated at first, blindly thinking that Jared had returned to seek him out. Then, he saw Jared and Oberon greet each other, and everything went all to hell after that. He knew that they had went into the woods together. Jensen was unable to follow, and that only made him angry. He returned to his room, dug Jared's book bag from the closet and put it on the bed. He was relieved to see that Jared would be staying a while, but upset again when Jared returned. Jared's mind was heavy with thoughts of war. Jensen only occupied a small portion of those heavy thoughts. He would not be outdone. Jared would not forget how much he still needed Jensen. Even if those silly creatures had no need of him, he knew Jared always would. He's going to make sure Jared knew it too.

He releases his hold on Jared all together and takes a half step back. Jared still doesn't move.

"Go ahead, get comfortable, Jared." Jensen's tone evens out, and then turns darker, "I'm won't touch you again until you're begging for it."

Jared _still_ won't move. He won't. He won't. He won't.

"What are you waiting for?" Jensen asks, and the relights the torch for Jared.

Some part of Jared's still logical brain knows that if he's feeling this weak that Jensen must be too. He can't remember the last time they were together, and he knows that now isn't exactly the best of times to be in this position. He wants to play this to his advantage, but he's not sure how. He's still too proud to admit that he could use Jensen's help--even a little. 

Slowly, but steadily he raises himself back up. He forces himself to sit up completely straight. _Who knew that would be so tiring?_ Jensen is sitting across from him, a smirk playing at his features.

"Can we focus on the matter at hand, please?" Jared tries to sound as though he has a firm grip on himself. They both know better. 

"Which matter would that be? The matter of impending war and destruction among _your_ people? Or the matter where you are weak, exhausted, drained?" He shoots Jared a full on smirk and then breaks. Jared looks deathly pale and weak. His energies are waning and he can feel it, but he's still refusing to acknowledge that he needs what only Jensen can provide. 

"The first matter," Jared tries to speak. It comes out barely above a whisper, "They should be able to self-govern.." Jared's words drift. "All of them," The room is spinning around him and he's not sure what's happening or why he feels so faint. 

"You know I can help with that. All you need do is ask nicely." Jensen informs him, a predatory smile playing at his lips. 

Jared looks up hopeful, but only for a second. As soon as his eyes lock with Jensen's he knows exactly what the god is offering and he's SO not interested in that right now. He rolls his eyes, and tries to mutter the words for Jensen to go fuck himself. 

"Why must you be so stubborn? You know you can't do this without my help, and yet you still refuse to ask for it. You are just as young and foolish as ever." Jensen shakes his head, debating on if he should leave and see Oberon himself. There's no way Jared can be much good to anyone in his current state. Jensen is weak, but not as weak as Jared is. He can hold out a bit longer. 

Jared must sense the shift in Jensen because he asks, "Where are you going?"

The question comes as a surprise to Jensen's ears as he's getting ready to depart. He turns to face Jared. He looks as though he's on the verge of tears and that tears Jensen up from the inside out. He feels far deeper for this creature than what this creature will ever be able to fully comprehend, much less return to Jensen. He's really getting the raw end of this arrangement. Yea the sex is good, but not as good as it could be when there is emotion behind it. 

"Jared I will return to you. I'm going to see Oberon myself and share your ideas with him. I'm sure he can help develop a plan to your liking. We'll talk when I return. Try to get some rest." And like that Jensen is gone leaving Jared to stew in his own juices for a while. 

Finding Oberon proved to be more difficult than he first imagined. He surveyed the work Jared had done the night before and found himself highly impressed with the kid. Upon his journey from the woodland, he found Oberon near the far border. He raised a hand to call him forward. 

"Jensen," Oberon greets him dryly. "I knew upon Jared's arrival, you would not be far behind." A small knowing smile plays at the corners of his mouth as he survey's Jensen.

"Pleased to see some things never change. You're as arrogant as ever Old King," Jensen tries to return the dry greeting, but it comes out all wrong.

"You believe Jared will not lead us to peace because he is too weak at the moment, and his ties with you mean absolutely nothing." Oberon says exactly what's on Jensen's mind. 

"The witch feels no emotional attachment to me or anyone else. You'd be wise to remember that." Jensen tries to explain his reasoning, but this wasn't why he came here. 

"He is a witch no longer. Thanks to you he's been upgraded, and you have cast him aside. Just as you've done to all those who once put their faith in you." Oberon turns to leave, seeing as how this conversation isn't getting them anywhere. 

"Jared thinks the people need a way to self govern themselves, but he's too weak to formulate any plan of action." Jensen splutters out once he sees Oberon is about to leave. 

Oberon turns back to face him. "And who's to blame for young Jared's weakness right now? Our people need leadership Jensen. No more bickering. Give the kid what he needs in order to help us." It's a command from the King. 

Jensen is well aware that Oberon's right, but he's still dead set on proving a point to Jared. Hell to Oberon for that matter. He could fix all this with the wave of his hand if only someone would break and ask him for help. Jensen gives a slight nod with no intention of ever following through. Oberon looks as though he's going to say something else, but thinks better of it. _For someone with so much power, me thinks he should learn to take responsibility. It would serve him well,_ the thoughts stay in his head.

Jensen wonders through his courtyard and his gardens before returning to Jared. Matters in the woodland continue to escalate. The Centaurs and the Satyrs have come together with the fair maidens. They aren't so much about restoring order as they are of taking control over those creatures they deem less important. The situation is chaotic as ever, and Oberon is growing ever more nervous, but still refuses to break. 

He finds Jared much the same as he left him. Jared is still at the table trying to will himself into concentrating. The look on his face is completely blank, and he's not sure what to make of it. He knows what Jared needs right now, but he'll be damned if he's the first to break. Not this time. 

Jared senses him enter, but doesn't break his eye contact with the torch. Whatever Jensen decides to do to him now, Jared knows he'll be defenseless against. He still has a lot of rage inside, but no energy to exert himself. 

"I'm sure you know I'm growing weaker too." Jensen explains. Jared moves his head but only slightly. 

"What we do is up to you Jared. The ball is in your court, so to speak." Jensen turns his back on Jared and moves to their bed. He's too tired now to argue or inform Jared of the new developments in the woodlands. Pretty soon the whole world may be involved. Jensen's sure that won't work out to either one of their advantages. Whatever quarrels arise between him and Jared are best left between him and Jared. Now if he could just find a way to convince Jared of that. 

Jensen sheds his clothes. He considers showering, but doesn't think he'll have the strength to stand. He climbs between the covers. He wants to turn back to Jared, to see his reaction. But he doesn't. He lays there under the moonlight coming in through the window, trying to draw energy from it. 

Jared pads toward the bed, reaching out for Jensen, but not quite touching him. He falls to his knees on the floor at Jensen's back. "What will you have me do?" He asks. Jensen doesn't respond, so Jared reaches up with one hand to trail it along his side. Jensen pushes back into the touch. "Whatever you want." Jensen says, and of course he means it, but he's not sure if Jared can pick up on everything he _isn't_ saying.

"I've never experienced this before. I don't know the best," Jared tries to explain his uncertainty. Jensen turns over to face him. Jared's hand doesn't move from Jensen, it only switches sides as he rolls.

The look on Jensen's face makes Jared question everything he ever thought he knew of the god. Jensen's eyes are focused on Jared. His face serious, but his features softer than Jared's ever seen. It's like he's trying to tell Jared something without using words, but Jared can't understand. Jensen takes the hand on his side and moves it to his mouth. He kisses at Jared's fingers open mouthed, daring to suck at the finger tips. 

Jared starts to feel better instantly, though his mind is still dazed. Jensen works his way to the underside of Jared's wrist, lapping with his is tongue and sucking the soft flesh into his mouth. Jared's head gets lost in the sensation, as Jensen tries to pull Jared into the bed with him. 

Before he realizes what's happening around him, Jared finds himself straddling Jensen. Jensen's eyes are still locked on his, waiting, but for what Jared doesn't know. Jared gives him a questioning look. 

"Let go," Jensen begins, "your body knows what you need even if your mind doesn't." 

That only confuses Jared further. He rolls his eyes in frustration, prompting Jensen to give his hand a squeeze. Jared's attention refocuses on Jensen. 

"Whatever you need, I'm here to provide." Jensen offers himself up for Jared, hoping against hope that Jared will take him up on it.

Some part of that registers with Jared's mentally exhausted state. He knows that he needs Jensen to strengthen himself. He refuses to feel guilt for this because after all isn't this the very thing Jensen needs _him_ for? He doesn't recognize Jensen's offer for what it is, and Jensen doesn't find it surprising. He's hurting all over again on the inside, and he's still not surprised. He fights back more tears as Jared leans down to press a kiss into his chest. 

Jared licks his way up Jensen's neck sucking and biting gently along the way. Jensen holds on to him like a life line. He can feel his energy returning, but only slightly. It's not as revitalizing as it should be. Jensen knows why, and Jared may never. 

When Jared reaches his face, he pulls back like he was burned. "What's wrong?" He asks. Jensen's shocked that Jared's voice actually sounds concerned.

"I'm fine. Keep going," He pushes up against Jared with his hips, "Take what you need." 

Jared gives a slight shake of his head but keeps going. He can feel Jensen's erection pressing against him. Jensen's obviously enjoying himself, so Jared doesn't worry over tears or sweat or funny looks he can't read. He slides down Jensen's body. He wants to try to taste him again, but only better this time. Jensen gently laces his fingers through Jared's hair and pulls up slightly. 

Jared's mouth is hanging open when he looks up to Jensen again. His eyes are a bright green and still glassy in the moon light. His voice is cracked when he speaks, "I've no right to ask, but may I taste you please? If only once more?"

Jared's not sure what to make of such a gentle request, and he's not even sure exactly what Jensen's is asking. He gives the only response he can, "Uhm..sure," 

"Turn around for me," Jensen asks motioning for what he's expecting of Jared. It clicks into place for Jared, and he's still not sure what to think exactly, but he does as he's told. 

Jensen slides his head from the pillow and starts mouthing at Jared's genitals eagerly. He's missed the smell, the flavor, the little movements of Jared's legs. He's missed it all. 

Jared tries to pull his hips upwards in protest. Jared wraps an arm around his lower back instinctively to hold him in place. Jared shakes his head and it tickles Jensen's inner thigh, and then he feels Jared speaking against his testicles. 

"You keep that up, I will not last." Jared whispers against him like it's some dark, hidden secret. 

Jensen flicks his tongue at the leaking head of Jared's engorged member. Jared tries to push past Jensen's lips. Jensen's pulls back to speak, but only briefly, "Then we'll go again...and again....as many times as it takes for you to have what you need." And like that Jensen swallows him down completely. 

Jared moans and doesn't consider the implications of Jensen's words. He pulls at Jensen's testicles gently as he swallows the god down. He smiles within himself when he feels Jensen bucking up against his mouth. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's thighs the best he can and forces his head all the way down. He moans around Jensen in his mouth and can feel the pulsations coming from the other. 

He also feels Jensen wrap both arms around his back side forcing Jared down harder on top of him. He forces Jared all the way his throat with such force he nearly gags, but instead he moans around Jared. Tears of a different kind are leaking from his eyes now, and he's rewarded with the bittersweet taste of Jared's fluids. He can feel Jared swallowing him down in return. 

They both lay there like that. Jensen ever grateful he doesn't need to breathe as he works Jared through all the aftershocks. He would milk Jared dry if he could. Well, he knows he could. It would be up to Jared to want it. He doesn't want Jensen in the same sense Jensen wants him and it's hurting Jensen like hell. More tears come as he comes down from the rush. 

Jared reluctantly gets off Jensen after they've both calmed down. He doesn't spare Jensen as second glance as he retreats to the bathroom to fetch some warm rags. He emerges a few moments later, surprised to see there is still shiny liquid on Jensen's face. He assumes it to be sweat as he reaches down to clean Jensen off. Jensen doesn't move. He accepts the tender touches and caresses for what they are. He allows himself this, if only for moment. Jared looks to the dirty rag and looks to Jensen's face. 

He leans down to lick the sweat droplets only to find they are not sweat. There isn't a sour or bitter flavor. The liquid is sweet and coming from the gods eyes. Jared pulls back, eyeing Jensen suspiciously. "What's wrong?" 

Jensen raises a hand to trail the side of Jared's face. "Nothing is wrong." _Lie_. "I could use a shower," He breaks a genuine smile and Jared's not sure if he's ever seen one that wasn't full of malice. "How bout you?" 

Jared looks thoughtful for a moment. "I would like that, but you stay on your side, and I stay on mine?" He has to ask. If they shared the same shower head, it's possible they would end up dirtier than they are now. 

Jensen gives a mock placating palm outward to Jared, "I'll try my best. Gods honor." Jared only shakes his head. That'll have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wanted to bash a character up side the head? 
> 
> If you've ever written a story, I'm sure you may have experienced this frustration from time to time. If you haven't, I would encourage you to challenge your comfort zone. Only a little. 
> 
> If you've never written a story, I encourage you to give it a try. It's quite fun, but can be a bit stressful from time to time. Even under the stress, your creativity can thrive. 
> 
> In the end, I will probably write another character into this story that can serve my wish of whacking poor Jared over the head for being so young and folly yet. He needs to get a handle on reading emotions because this world revolves around things that aren't seen in the mind and felt with the soul. Jared should be picking up on Jensen's emotional state, but he is ever ignorant of it. I do admit that a lot of that fall is on Jensen, and maybe same said character should whack him upside the head for his trouble also. We'll see. Thanks for reading.


	11. Let me live that Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creature Comforts Continued actually.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough, but very consensual bottom Jared.

They last all of 5 seconds apart once they're in the shower, each one under his own spray. Neither one of them are sure how it happened. One second they were lathering up with Jared's favorite soap, found in his own realm of course, and the next second they are between the two sprays locked in a passionate kiss. 

Jensen is kissing Jared with every unspoken emotion he's been feeling inside ever since Jared made him come untouched. Jared is returning the kiss just as passionately, but like he's going to swallow Jensen all the way down--head first. A thought strikes Jared from nowhere. He breaks the kiss by pulling his head back, but he keeps his body still pressed tightly against him. 

"I want you to split me open," Jared tells him. He's not even sure where this idea came from. He was never one for talking dirty, much less fantasizing about having anything rammed inside him, but now in this moment he can't think of anything he wants more. 

Jensen looks at him confused, "I don't understand," He wants to continue what he's saying but Jared turns around as he falls to the shower floor. His legs are spread wide and he's raising his ass in the air toward Jensen. Jensen can't speak. He grabs the lube from the lower shelf and begins lubing himself up. The action doesn't bring him any closer to climax. It's only when he falls down to his knees behind Jared, he starts to feel even more aroused. 

He slicks a finger and pushes inside Jared. Jared eagerly accepts the intrusion and pushes back for more. "I want all of it, Jen! Don't hold back on me."

"Over eager aren't we?" Jensen pulls his finger free slowly, teasing the rim. He places a hand on Jared's lower back, "Don't move. You'll enjoy this I promise. Let me take my time with you, please."

"We have all the time in the world for that, I need to feel you now," Jared tries to demand, but it only comes out a broken plea. He tries in vain to push back as he feels two fingers now at his entrance. 

"So greedy," Jensen tells him. His own cock is throbbing between his legs, not wanting to be ignored. "I'll bet you could take all of me, just like this, couldn't you?" 

Jared nods his head the best he can and pushes back harder this time against Jensen's fingers. He feels Jensen's fingers crook inside him and he sees white for a moment. His balls draw tighter against his body. His dick firmly pressed up against his stomach. He's desperate for release, but he doesn't want it until Jensen's cock is inside him, fucking him open. 

Jensen must sense what Jared is after because he pulls his fingers out slowly. He doesn't bother working Jared up to three before he pushes the head of his cock to Jared's entrance. Jared only moans louder and tries to push back again. He can feel Jensen's grip bruising his hips, but he doesn't care he needs this. Hard. Fast. Rough. He's tired of gentle touches and tentative caresses. 

Jensen holds him there. Just the head of his cock is inside Jared, teasing the rim. He pulls it out only to start working it in again. Jared is still pleading and barking orders at him. Jensen doesn't care. He needs to tease and pick at Jared just as bad as Jared needs to feel him all the way inside. 

Without warning Jensen forcefully pulls Jared on his cock completely. They both cry out in unison from the force of it. Jensen has his thumb and forefinger wrapped tightly around Jared's cock to stave off his impending orgasm. 

"I'm going to impale you," Jensen tells him, "...'s that what you want?" Jensen asks again, just to be sure. 

Jared nods his head frantically. He's not able to form an actual response with his voice through all the moaning and pleading. 

Jensen reaches forward to kiss and lick at his neck as he starts fucking up into Jared, working him the rest of the way open. Jared loses himself in the sensation of being worked open on Jensen's cock. He falls forward landing on his palms. He's back on all fours without ever realizing he wasn't. 

Jensen is pounding into him from behind without mercy. Jared can hear skin slapping against skin above the sound of the water's spray. He places his hands palms outward against the shower wall in front himself. He stiffens his body, so that Jensen's not pushing him forward anymore. He uses his new found leverage to push back against every one Jensen's brutal thrusts. 

Jensen can feel the change as Jared moves. At first he assumed he was being too rough and Jared wanted to get away. As soon as he was met with even more resistance, he started fucking into Jared harder, and moaning louder. Jared wasn't trying to get away, he only wanted to push back. 

Jensen wraps a firm hand around Jared's leaking cock and keeps it there as he fucks in and out of him. With only a few thrusts Jared is coming and collapsing on the shower floor. He's too weak from his orgasm to hold himself up. Jensen catches him before he lands on his head, holding him up on his knees, supporting him. 

Jared's head lulls back against his chest. He's still trying to work Jared through the aftershocks. They're both shaking all over from it, but Jensen presses firm kisses into Jared's neck. He whispers right at his ear, "Sh...sokay....I've got you." He feels Jared go completely limp against him. He's still inside Jared, and he knows he should probably pull out and clean up, but he can't bring himself to make the first move. 

He wraps both his arms around Jared protectively. The spray from the shower works to clear away most of the mess. Theoretically Jensen knows they can stay in here like this as long as they both desire. The hot water never runs out here. Neither of their skin will prune. He can't help but think that Jared would be more comfortable curled up in bed with him, properly this time. 

It's with that self encouraging thought that he starts to work himself out of Jared. 

"Uhhhggmm," Jared groans in frustration, "Not yet. Please." 

"Shhh," Jensen reassures, "Okay, we don't have to move yet. Whenever your ready." He licks and nibbles at Jared's neck and make believes for a moment that he could have Jared like this always. Warm and pliant under his touch, accepting of everything he has to give from within and without. He knows it's a fantasy, but he's going to live it as long as Jared will allow him. 

He holds Jared tighter, firmer, and inhales his scent. There is no hint of fear anymore. Jared is regaining his strength and with it his confidence. Jensen presses an affectionate kiss to his cheek. His heart flutters when he feels Jared pressing into the touch. He knows it's not real, but he can pretend just a little longer. There is no sense of love or affection coming from Jared. What's there doesn't go below the surface of the body into the realm of emotion. Jensen is reminded of the fact when he breathes Jared in again. A disappointed sigh escapes his lips. 

"What is it Jensen? And don't say you're fine. I know something's troubling you. Tell me what it is?" He means for it to come out a statement, but....

"It's nothing for you to be concerned with. I'll still serve my purpose for you, the same as you'll serve yours for me." Jensen tells him regretfully. 

Jared's not sure what this means, but he's sure he doesn't like Jensen's tone. He tries to stand, but finds himself pulling off of Jensen's soft cock. Fluids leak from him, and he scowls. 

Jensen smirks up at him, "I tried telling you...you said 'no'...'not yet'..." He watches with adoration as Jared turns his back to the spray in attempt to wash himself clean. He stays seated, but scoots back to his own side of the shower to watch Jared while he works to clean himself off. His dick tries to show interest, but Jensen wills it stay down. Finally Jared opens his eyes to Jensen. 

"What?" The question comes out innocently through Jensen's lips. 

"I don't see how I'm such an open book to you while you remain an enigma to me." Jared says it matter of factly, without harshness or bitterness. 

"I've been around longer than you. It's only natural that I would understand many things in which you don't." Jensen responds with same dry neutral tone Jared used.

"Right... but seeing as how we're bound together now.... whether we like it or not..... it doesn't seem fair." The look on Jared's face tells Jensen is is genuinely curious about how all this works. 

"Fair to whom?" Jensen knows the answer, but asks anyway. 

"Fair to me of course! I know there's something wrong here. I know it has to do with me, even if I'm not affected by it Jen. It's troubling you, and that's enough to make me feel troubled." Jared lets it all out, hoping it will encourage Jensen to open up and say something, anything on the matter. He rinses his hair again, just because it feels good.

"You don't feel troubled." Jensen tells him plainly. "You're mildly curious, that's all." Jensen goes to stand and Jared whirls around so that he's hit with the water from Jared's wet hair. Jared shuts the water off. 

"Fuck you! Telling me how I feel. I know my feelings." Jared tells him as he steps from the shower and tries to get a towel. Jensen wraps him up in one instead. 

"Then tell me, Jay. If you could go back to that day you first met me, would you change anything?" Jensen gets directly to the heart of the matter. 

Jared thinks for a moment. Perhaps he hesitates a moment too long because Jensen reiterates the question, "Given the opportunity would you have still agreed to bind yourself to me? Or would you have sought anything else?" 

Jared still thinks on this long and hard. He's not sure what the right answer is, or if there's even a right answer to what Jensen's asking. He's apparently asking for a reason, and that reason is unknown to Jared. If he had some insight to Jensen's motive he may have known the right thing to say. As it is, Jensen is very tight lipped on this line of questioning and Jared doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing. 

"The truth would have sufficed Jared," Jensen tells him as he starts patting Jared dry. He's idly reminded of their first time together. Jared may be filled with all sorts of regret, but Jensen will never know for sure. While Jensen holds many regrets within himself, he doesn't regret taking Jared's virginity nor binding himself with Jared. He is saddened that Jared doesn't feel the same way, but he doesn't regret what they've done. 

"The truth? What truth?" Jared questions, obviously confused.

"Your truth, of course," Jensen takes Jared by the hand and leads him out to the bed. 

He's trying to pull Jared in with him when Jared stops allowing himself to be pulled forward. Jensen turns to face Jared. They lock eyes and Jared speaks. 

"My truth is that I was young and foolish when I opened that portal. I made a mistake that can't be undone now. I have to live with that same as you. I'm doing the best I can while trying to avoid any further mistakes." Jared feels like he did a pretty good job summarizing _his_ truth for Jensen, but Jensen looks devastated. _NOT good. In fact, that was the total opposite of good._

Without thinking he climbs into the bed not next to, but right on top of Jensen. He's trying to kiss the sadness away because he _knows_ there's no mistaking that look. Jensen places a hand flat against Jared's chest to stop him. 

"Please, I think I've had enough." Jensen tells him, turning his head to the side so Jared can't reach his lips. 

"Okay, no more kissing" Jared promises, and uses his hand to turn Jensen's face back to his, "Can I hold you at least?" 

Jared looks so earnest, Jensen doesn't have the heart to tell him no. He knows he's going to hate himself for this in the morning, but right now in this moment, he'll continue the fantasy from the shower in his head until sleep takes him. He gives Jared a slight nod. 

Jared hugs him close and fights back the urge to plant gentle kisses wherever his mouth will reach. He lays on his side in the bed next to Jensen. Jensen's not sure how Jared wants to hold him, so he does his best to get comfortable. 

Jared must sense his frustration or unease because he flips Jensen on his side. Jensen's back is pressed firmly to Jared's chest. Jared is holding him close. His head is resting just above Jensen's head and he can feel Jared's warmth breath brushing against the back of his neck. He doesn't fight it. He allows himself to feel warm, safe, protected, and most of all loved in Jared's arms. He tries to burrow backwards to get as close to Jared as he possibly can. Jared gives him a reassuring squeeze, and that's the last thing Jensen can remember as he drifts off to rest.


	12. Impending War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha makes a second more meaningful appearance. 
> 
> Jared and Jensen are hit with some knowledge. 
> 
> There may be a dragon in the future. Misha speaks in riddles sometimes, so who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst from Jensen  
> Fluff from Jared  
> 

Jared inhales a scent that is purely Jensen as he wakes. He feels a firm body wrapped up in his arms, and before he can think better of it, he pulls the body closer to him to inhale again--deeper this time. 

He presses a firm open kiss to the back of Jensen's neck. He's felling much better today. In fact this may be the best he's _ever_ felt. He considers this fondly for a moment and he really can't decide if he felt better after sleeping with Jensen for the first time or right now. He's inclined to go with right now. He touched a part of Jensen last night that wasn't on the outside. He's not entirely sure what it means yet, but he's happy it happened. 

He comes back to the room around him and laughs as Jensen starts to stir underneath him, mumbling something incessantly. 

"What was that?" Jared asks, without loosening his grip on Jensen. 

"I think he said you're a furnace....or you're like a furnace." 

They both jerk stock still at the unfamiliar voice in the room. Jared bolts upright in the bed and looks for the source. Jensen blearily sits up rubbing at his head. Sweat is pooled on his chest from Jared's heat. It's a grey morning, he realizes looking out the window. They'll not spot the intruder in this lighting. He's not sure if Jared knows that. He dares a glance to Jared. Jared's eyeing the room frantically. His eyes haven't locked onto anything. 

"Show yourself," Jensen demands. 

"Very well then, don't wrinkle your sheets." Misha appears before them at the foot of the bed. 

Jared looks perplexed and Jensen looks pissed. 

"Why are you here!" Jensen doesn't hide any anger or shock. 

Jared places a reassuring hand on Jensen's thigh under the cover and speaks. 

"What he means to say, is why have you come to visit us on such a....gloomy morning?" He tries for a placating, calmer tone than the one Jensen used. 

Jensen wants to shout again, but the hand on his thigh prevents it. He finds Jared's touch eerily calming. He starts having a mental meltdown forgetting that Misha is in the room with them. 

"It's high time I introduced myself to you Jared. I wanted to come by and let you know you're not the only one of your kind to make it here. However, you are the only one of your kind to make it here bound to a deity." Misha speaks as though all of this will make sense to Jared. It does. 

"I've known I'm not the only one of my kind here. I know that there are others like me, and I'm not at all interested in meeting them at the moment." Jared tells him dismissively, hoping the stranger will get to the real heart of the matter. 

"Yes, but you are bound to a deity of this land and that's precisely what makes you different, yes?" Misha continues unfazed. 

"I am bound to him yes." Jared doesn't see what point the stranger is trying to make. 

"And you feel as though you are above the rest of us of yes?" Damn. Does Misha have to spell it all out for him?

Jared cracks a smirk. "Well Jensen did tell me I was only a glorified witch and in no position to play god, so I guess I am no better than any of the rest of you. Not really." 

Misha looks victorious for some reason, "See, then why not come and visit? We could use a..witch...of your talents."

"In case it has escaped your notice there is an impending war in the woodlands right now, and I've been tasked by Lord Oberon to assist." Jared tries to think of anything that will stop Misha from dragging him off into parts unknown. He's still got hand on Jensen's thigh, so there won't be any input from him on this matter. Jared needs to handle this on his own. 

"Their god sits right beside you," Misha points to Jensen, "I'm sure he can handle whatever has their knickers in a bunch." 

Jared glances to Jensen. He's dazed out, but why Jared doesn't know. 

"It's complicated right now. Maybe after once all this is over, I can pay you and your people a visit." Jared tries for anything to make the stranger go away. He's getting some really bad vibes. 

"I see," Misha keeps his features cool and his voice steady, "Well don't dally too much longer. Destruction from war spreads faster than dragon's fire." 

Like that he's gone. Jared removes his hand from Jensen's thigh only to have Jensen grasp his wrist. He looks to Jensen. His eyes are wide and a deep green.

"Who was that?" the question comes out a whisper from Jared. 

"That was the ruler of magicians, though I've come to view him as only a skilled alchemist and no magician. His presence here shouldn't be taken lightly. I'll need to put more warding up around the room. It seems to have faded in the time we were away." Jensen explains to him. Jared slightly understands. 

"We have a bigger concern than that before us now." Jared tells him not wanting to dwell on Misha. Jensen moves to get out of bed and rummages through his footlocker. Jared reaches for his bag and tries to find something to wear. 

"The robes are in the closet, as always." Jensen tells him as he pulls out the supplies he was looking for. 

Jared eyes him carefully, "What did you have in mind?" He sets his own bag aside and moves to the closet.

Jensen doesn't blame Jared for sounding skeptical of him or his intentions, but that doesn't dull the pain in his chest. "The woodland robes." 

Jared doesn't have to ask which ones or why. It was the first set of robes he'd worn to the woodland, when he first officially met the creatures there. _That feels like it was years ago_. He digs through the closet only to find there was no need. Jensen had them hanging in the part of his closet that he designated for Jared's things. Jared notices a couple other robes hanging there, but he doesn't pay them much attention. He grabs the robes of green and brown earthy tones and puts them on. 

He steps from the closet to witness Jensen adding finishing touches to his warding. He's still walking about completely nude. Jared's dick tries to take an interest, but he wills it away. They have more important matters to discuss. Jared crosses the room to sit at the table and wait for Jensen to finish up. 

Jensen doesn't spare a glance in Jared's direction. He maintains his focus on finishing the warding. He packs his supplies away just as carefully as he pulled them out and then walks to the bathroom. 

The room is much darker than usual this time of morning. It's like the land is aware of the impending doom, and the weather is responding in kind. Jared debates on the implications of that while Jensen is doing whatever he's doing in the bathroom. 

He emerges moments later from the bathroom in a solid white gown, with only a golden rope tied around him at the waist. Jared's taken back by the look at first. Jensen is devastatingly handsome like this. He looks.... _beautiful. The word you're looking for is beautiful,_ his brain supplies. 

He visibly relaxes as Jensen takes his seat at the table across from Jared. Jared's looking at him funny, and Jensen's not sure how to respond. 

"So this impending war, and your ideas for a peaceful resolution." Jensen starts the conversation.

"Yes. By my calculations Oberon and his people will only be safe through this night at the most. We need to try to put an end to this as quickly as possible. The damage and everything has already been repaired. But I'm really no moderator for conflict." Jared explains to Jensen how far he's got. 

"Right, damages have been repaired. Good job with that by the way." Jensen means it for the compliment it is. "But that still leaves the problem of ensuring this is a permanent fix. You had said they should be self-governing?" 

"Yes, each group of creatures should have someone they answer to. Lord of the Fae shouldn't be expected to watch after all of them all the time and neither should you or I." Jared wishes he could get the right words out. 

"You believe there should be a hierarchy or chain of command, so to speak?" Jensen spoke the words for him. 

"Exactly," Jared confirms. "But how will those leaders be selected? By merit? By vote? Popularity?" 

"I suggest choosing the leaders of this new woodland by hand. You handpick them yourself, and I'm sure your will shall be followed." Jensen tells him encouragingly. 

"My will?" Jared questions. "I'm just some glorified witch. I'm no god, only bound to one." Jared casts his eyes down. "They'll never listen to me." 

He feels Jensen grab his hand. Their eyes meet. "You are so much more here than a glorified witch, and I'm sorry. I should have never uttered such things to you." 

Jensen looks like he means it and Jared can sense that he is genuine, but he still feels a little uneasy. Jensen grasps his hand reassuringly. "They will listen to you. Whatever their differences, they look up to you. I'm sure they will listen." 

Jared nods. "I will go see Oberon at once." He holds Jensen's gaze, "Come with me." 

Jensen pulls his hand back, "I will only tarnish your credibility. You do not want me by your side on this," He warns, not mentioning to Jared that it was he who started this mess in the first place. 

Jensen sounds so sure, and Jared's so naive he believes him. Jensen gives him a parting nod as Jared leaves. 

He sets out himself to find Misha and find out this talk of dragon fire is and what exactly it has to do with Jared. It seems to be forgotten wisdom to not cross a wizard for they are very subtle and easily offended. Jensen has done well to remember that, but to what end?

He finds Misha by the caves, as expected. "To what do I owe your early morning visit?" He asks the magician, whatever as respectfully as he can manage. 

"More than a glorified witch!" Misha tells him angrily. "You kept him from us." 

"He's mine," Jensen states the fact as Misha should be well aware by now. 

"His body may be yours, but his heart and soul remain his own." Misha is aware. "He's going to be more for our people than some kept pet of yours." 

"That's not what this is about." Jensen tells him plainly, clearly defeated. "I've told you that's not what I want of him." 

"You have gotten your emotions mixed up with your night time activities. You say that you love him, but you are keeping him tied to you like some kind of sex toy." Misha finishes for him. 

"NO!" Jensen shouts. Misha's eye brows raise comically. 

"No? So if you could undo your bindings you would?" Misha asks.

"Of course not. I have no regrets there." Jensen says it like it should matter.

"But he does." Misha states, and Jensen falls to his knees. 

"I have come here dressed in peace only seeking your advice." Jensen does a good job checking his emotions.

Misha pulls back and eyes Jensen from head to toe for the first time. He's silent a moment, locking eyes with Jensen before he speaks again, "Tell me Jensen. Is this how you seen it all playing out when you brought him here?" 

Jensen's face grows even paler. He remembers _exactly_ how he saw all this playing out. It's not as arousing now as it was that day. Now it's a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jensen concentrates of leaving and returning home, but Misha snaps a finger to keep him in place. "No, of course it's not. You'd seen him as a new play toy. You never once stopped to consider _his_ feelings. I think it's only fair you're the one hopelessly in love, and he couldn't care less." Misha releases the hold on Jensen, allowing him to leave. 

Maybe Misha is right, and the pain that Jensen's feeling now is only his just desserts. The universe always has a way of sorting itself out in the end. Misha was right about one thing. Jensen never once stopped to consider Jared's feelings until after he'd developed his own attachments. He had always assumed that because of the bond, Jared would have to feel the same way with the same level of emotion. For the first time, Jensen's willing to admit that maybe he didn't know everything he thought he did. 

He's waiting by the window for Jared when he returns. The sun never got any higher in the sky and a dark shadow is cast about the room before Jared comes in. He places a hand on Jensen's shoulder, causing Jensen to jump. He knew Jared was there, but he hadn't been expecting the touch. 

"How'd it go?" He asks without looking to Jared. 

"As good as could be expected, I guess. Oberon's making the move to get his people back home. There is still turmoil in the woodlands, and no one can get on the same page with what needs to happen next." Jared gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He thinks back to all of the fighting and shouting. Jensen was wrong about them all falling in line behind him, but he doesn't bring it up. "How about you? The matter you attended to. Did it go okay?" 

Jensen dares a look up at Jared. Concern is written all over his face, and Jensen's not sure why he'd be concerned. "It was..worse than I expected." He jerks his head back to the window. He wants to lie to Jared, tell him that everything's fine and not to worry. He can't, not when Jared looks at him like that. It's best not to meet his eyes during this conversation. He places a hand on top of Jared's as he speaks, hoping to reassure him somehow. 

"I think you should go and see Misha and his minions. It will be good for you." Jensen can tell him that part honestly. 

"But bad for you." Jared _can_ read between the lines. 

Jensen shakes his head jerkily. "No, it's no less than I deserve." 

"What is that supposed to mean? Hey..." Jared turns Jensen's head to face him. "Talk to me." This time it doesn't come out a question. Jensen's crying again, and Jared's not sure when the dynamic of their relationship shifted. He's not sure that he likes it. He uses his thumb to brush a tear away, and smiles down at Jensen. Jensen looks confused for a moment. Then Jared is dropping to his knees in front of where Jensen is seated, and looking up to him earnestly. 

"I can't help if you won't talk." Jared laces their fingers together and then an idea strikes him from nowhere. He places an open hand against Jensen's temple and shuts his eyes tight. 

Jensen should pull away...Like far the fuck away, but he can't. Jared is reading him now like an open book and Jensen is powerless to stop him. He can feel his body tingling as Jared digs further. Soon there is a warmness in his chest that he's only felt a couple times. The feeling goes then immediately to his head, making him dizzy with it. His head lulls and Jared pulls his hand back. Jensen's eyes come open surprised. He wasn't aware he'd closed them. 

He glances to Jared's eyes, afraid of what he'll find there. Jared's looking up at him with a look of pure sympathy, which Jensen finds more dreadful than disgust or hatred. It is a look of pity meaning that Jared feels sorry him. He jerks his head away again. He had every right to be afraid to look at Jared. Jensen's not sure what looks worse on Jared hatred or pity toward him. Either way his fears were confirmed. He's far too hurt right now to be angry. He'll find his anger later. Right now, he'd rather sit here and wait for Jared to decide what he's going to do next. Jared doesn't move. 

"Go and see them Jay. It may be good for you, and most entertaining for Misha," Jensen tries to sound encouraging. 

"I have nothing for Misha or his ways, though I have to admit he may hold knowledge that I otherwise won't be able to find." Jared's mind goes back to the debate on visiting this group of like minded people or letting them lie. 

"I'm afraid if you don't see them soon of your own freewill, they will resort to drawing you out. Neither one of us wishes for that." Jensen tells him honestly. 

"Have no fear Jensen. I'm done with others telling me what I should do or how I should do it. For once, I would like to do as I wish. I will deal with Misha and his kind when the time comes." Jared passes a knowing smile to Jensen, but he missed it. He refuses to face Jared. 

"I'll be here when you return," Jensen tells him like he has any option of not being here at Jared's beacon call. Jared has his manhood inside a vice and doesn't even realize it. Part of Jensen is growing bitter, and the other part knows that Jared holds no blame. If Jensen needs to find the guilty party causing his woe, he only needs to look in a mirror. 

Jared's not sure what's with Jensen this evening. He knew something was off yesterday, but was expecting it to be better today. If anything he feels even far off balance, and Jensen is still refusing to talk to him. He's found himself in a hopeless situation, so he throws his hands in air, and moves to the bathroom to take a shower. This time it is to remove residual negativity from the day. Jared appreciates the shower much more now that he knows what it's purpose here is. 

He walks from the bathroom to find Jensen curled up at the window like he intends to rest there. Jared's mind flashes back to the first blowjob he ever received. He remembers that was the first sign of awkwardness between them, and it only escalated from there. Jared had slept at the window that night, and he's determined that Jensen wouldn't be resting there tonight. He snaps his finger as an afterthought occurs to him, _Jensen should wash the negativity away too_. If anyone needs to be purified and refreshed from the days events it's Jensen. Jared moves to the window without hesitation.


	13. Banishing Negativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared works to release the negativity Jensen's holding onto. They have a heart to heart....Well, maybe it's a head to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complicated stuff...Very little or no smut in this one.

He reaches a tentative hand out to massage at the base of Jensen's neck. The god is filled with so much tension it takes all tentativeness from Jared. He uses both hands and wills his fingers to massage and dig deeper into the flesh, to really get at all those toned (but knotted) muscles underneath. 

Jensen moans and forces his shoulders down more to allow Jared more access. He had drifted into a fitful rest to only be awoken by Jared and his magic hands. Jared is working his upper back over good starting at the shoulders and then working down to the blades. He moves to the spine next, using his knuckles to rub small but firm circles into each vertebrae. 

Jensen lets his arms move out to the side so that Jared has room to work. Jared's fingers don't take the bait though, they move lower down Jensen's back. Going first at his sides and then working back to the middle. Jensen is growing hard from the sensations, but he ignores it because that's not with this is about. This isn't Jared wanting sex. This is Jared trying to comfort him, and Jensen is determined to savor every moment. 

He finally reaches the rest Jensen's lower back and rubs there as best he can, but the angle is all wrong. He takes his right hand and pulls at Jensen's left arm. "C'mon, Jen. I'll do you one better." 

"You don't have to," Jensen protests trying to pull his arm back.

 _Seriously?!_ Jared thinks to himself. Jensen is pouting like a petulant child. _More bees with honey,_ his mind helpfully supplies. He pulls gently at Jensen's arm, "I _want_ to," He leans down to lick at Jensen's earlobe. "I'll make you want to, too. C'mon," he says pulling with more force this time. 

Jensen reluctantly allows himself to be pulled up. "But Jay you don't even need me now. Leave me be," 

Jared abandons the bees and honey and uses all his power to pull Jensen into his arms. He catches the god with ease, "I may not have need of you right now, but Jen, that doesn't stop you from needing me. It wouldn't hurt your pride too bad to admit that sometimes." Without another word he pulls and pushes Jensen to the bathroom. Yes, Jared's aware he only just left it a few moments ago, but this isn't about him. It's about Jensen. Pay attention. 

Jensen places both arms out to his sides as Jared tries to push him in the shower, "Bath," Jensen mutters under his breath. 

_Seriously?!_ but even bigger this time because, 'hello washing negativity down the drawn, not soaking in it!'. "Uhmm..yea...sure," Jared tries to find validity in his argument without upsetting Jensen. 

"I just thought it would be better to rinse it all away instead of wallowing in it, ya know?" Jared keeps a hand on Jensen's hip to hold him steady. 

"What do ya mean?" Jensen's mind thinks about how good the high powered jets will feel on his back. 

"I mean let me take care of you, Jen. My fingers can work you over better than your fancy jets." He pushes his fingers into Jensen's lower back to drive his point home. 

Jared has a good argument. Jensen releases his grip on the glass shower door and takes a step inside. 

Jared works him over good under the spray and out of the spray. He pays special attention to Jensen's upper back. If he didn't know any better he'd say this god is walking around like the whole wide universe is resting on his back. Jared uses his index and middle fingers on each hand to trace the tense muscles at the base of Jensen's neck. The left side isn't that tense and Jared can work it out with only a few passes of his fingers. But the right side is more serious. The muscles are all bunched up from the base of his neck into the back of his head. 

Jared works out what he can in the position he's in. He's picked up a thing or two in books, and he believes he's got just the trick for Jensen's tension. He's got to get him laying down first. He finished washing Jensen off, and when Jensen steps from the shower Jared pats him dry with the towel. Only Jared does it better because he kisses _everywhere_ he pats with the towel. Jensen is very interested, his cock is coming to life, and he wants to make a move. But that doesn't feel _at all_ like what Jared's leading to with his gentle caresses and affectionate kisses. Jensen tries to will himself to behave until he can figure out what Jared's playing at. 

Once Jensen's dry, Jared positions them in the bed the way they need to be. Jared is sitting crisscrossed at the head of the bed and Jensen's head is on a pillow placed over the gap created by Jared's crossed legs. He's looking up to Jared with a confused expression. Suddenly something is coming up the center of his back and it's releasing pressure on its way up. Jared is giving him a knowing smile and the action is repeated. It feels like Jared is literally pulling the tension from it as though it were a string. Jared goes further down Jensen's back to the very base of his spine. His hair gets so close, Jensen has to blow it from his face. If he weren't so out of it right now he'd be reaching to lick and kiss at Jared. As it is, Jared starts pulling upward for Jensen and backward for himself. Jensen doesn't fight the satisfied moan that escapes once Jared as pulls completely free. 

"Dude! You gotta show me how you do that," Jensen can't believe how relieved he feels right now. Stress and tension are gone. He feels light as a feather, and he's in just as much awe. Jared is smirking at him, and Jensen throws a genuine smile in return. 

"You want me to teach you? Fine. First you're going to teach me a few things," Jared makes a fair offer. 

"What could you possibly want to learn from me?" Jensen's curious. 

"Anything you can teach me about your world..."He pauses and places a hand over Jensen's chest, "Anything you are willing to teach me about you." 

Jensen is not so ignorant to human ways that he misses the point Jared illustrated with a single touch to his chest. He stares at Jared's hand and then up to his face. Jared clearly doesn't know anything about Jensen, but he's willing to learn. All hope isn't lost for Jensen after all. If Jared's willing to learn about him, then maybe Jared may learn to love him--if only a little. 

"You read me earlier," It only comes out as a whisper.

"I know," Jared whispers back like they are sharing a secret. He bent in half to plant a wet kiss on Jensen's forehead. His hair falling all around Jensen, who gives a laugh and slight jerk at the sensation. "That tickles," 

Jared remains still, "You believe you have deeper feelings for me." Jared watches as Jensen tries to nod slowly. _If I could see him properly I can talk to him properly_. Without putting much more thought into it than that, him and Jensen are sitting across from one another at their table with a torch light between them. Jared looks around puzzled, and visibly relaxes at the familiarity of it.

Jensen laughs lowly and shakes his head, "You really need to take control over your mind. It's hard to tell where we're gonna end up next." He scolds good naturedly. 

Jared takes in Jensen's body language along with his facial expression before speaking again. Jensen's been 'off' for days now, and Jared has a sneaking suspicion it has something to do with the feelings he's harboring within. _Can loving someone really cause so much pain?"_ Jared can't help but concentrate on that one question in particular because there have been many times he's felt empty or lonely (so to speak), but never in pain. And surely he's never been as devastated as Jensen's looked. Jared's cried from frustration yes, but not pain...never heart break.

Jensen's own mind is racing enough for the both of them. _He will never feel love because he must first feel the heartache that comes with it. The two are hand in hand together._ The words echo in Jensen's head and he can't believe _he_ , had been so foolish. Jensen shakes his head at his own internal musings, and looks back to Jared. "You truly are smarter than I ever gave you credit for."

Jared's head jerks in surprise coming back to the present. "Really? Not just young and innocent, but a sharp mind too?" He tries to make light of Jensen's words. 

"Shut up," Jensen mocks back. He knew from the moment he seen Jared staring himself down in the mirror that he was more than a pretty face and fine body. However, the boy's intelligence _still_ sneaks up on him. "What else do you wanna know about?" Neither of them feel tired, so why not humor Jared? Jensen may learn something of his own in return. 

"How bout we start with the basics...Where ya from?" Jared asks another question that been floating around the back of his mind.

"Up there," Jensen tries to point to the stars out the window. "They were a very organized people. All different groups, and if you didn't belong to a group you were banished. That's how I came to be here. I just didn't fit." 

Jared nods his understanding. He hadn't fit in his world either. He smiles brightly to Jensen, "See, we do have something in common. I didn't belong in my world either."

"But you feel as though you belong here?" Jensen could really use a drink of spirits or something to continue this conversation. 

Jared locks eyes with him again, "I belong with you. That's not a matter of feeling. That's just a matter of fact." 

"But if you could involve feeling?" Jensen's leading to something, he's too sober for he knows, but he has to keep going. 

"Why?" Jared looks confused. "Why involve feeling at all? Isn't that just how things are now?" 

"Feeling brings more power," Jensen tells him easily as though it should be obvious. Jared still isn't really getting it, so Jensen elaborates. "You always feel much better once we've come together. Imagine how much better you'll feel if there's ever an emotion behind it. Attach an emotion behind your time with me, and see how much better you feel."

Jared grins, "What kind of emotion would you like me to attach?"

Jensen's caught off guard. That wasn't the question he anticipated, and now he's forced to think of an actual answer. Jensen knows the answer on his lips, but he also knows Jared's not ready for that level of emotion. He strives for something in the middle as he speaks, "Fondness?"

"Are you asking or telling?" Jared can't help but smirk.

"All I'm saying is that it needs to be positive in nature." Jensen tries to maintain neutrality. 

"It is very positive in nature already Jensen. You make me feel good." Jared tells him earnestly. 

Jensen shakes his head. "It should go below the flesh." 

Jared's eyebrows raise in surprise. "You're telling me that _you've_ decided I should feel more for you than a physical attraction?"

Jensen's stuck his own foot in his mouth this time. He can't make Jared feel one way or another toward him, and he certainly shouldn't be suggesting it. "Just give it a shot. Am I that bad? Can you at least pretend to be fond of me?" Jensen keeps his voice level. 

"Oh I am fond of you and what you do for me," Jared doesn't want to admit it, but he _has_ grown rather fond of Jensen. That is as far as it goes though. He's just not a touchy feel kind of guy. Even in his own world he's not sure he can associate love and gratitude ever being felt. It just wasn't a thing for him. Like he was messed up from the beginning. He can remember feeling love for his parents, but he needed his parents for survival. _Is love created from need really love at all?_ Jared doesn't have an answer, and that's why love is best left from the equation. 

Jared's response isn't exactly what Jensen was looking for, but he'll take it over pure hatred or pity any day. He continues the conversation. "What else would you like to know?"

Jared considers for a moment everything he's learned and some things he still hasn't. It comes to him like the most natural thing in the world. "Exactly _what_ are you?" 

Jensen's eyes grow comically wide. That wasn't even a question he was expecting and he has no idea how to answer it. "I'm not sure what you mean. What am I?" 

Jared grins at him. "Oberon said that you used your natural abilities to help them when you came here. Your natural abilities were enhanced through your actions with them and from the land. I know that because my own abilities have become enhanced since I arrived here, and you can't take the credit for all of that. I assumed that you were a god or deity at first, but for all I know you could be some kind of soul sucking incubus. I ask again, which is it?" 

Jensen shakes his head slowly. "I don't know. I'm just a guy, from a place far away. I came here. Oberon said I was the answer of a prayer--his prayer. He said I was here to help and I did. After that they named me their Lord and overseer. They set me up in this nice palace, and I've been here ever since. I don't even know how long ago that was. Time flows differently here. I would say a millennia at least."

Jared grew still and silent as the grave while Jensen spoke. He feels better somehow receiving the whole story, but it still doesn't shed much light onto what Jensen was originally. He's staring off again blankly when Jensen gets his attention again. 

"So, no. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think I'm a soul sucking incubus. In fact, your soul is still very much your own." He's smiling simply at Jared, who returns the smile. 

"Now if that's all you wanna know for now, can you show me the neat trick you pulled on my back?" Jensen's excited to put the conversation behind them. 

Jared nods. "I can show you, but it's only fair to warn you that you won't have use for it on your own," he pauses to laugh, "And I'm sure the maidens wouldn't do much good with it either." 

Jensen nods in agreement. "You're saying that even once I know how it works, it would be pointless to me without you." 

Jared nods as he stands to move to the bed. 

"I'm good with it." Jensen tells him. He simply wants to know how to it works. He hadn't had any intentions of teaching it someone else or performing it himself. 

Jared re positions himself in the bed. He's got his fingers laced and locked together in a hold that's unfamiliar to Jensen. Jared pushes his hands closer to Jensen so he can see how his fingers are locked. "You have to inter-lock them like this," Jared explains, "And then you need to make sure the one laying in front of you is at the right angle." 

He motions for Jensen to lay down again. "It won't be as intense this time because we only just did this. At least you'll know how it works." Jensen positions himself in Jared's lap, just like before. He notices now that before he lays down Jared's arms are under him. As soon as Jensen's laying back Jared wastes no time starting to pull. "See, like this. Envision that you're pulling all the bad stuff out. It can be stress, negativity, or in your case tension." 

"Does the vision depend on the one you have in your lap?" Jensen asks. 

"Of course it does. Not everyone will need the same thing. The vision should match what the recipient needs." Jared explains easily. 

"That's still a neat trick. Where'd you learn it?" Jensen can't help but ask. 

"Books," Jared says, almost bitterly. "Almost everything I know came from a book. The real world experience I have here with you and Oberon is only a little of my knowledge bank." He leans down once more to kiss Jensen on the forehead. "I'd like to change that. With your permission of course." Yea Jared knows he's sucking up to Jensen a little bit. Maybe he can use this to make a fresh start for their working relationship. 

Jensen only hums in satisfaction. "Rest now?" 

Jared nods his contentment as well, "Yes, please."

They fall asleep curled together on Jensen's side of the bed. Jared's sure he's playing the little spoon this evening, but he doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term soul sucking incubus came to me from another fic entitled Renovation Rumble, written by the wonderful StorySpinner70. It can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12657753).
> 
> I warn you it's a work of complete hilarity. The first time I read it was 3 in the morning when everyone was asleep. I laughed so hard I had tears streaming down my face by the end. It was hard to breathe because I had to be quiet. Very well worth a second fourth and hundredth read. Go give the author some love!


	14. Off to see the Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared decides to visit Misha, but only to hear him out. 
> 
> Jensen returns to his normal pre-emotional state.
> 
> Misha.....Well.....He's Misha.

They both wake to another gloomy morning. 

"I haven't seen the sun in four days, Jensen, this can't be good." Jared says exactly what's on his mind as he eyes the window. He can see the mist and gloom blocking the sun's rays. 

Jensen turns himself to the window, "Dark days are falling on us indeed." He agrees. 

Neither of them are in a hurry to move from the bed and start their day just yet.

Jensen holds Jared just a little tighter against him. "I'm afraid they'll continue to darken until you see Misha." 

"Whatever could he want with me? I'd be less anxious about seeing him if I were sure of his intentions." Jared stiffens in the hold. He really doesn't wish to see Misha right now. 

"I'm not sure what his intentions are. He believes that you will be good for him and his following. Perhaps you have knowledge locked away that he seeks. I'm not sure." Jensen tries to sound as reassuring as he can. Then he changes the subject all together. "How did it go with Oberon yesterday?" 

Jared tenses even more. He had avoided the topic last night, but in the light of another gloomy day Jared knows he can avoid it no longer. "They didn't listen, and they didn't fall in line behind me as expected. What's worse is Oberon has less of a following now. There are multiple factions breaking off and going their own way, and I'm certain that way will not lead to peace."

"I can speak with them, but I'm afraid I won't be of much help." Jensen's stomach clenches. He started this. He's sure that Jared and Oberon aren't aware of the hand he's played, but he knows it's a matter of time before the truth comes out. _What then?_

"I can go and see Misha. I'm sure he's got knowledge locked away that will help." Jared moves to get up. "You don't think for a minute that we would be more successful making the rounds together?" Jared has to ask. He knows they need to show a unified front, but Jensen doesn't agree for some reason.

"Misha may flay me if I show up there uninvited again." Jensen says it dramatically. A little over the top of course, but Jared doesn't seem to mind. He continues, "Besides, I'll try to use whatever influence I still have in the woodlands to our advantage." He knows that's not going to work, but it's worth a try and better than moping about here in this gloomy weather.

Jared walks into the closet and tries to decide what robes would be best worn to go see Misha and his following. 

He realizes that maybe the ceremonial robes from his world would do nicely. The dressings weren't that extravagant, only something he wore while performing his craft at home. It was a perfect fit for him to wear this to go and see 'his own kind' as they had been referred to by Misha and Jensen alike. 

Once he's dressed he looks to Jensen who's still lounging in the bed. "Well, I'm off to see the wizard I guess." Jared chuckles, but the joke is lost on Jensen. He looks to Jared, eyes serious. 

"Be careful, Jay. Watch your back....and your front too!" He warns.

Jared shoots him a confused look, but shakes it off easily. He doesn't see Misha as a threat. He shifts his focus to the stranger. Before he knew it he was standing in front of a rock cave with what appeared to be two guards stationed at the entrance. "Ho! Who goes there?" A voice called to him. 

"I am Jared," he tells the voice, "I was hoping to seek an audience with Misha." This was how royalty was address in his own world, he hoped the message would be conveyed properly. 

Before long a figure appeared at the mouth of the cave and started walking toward him. As he drew closer, Jared recognized him as the stranger from Jensen's room. Jared extended his hand. "I've come to pay you a visit that I'm ashamed to say, is long over due." 

"Very well," Misha welcomes him with a one armed hug. "Let's see what you can do for me to day." Misha tells him with a smile, "Oh..wait...reverse that." He corrects after seeing the look Jared was giving him. "Right this way, young prince." 

Jared follows Misha's lead, but only half-heartedly. His first impression of Misha had been right. The guy was definitely bad news, but Jared's here. He may as well hear him out. 

"What's so important?" Jared asks once they're inside the darkness of the cave. 

"Why, you are of course," Misha tells him innocently, but Jared knows better. 

"What about me?" He asks.

"You're here from another realm, and you don't mind being here, but you aspire to be more...to go further," Misha understands all too well where Jared's coming from. "Sadly you're soul bound to a powerful deity that won't let you too far out of sight." 

"That's not entirely true," Jared interrupts, "I've been away from him before, and I'm far away from him now." 

"Yes, but you must always keep coming back." Misha unhelpfully points out. 

"Yea, well it's not so bad. That's just how it is. I can deal." Jared means it too. 

"What if you didn't have to?" Misha gets to the heart of the matter. "What if you could retain the gods power _and_ take back your innocence? Would you do it?" 

Jared shakes his head, "I already said no. I would not undo what is done." 

Misha stops walking and turns to face Jared directly, "Why ever not?" 

"What's done is done. Whatever magic that can undo something like that has to pack one hell of a down-side. No thank you." Jared tells him honestly. 

"My...My...Well Jensen did say you were a clever one," Misha tsks to himself as he resumes walking.

"Look if that's all you wanted me here for, then I can just..." he starts to head back out of the cave. 

"Oh no...there's more...There's always one thing more. Come along," Misha pulls him forward."So you keep the power and you keep the sex, never delve into the realm of emotion. You're stronger that way. Let me show you what you're capable of."

Jared feels like he's on the brink of learning so many new things. His body starts vibrating with the anticipation of it. Misha touches a hand to Jared's head, knocking him out.

Jared's mind is flooded with visions of all kinds. He hears Jensen's voice in his head, "Focus, Jared. You have to stay in control." Jared forces the images to slow down so he can examine each one at a time. 

In the first one he sees himself doing simple hand motions and directing energies. 

In the second one he sees how the flick of a wrist or the snap of a finger can make almost anything happen. Apparently it is the power of thought and the action from the body that makes matter move here. 

In the third one he comes upon Jensen in his palace. He's in the kitchen talking to a short brunette. They are speaking in hushes whispers and Jared can't make out what they're saying. He tried to focus on Jensen's end of the conversation harder, but Jensen promptly throws salt over his shoulder. 

Like clockwork the next image formulates. He sees Oberon and his Fae returning home. He sees the dwarves grumbling as they move about underground. He sees what looks like orcs or trolls. They could pass as goblins. They're moving about freely above ground and underground, murmuring to themselves. Jared pulls back. He doesn't like the sight and doesn't want to learn anymore. 

He feels grounded suddenly. He's heavy as though a giant weight were placed in his head. His mind moves on to the next image. 

He's in the cave, and he can see energy flowing up to him from the dark ground. He sees it in different orbs of different colors and sizes. Each of them containing one bit of information or another. It's like a spiritual awakening. He feels himself growing lighter until he's so light he's floating on air. 

He opens his eyes in an attempt to come back down, but he finds himself waking up on the ground. He startles as the ground beneath him shakes. His mind snaps back to Jensen, but this time he's in the middle of a giant field. Jensen is the one making the ground shake, and Jared can feel every thought and emotion as it courses through him. He tries to pull back at the onslaught, but it doesn't do him any good. He's only pulled into the vision further. He feels Jensen's hopeful excitement as Jensen is pulled from the tall overgrown grass and placed back in his own world. Jared is slammed with the gut retching feelings of regret, disappointment, and sadness Jensen experienced upon his return. 

Jared can't take it anymore. He cries out pulling himself free of the visions. 

"Do you understand now?" Misha is knelt down beside him, but leaning back against the cave wall. 

Jared is crying with the residual, painful emotions. "Hell no! I don't understand," 

"Good!" Misha sounds excited. _WTF?!_ "I wouldn't have expected you to. Not right away of course." Misha tells him, but could just as easily be talking to himself, "I laid on you all the working knowledge I have of this world and another. 

Jared slowly nods his understanding of that much, his mind still reeling with all the emotions Misha just laid at his feet and in his head.

Jared stays there for another moment to collect his bearings. Things work slightly different here than what Jared was accustomed to. In his old world there were never any feelings of regret or sadness. Even if others in their limited understanding of things felt those kinds of emotions, Jared always considered himself to be above all that. Sure he loved his parents and his family, but he also needed them too. It was hard for him to distinguish physical need from the emotional attachment that comes with love.

He was sure of Jensen's feelings now. There was no mistaking it, but how did it happen? Did it even matter? Being bound to someone physically was so different than having a driving emotional need, wasn't it? The way this world seen it, the both were one in the same. According to Oberon, sex was only a means for them to act out what the soul was feeling. It was an external confirmation for each bound couple. This was the hardest part for Jared to wrap his head around. He had always assumed he would be alone for all his days. He had wanted it that way. Emotions were purely human in nature, and he had abandoned them long ago.

"You say that I am stunted by all these new emotions." Jared has collected himself, and now he's at work trying to piece the new information together. 

"They will leave you vulnerable. That's all I'm saying. You seen where Jensen was and what he was doing as his following was falling apart," Misha explains. 

Jared takes a sharp inhale, "He was pitching a fit over me for no apparent reason

"Exactly," Misha confirms. "He had already started strife in this realm and fueled the flames. He did not come back here to clean up his mess. He left it on hold, and instead of fizzling out, everything went to hell." 

Jared looks to Misha clearly confused. He remembers Jensen in the kitchen and the whispered conversation he couldn't hear. "What was Jensen doing with that brunette? What kind of mess did he start?"

Misha shakes his head simply. "It will all come to a head soon, and you have to be ready for it."

"Why does it all have to fall on me?" 

Misha reaches out to run fingertips across Jared's face. "Because you are the only entity that can bring everything together. The civil war in the woodlands won't last forever. It will spread far and wide." 

Jared shakes his head. "We can't allow that! Not you, not me, not Jensen, not Oberon. We can all put a stop to this." Jared tries to reason with Misha, to get him on their side. 

Misha shakes his head again. "It's only going to get worse before it gets better, I'm afraid." 

_He sounds more cryptic than afraid,_ "Not if we all work together," Jared counters. 

"It must get worse before it gets better. The land needs to be cleansed of all this. You know that." Misha moves a hand to Jared's shoulder to reassure him. "Now is not the time for working together Jared. Gather your strength and your knowledge. You'll need to put it to use." 

Jared attempts to collect himself and stand. "You tell me that Jensen started all this, why?" 

"Wrath," Misha breathes, barely above a whisper. 

Jared wants to react. He wants to be angry, but he knows Misha's right. Emotions are fallible, and are best left out of the equation for now. He needs to get himself grounded and centered; keep his head clear. He turns to retreat from the dark recesses of the cave. Misha follows. 

"One more thing," Misha tells him as they near the threshold. "The universe always balances itself out. You need to be prepared for its balancing act. Even the wise can't see every possible outcome, but I have dreamt of dragon's fire now for nearly a week." 

Jared stops dead in his tracks, and turns to face Misha. _Of course there would be dragons here! Why not? This world has everything else._ "Dragon's fire?" He asks, hoping Misha will elaborate. 

Misha only nods solemnly. 

"So when this dragon _does_ come flying about, what are you going to do?" Jared questions. He should be aware of Misha's plan. Misha only gives him a blank stare. Jared laughs humorlessly. "What? You just gonna keep on keepin on? Here, safe, in your deep dark cave?" That's gets a reaction, but not he one he was hoping for. 

"This isn't my war. Any action I take will only serve to make matters worse. Jensen started this, and he should be the one to end it. Everyone should be doing what is best for their own people." Misha answers, a bit angrily. Then on an afterthought he adds, "That's what Jensen should have been doing all this time, and he hasn't in so long. It's only fair he pays the price owed." 

"Jensen _is_ my people, and I will do what's best for him. My loyalties lie with him, or have you forgotten?" Jared spits back to Misha. He knows good and well that Jensen is to blame for this mess, but he is bound to him. There's only so much he can do. 

Misha casts the comment aside. "This isn't _your_ war either." He decides Jared needs reminding. 

"It is now." Jared throws over his shoulder as he crosses the threshold of the cave. He doesn't even envision his next destination. Once he's left the cave's mouth, he's standing in the kitchen of Jensen's palace. The brunette is there, standing over an open flame. She doesn't even act like she noticed Jared appear there out of thin air.

"Can I help you?" She looks to him plainly. 

Jared's not sure how or why he ended up here, but he decides to take advantage of it. "What do you know of the war in the woodlands?" 

She smiles simply and nods her head. "Getting right down to it I see. I know that it was born from boredom and loneliness coupled with jealously and wrath. I know that it is easier started than finished." Her smile grows wider. "And I know how it will end." 

Jared's eyes grow in surprise, "Pray do tell fair lady." 

She laughs, "I haven't been 'fair' for centuries, and no I'm not telling. I've already told you more than I should." She moves from the fire and takes whatever she's been sauteing over to a cauldron in the corner. "Besides, you need to find Jensen. He's looking for you." 

Jared turns to leave the kitchen. He knows he's on the ground level somewhere, but not really sure how he ended up in the common room. He sees the stairs leading to a familiar hallway. He decides to climb the stairs instead of just showing up in Jensen's room. He uses his time to debate his next move, and how he's going to confront Jensen.


	15. Coming to a Head

Jared ultimately decides that the best way to proceed is with a level head. He knows that Jensen simply let his emotions get the better of him. It's so human in nature Jared's head spins with it. Jensen should be above all that, but he isn't. Jared tries not to his own emotions cloud his judgement. He wanted his first question to Jensen to be something like 'How could you?' But that's pointless to ask. He know exactly how it happened. 

Misha hints at the strong possibility of throwing a dragon into the mix with everything else. If that's truly the case, the woodlands will not be safe for anyone right now. They are at war among themselves, but none of them will be save from dragon fire. The solution seems simple enough, if they want to survive they'll have to work together. Jared shudders at the thought of so much blood shed only because Jensen got his robes in a wad over Jared. He shakes his head as he enters their room. 

Jensen is sitting a the table. The room is lit up with various torches because the clouds are still blocking the moonlight. _Another dark day on the horizon_ , Jared thinks to himself, but doens't comment.

"How'd it go with Misha?" Jensen's voice croaks out, like he's afraid to ask. 

"Better than it went with Oberon, I'd imagine." Jared tells him as he crosses the room to sit with Jensen. 

Jensen hangs his head in his hands. "It's all my fault."

"You feel too many emotions, and all of them are so human in nature. It's really not your fault at all Jensen." Jared tells, his voice neutral, not comforting nor bitter.

Jensen cracks a smile. "I would have assumed that human emotion would have been your own downfall not mine."

"Just deserts, it would seem." The irony isn't lost on Jared. 

Jensen locks eyes with Jared for the first time. "What now?" Jensen looks like he's scared to death to even ask. He would ramble on about how sorry he is and how he'll never do it again, and how he will do better, etc. He doesn't have the energy for pleading now. He needs to conserve his energy because he imagines it will be a long time into the future before Jared will lay with him again. He waits with baited breath for Jared's answer. 

"We need to move all the woodland here," Jared tells him calmly. The woodland is Jensen's responsibility and they need his protection more now than ever. 

The statement takes Jensen off guard. "All of them? Here? Why?" 

Jared's eyes flare. "Yes, each and every one that will come needs to come. Here. This is the only place they will be safe, and they must be kept together." 

Jensen wants to question Jared's judgement, but he knows better. He knows that he started this and Jared's going to help him fix it, so he doesn't have the right to question anything. Jared also spoke with Misha today at length, and probably knows a bit more about what's going on than Jensen. No, he isn't going to question that. "How long do I have to get them here?" 

"There's time. You won't be gathering them. I am." Jared ponders a minute longer and then adds, "Besides the guest rooms, do you have any other areas that are unoccupied at the moment?" 

Jensen calms his breathing. Jared doesn't trust him, and Jensen can't blame him. "There are the dungeons and tunnels underneath." Jensen decides to focus on the question asked. 

"Very good, better actually." Jared's eyes have focused in on a torch and Jensen can see their slight quick movements. Jared is focusing on the people. _Their_ people. "You will remain here. Gather whatever pairs of hands that will help, and organize them as they arrive. We should have them settled in a days time or so." 

Jensen feels his face burn as the blood drains from it. No one here will help him. He would be lucky if he could gather three sets of extra hands. He hangs his head again. 

"I'll return when I'm sure everyone is on their way. I'm sure that they will oppose traveling together, but there's no other way really." Jared focuses his attention back on Jensen. His head still in his hands. 

"Now is not the time for rest, Jensen." Jared tells him plainly. "Now is the time for action." 

Jensen feels a pang of something in his chest at the use of his full name. He had grown accustomed to the nickname Jared gave him. He's not sure where it came from, he only knows he likes it. He tilts his head to face Jared. "I need to make preparations to the guestrooms, and see what I can do about making the dungeons look less--rapey." 

"Good thinking." Jared nods at Jensen. "I'll go to Oberon, and tell him to start the move. He's not going to be happy, and I'm not any happy about asking him. Is there anything I should know beforehand?" Jared isn't happy about this is at all, but it has to be done. He knows matters between Jensen and Oberon probably did not go well today, and he doesn't want to step in the middle of a shit storm without prior warning. 

Jensen considers the question for a moment. He starts to speak, but hesitates. He's not sure how much to tell Jared or what Jared already knows to be fact. 

"C'mon, I can't hear you." Jared prompts him. 

Jensen takes a deep breath before he speaks. It doesn't do him any good. "Oberon believes my inaction is what prompted all this, but that's not true." 

"I'm aware," Jared states. "How exactly did you start all this?" 

Jensen looks like he's about to break, "I only wanted them to run to me. They did not. They have yet to ask for my help." 

"Foolish pride, Jensen. You're going to help whether they ask or not. You didn't answer my question. What have you done?" Jared asks again.

"I added to the existing strife in the woodland, nasty rumors and all that. I was the one that started the destruction and vandalism. They were the ones that started pointing fingers at each other." Jensen explains, but Jared feels like there's more. 

When Jensen didn't offer anything additional, Jared spoke again, "And...What else?"

"I was the reason orcs and trolls came from the mountains and the Fae were forced underground." Jensen's voice doesn't shake as he speaks. It's almost as if he's detached himself from it all somehow.

Jared only nods at the revelation. "The worst thing you did was pitch your bitch fit over me when you should have been here taking care of them and putting and end to all this."

Jensen tries to reach for Jared who only pulls back. "No more. You will do right by them, and I'm going to be right here _at your side_ making sure you do." He gets up to leave, but before he takes off he turns back to Jensen. "And Jensen, one more thing. When all this is over and they live in peace, matters will not return to how they were before."

Like that he's gone, leaving Jensen to wonder. He knew for a fact that things here would never be as they were before, but now part of him is worried about whatever changes Jared is going to put forth. He's not sure if he's going to like the change, but he knows for a fact he wasn't happy with things were run before; how he ran things before. So, what's the harm in going along with Jared's changes? 

Jensen doesn't have too much time on his hands to contemplate. He needs to ready his palace for visitors. This means a trip to the kitchen because while he doesn't require food, the woodland creatures will and there are going to be plenty of them for however long. He then needs to gather the maidens and see if any of them will help. It would be so easy to wave his hand and sort it out, but he feels that the creatures arriving deserve a personal touch. 

The sky is still dark and Jensen isn't sure how long he's spent in the guest rooms before going outside. He wants to take the tunnels into the dungeons to assess what needs to be done. It's the same path the creatures will be arriving from the woodland. He's mildly concerned because none of them have begun to arrive yet, but he knows that Jared wouldn't appreciate him wasting time. He continues working while he waits instead of sitting idle. He's been idle enough and he knows it.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Jared is _still_ speaking with Oberon, Adam, Amelia, and David. There has been so much fighting between all the different factions, and it's hard bringing people from different groups together. Talk of dragon fire has a way of bringing out their calmer sides though, and they all seem to agree that living within Jensen's palace under the same roof is a bad idea. No one can argue that they would be safer there. Going back underground isn't an option for Oberon, and he's the only one of them that has a agreed to come along with Jared. 

David and Amelia are not on board at all. They are smaller creatures and believe they would rather take their chances in the forest or underground. Adam thinks it's a keen idea, but don't believe his fellow people will agree. They've all been going back and forth for hours now, and Jared's getting ever more frustrated. He seriously underestimated everything it would take to pull the woodland together. They all share a common enemy, but few are willing to acknowledge it. 

Jared slides his chair back to leave. "I'm going home. I would urge you to join me, but I can't make you." He turns to Oberon, "Are you coming dear friend?" 

Oberon nods. "Let me gather what people I can. We will come through the old way bypassing the courtyard and gardens all together. I will be swift." 

Jared returns to find Jensen in a dark dungeon trying to make it look homely. 

"Why do you have all these things?" Jared eyes the various torture devices and tables suspiciously. 

Jensen startles, he didn't see nor feel Jared. "I...uh...I don't know. It came with the turf I guess. I've never used these. Hell, I don't even know what half of them are for." 

Jared surveys the dim room before him and chuckles to himself. "I'll show you what they're for, but not right now. One day. When all this is behind us." 

Jensen quirks his head, "How could you possibly know what this stuff is for?" 

Jared smiles darkly, not warm and bubbly like Jensen is used to. "Books....and imagination. Really Jensen, look around you. You can't find a use for these?" 

Jensen surveys the various chains, chairs, tables, and hand held instruments. "I guess I could, but I would really have to think about it. Nothing's jumping out at me right now." 

Jared shakes his head, "Are you about done here? Or do you need some help?"

"I'm trying to pack all this stuff up, but I'm not sure where to put it. Everything else is nearly done. How much longer?" Jensen eyes a doorway, trying to remember what was on the other side of it. 

Jared waves his hand, and the room around them is emptied. The room looks as though it were designed for miniature people. In a way it was. Jared borrowed the design for it from David. "Oberon will be here soon. He's gathering as many as will follow, and they will be arriving through the tunnels."

"The maidens said they would be happy to help them get settled in. I'll need to send them around back away from the courtyard. Then I guess we can turn in." Jensen turns to leave up the stairs instead of out by the tunnels.

"I'll be waiting." Jared returns to their bedroom. The torches are still lighting it up. It doesn't look as though they were left burning for hours. Jared sits a the table and tries to will a cup of coffee to him. He does it without thinking if such a thing would exist here. He just knows he's going to need one. There will be no rest for him, not yet. He opens his eyes. No coffee. He feels a slight pang of disappointment before he notices an orange glow outside the window.

He crosses the room to get a better look.


	16. Setting Things Right is Hard Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut in this chapter. Plot points only. *sigh*

Jared went breathless a the sight before him. There wasn't one dragon, there were three coming from all different directions. They made it all the way to the side of the woodlands and then doubled back toward the forest. From his vantage point Jared could see a number of creatures scurrying for cover. Trees were aflame and the smoke was thick. Jared put a surprised hand up to his mouth. 

"What are you doing?!" Jensen came up behind Jared from nowhere and suddenly rain was coming from the sky. Strong winds were bringing heavier rains. It was staring to come down in bands. Jared shakily took a half-step back to the window. "Don't just stand there. Help me!" Jensen yelled back across his shoulder, and Jared was surprised even more. 

"What do I do?" He shouted back. 

"Pull the moisture from the air and help me direct it over the woodlands." Jensen tried to explain the steps to him as quickly as he could without giving Jared his full attention. "I can't keep it up on my own much longer." 

Without hesitation Jared stood next Jensen and directed his energies the best he could. There was a full on storm raging outside now, but it didn't look like it was doing much good against the flames. 

"I can fly out over the land," Jared offered. 

Jensen shook his head as he started to step back. "Too much wind will bring tornadoes, and that's the last thing we need. You don't want to spread the flames either." 

"What else can we do?" Jared asked. His voice was crippled with fear. 

"There's not much more we _can_ do out there." Jensen tells him, falling back into the chair by the window. 

Jared maintains his focus out the window. The rain is still coming down hard and steady. Jared tries to make sure it's covering the lands evenly as it lands. 

"How do we get rid of them?" Jared asks in reference to the dragons. 

"Get rid of them?" Jensen says. "We don't get rid of them. They are a part of this land, and their sleeping habits have been disturbed by the war. They are only doing what comes naturally to them." He sounds out of breath, which is ridiculous because Jensen doesn't need breath to live. Perhaps Jared is rubbing off on him.

"I concede. How do we put them to rest?" Jared asks. He shifts his full attention to Jensen now that things seem to be calming outside. 

Jensen stares at him blankly. 

"You don't know?" _Seriously?_

"I've never had this problem before," Jensen admits. When he came here and helped Oberon, he had learned only what was needed to wake a dragon. He had threatened Oberon's enemies with it. It was the equivalent to dropping a a nuclear bomb. He never had any intentions on waking one, he only threatened to. Oberon's enemies wisely did not call his bluff. 

"I'm not even sure what woke them. I counted four, so that means whatever it was is huge." Jensen continues. 

"Oberon and his people were underground within the dwarven lands for a while. From what I understand they became more spread out and then other more violent creatures were getting involved. Do you think they were the ones to wake the dragons?" Jared eyes Jensen carefully, waiting for a response. 

"I can't say for sure what drew them out. Whatever it is, they're angry." Jensen returns Jared's gaze. 

"Obviously," Jared doesn't even have to look out the window to know that. "What are we going to do now?" 

"Let the rains fall. It's the best way to put out the fires. I'll try to prepare an offering for them, but it will have to be taken deep into the forest to be seen." Jensen tries to calm down. Jared's keeping him focused on what's important, and he couldn't be more grateful. 

"An offering of what?" Jared asks curiously. 

"Raw meats, gold, gems.." Jensen pauses. He knows what dragons favor the most, but he's not sure what Jared will think about it. "They have a fondness of virgins." He mentions off handedly. 

Jared pulls a bitch face. "Jensen, we are not sacrificing the maidens to the dragons." 

Jensen bites back a laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. "Can you think of a better use for them?" He asks jokingly. 

Jared shakes his head. "You are unbelievable." He turns on his heels. The rain is holding out for now and Jared desperately needs a shower. 

"Where are you going?" Jensen tries to follow. Jared whirls around and catches Jensen with a firm hand against his chest; stopping Jensen dead in his tracks. 

"I'm going to shower, and I don't need any help." Jared tells him simply. "You stay here." 

Jensen's face falls to a pout, and he places his hands on Jared's hips. Ignoring the hand against his chest completely. "I'll take a bath then." He says, trying to pull Jared closer to him by the hips.

Jared holds his arm stiff and eyes Jensen. "You promise to keep your hands to yourself? I'm seriously not in the mood right now." 

Jensen's face falls slightly but he keeps eye contact with Jared. "I promise." 

Jared showers and returns to the bed room without Jensen. He's tired yes, but horny no. The night is nearly over, and he needs to rest while he can.

Jensen joins him in bed a few moments later. True to his word he kept his hands to himself. Jared, however, didn't say anything about his eyes. He pulls Jared close to him when he lays down. 

Jared can feel himself being pulled into Jensen. He can also feel Jensen's hardness pressing into the back of his thigh. He doesn't say anything but he doesn't press back either. He wants to rest, but he's got a feeling that Jensen's not going to allow that to happen so easily. 

"You got yourself pretty worked up watching me in the shower, huh?" Jared smirks as he speaks. Jensen may not be able to see it, but he can hear it in Jared's voice.

"That obvious, huh?" Jensen pushes into Jared's backside harder. Jared pulls away and turns to face Jensen. 

"Look Jensen, we have a huge mess to clean up at the moment. In only a couple hours time I will need to survey our grounds here to see who made it out and who didn't. I'll then need to lead a team of able bodies to the woodlands to check for survivors. Forgive me if I'm not in the mood to offer myself up to you right now. This is your own fault deal with it." Jared does an okay job keeping his emotion in check, but his voice still carries an edge.

Jensen's undeterred, "All the more reason you _need_ me. Don't you see?" He moves closer to Jared. "You need all the energy you can muster right now to keep going." 

Jared places an open palm against Jensen's chest to stop his advancement. "That reminds me--coffee! Does your world have any here?" 

Jensen looks confused for a moment, "You mean like ale?" 

Jared shakes his head, "Not exactly. It has something in it that keeps you perky and upbeat even when you're really tired and dead on your feet." 

Jensen looks appalled, "Jay, I'm here in front of you. I've got something in me that will keep you happy and upbeat. You won't feel the least bit tired."

Jared's resolve weakens slightly. Jensen can feel the hand holding him back falter a little. He pushes forward, invading Jared's space all together. "C'mon, you can drink me down," Jensen whispers against his lips. 

Jared bites at the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at the nearly there contact. Internally he's cursing his body's automatic response to Jensen. It's not fair. Jensen moves the hand pressed against him completely so he can get at Jared's mouth. Jared eagerly returns the kiss, and he feels Jensen's hand sliding under the covers; rubbing and caressing all the way down his side.

He moans out loud this time and pushes closer to Jensen. He's growing harder thanks to Jensen's skilled hand rubbing at him under the covers. He's purposefully ignoring Jared's growing length. Jared bucks his hips forward on impulse when he feels blunt fingernails flex against his inner thigh. 

"Damn you and this effect you have on me," Jared growls as he pulls his face back for air he doesn't really need. 

"What?" Jensen asks with mock innocence as he wraps his hand around Jared's nearly full length. He brushes his thumb across the sensitive head for good measure. Jared bucks toward him again, and Jensen smirks, "Whatever did I do?" 

"You started this," Jared moves from Jensen's face to mouth at his neck and chest. He grazes his teeth across the sensitive flesh, just to feel Jensen squirm. 

"And that's a bad thing," Jensen acknowledges, and then gives Jared's cock a couple firm pulls to add emphasis. 

"Yes it's a bad thing," Jared mumbles against Jensen's chest. He laps at the areas where he's grazed his teeth, and then bites. 

Jensen moans and fights the urge to buck toward Jared. There wouldn't be any added friction in doing that anyway. "Tell me again why this is bad. You don't need rest or coffa, all you ever need is me." 

Jared smiles despite himself, and pulls back to look up at Jensen. "It's not coffa, it's coffee. And since you don't have anywhere. It's looks like I'll be forced to return to my own world in order to fetch some." Jensen looks at him in a daze, "And this is a bad thing because I wasn't in the mood, and all it took was one touch of your hand to make my body react. That's not fair to me, the person inside this body that had other ideas for relaxing."

Jensen does understand now. He backs off pulling his hand from Jared's length back over his stomach. "You're right, I should have respected your wishes. You can rest now."

Jared surveys the 180. Jensen actually blushes as he speaks, and Jared can tell he feels something related to guilt. He debates for a moment on telling Jensen that it's too late and he needs to finish what he starts. He knows that Jensen's right and no matter how tired he may feel at the time, when they're done he will feel better. The only thing stopping him is that Jensen wanted him to attach an emotion behind it. Jared can't attach any emotion right now except annoyance. He'd said no, and Jensen didn't respect his wishes. That's what prevents him from making Jensen finish. He doesn't say as much though. He leans down and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. "Rest now, the rest comes later." 

He turns over trying to find the blessed darkness that comes whenever sleep takes him. Jensen maintains his respectable distance and stares at the ceiling. He's not sure what he was expecting when he offered Jared the out. Part of him was expecting Jared to go through with it anyway, tell Jensen it would be okay. The other part had expected an angrier reaction from Jared after getting him all worked up and then suggesting they not continue. Jensen wasn't expecting Jared to take the out. He turns his head to look at Jared. He knows that it wouldn't have made a difference. He would have offered anyway because he feels something for Jared that won't allow him to take what isn't given freely body and mind. 

He rubs a hand down his face. _I am so screwed here_. He can feel himself growing a bit tired, but he's not weak at all. He decides that he can venture to Jared's world on his own and fetch the coffa...coffee, Jared had wanted. He may as well go now because Jared's plans for today don't include him. In fact, it's probably better he stays the hell out of dodge for a while. He leaves silently, and Jared doesn't even stir. 

Jared is pissed for all of two seconds when he wakes to find Jensen nowhere to be found. He can stay mad a hell of a lot longer than that, but there's no time. He assumes that Jensen's mad because nothing happened between them last night. He also figures that Jensen has taken off to teach him some sort of sick lesson about give and take. Seriously Jared can't think about it right now. He leaves the room to walk about the castle first, and see who all has arrived. 

It doesn't take him long to find Oberon in the kitchen. David is there with him and there is a blonde woman there this time instead of a brunette. Jared stops dead in his tracks because Oberon looks angrier than Jared ever knew he was capable of, and David is next to him crying. All he can hear is the small gnome saying, "But why?" 

"What's happened?" Jared stands at the threshold waiting for answer from someone, _anyone_.

Oberon visibly schools his features before he turns to face Jared. David gives a sniffle as Oberon readies himself to speak. The blonde walks to pour them more drinks. She's offering Jared a glass, but Jared doesn't notice because all his focus is on Oberon. 

"Jensen not only forsaken us, he betrayed us. It was he who sold us out to our enemies. It was his actions that woke the dragons. He could have brought peace and harmony to all of us, but he instead he chose dragon fire. We are now without our families, our homes, and our personal belongings. We were forced to seek shelter with said traitor bringing only what we could carry." Oberon's demeanor changes drastically as he lifts his cup to drink. "I'd say that's a lot of happenings in one morning. Wouldn't you say?" He places the cup back to the table with ease and eyes Jared carefully. 

Jared gulps audibly. "I've been surveying the grounds and the palace to see if I can make heads or tails of who made it and who didn't. Do you have a list of names of those that could still be out there?" Yes, internally he's freaking out, but he knows he must maintain his focus. Jensen's MIA now, so he's not going to be any help. If Jared truly wants to do what's right here he's got to leave his emotions and any thoughts of Jensen out of the equation. He is also aware that rushing to defend Jensen is not the best course of action.

Oberon nods, "I know of many that are probably still out there. Amelia has people of her own there too." 

"Okay, are there any others who can go with us into the woodlands to check?" Jared rushes to ask. 

"You believe the dragons will return." 

"I don't know for sure, but I'm not taking any chances. We need to go now." 

Oberon turns to look outside, "There isn't enough sunlight to keep them at bay." 

Jared nods his understanding. "There is moisture in the clouds and the air that we can draw from if needed." 

"You mean that you can draw from. We could use someone else with your talents. Will Jensen being going out with us?" 

"Uh...mmm. No. I thought it best he stay out of this." 

Oberon shoots Jared a perplexing look, but doesn't say anything. Jared's grateful. He doesn't know how to tell Oberon that Jensen has vanished, leaving them to clean up his mess. That reminds him. He looks to the blonde. 

"I need you to prepare an offering of sorts for me," He begins. Her eyes grow wide in surprise. Jared rushes to continue, "It'll require any kind of raw meat that you can find, silver, gold, and precious gems." 

"You're planning on making an offering to those beasts?" Oberon questions. 

Jared turns to face him, "Yes. Like a peace offering." He turns back to he blonde to see she has frozen where she stands. "What's wrong?" He asks, trying to see where the fault is within his plan. 

Oberon smiles wide. Jared catches it from the corner of his eye, he turns to glance at Oberon as he speaks, "She's a maiden."

"We're not sacrificing any maidens," Jared tries to comfort her. He starts to cross the room toward the young woman. 

"We know that," Oberon tells him, "But that doesn't stop them from being nervous when they are so close." He holds up a hand to stop Jared from reaching her, and he goes to her instead. He places a hand on her shoulder as he tells her, "You and your friends prepare the offering. It is a sweet gesture and will be much appreciated." She has tears in her eyes when she gives a shaky nod. 

Oberon moves to the door and Jared follows. David also stands from the table to follow them out, but neither of them take notice. 

Oberon and Jared and now walking side by side. Oberon whispers to Jared as they head out back, "Don't mind her. It's the silly superstition that's got her spooked is all." 

"No harm will come to them, right?" Jared can't help but ask. 

"Of course not. In fact, I think it would be best practice for all the maidens to help prepare the offering. Their scents will be all over the items. They won't be bludgeoned to death and their innocence will remain intact, and the dragons will still have a part of them they can hold on to." 

Jared can't argue with that logic. They find Amelia in the gardens by the palace. 

"I have found our fearless leader," Oberon says in way of announcing their presence. 

"Oh good," she says. "We're ready to go," She motions further up the path in front of her. Jared can see a handful of other creatures up there. From behind them, Jared hears a small voice. 

"And I'm ready to go to." David yells excitedly. 

They have walked nearly all the way out of the garden when a hand on Jared's shoulder stops him cold. He turns abruptly and is face to face with Misha. 

"Fancy seeing you here," Misha says to Jared's shocked expression and looks past him to greet Oberon. "Sorry I am running a bit late today. Did I miss anything?" 

"Nothing of import," Oberon tells him without sparing a backwards glance. "We must continue." 

"It's not like there's any daylight to burn, but I have to agree. The sooner we get in and get out the better." Misha falls in stride with them all as they continue out of the garden. 

The stop at the edge of the woodlands, and Jared notices they have brought no weapons and no means to defend themselves. Oberon notices his unease. "It's better this way," is all he says in way of response to Jared's inner confusion. 

Jared had forgotten all about that esp thing that the Fae can do. He knows now that Oberon read all his thoughts of Jensen back in the kitchen, and he also knows that Jensen is off the reservation. He dares a glance to his side at Oberon who only gives him the same knowing smile.


	17. Setting Things Right is Hard Work (pt. 2)

Jensen tore Jared's Earthly kitchen apart looking for this supposed magical drink, but he can't find it. He knows that time flows and fluctuates but he can't turn back now. It doesn't matter how long he's been missing from his own realm. He came here to find something valuable. Something Jared had wanted, and he can't just leave without it. He growls out his frustrations and continues digging through cabinets. If he had a better idea of what he was looking for, he would have found it already. 

He stretches some of the clothes in Jared's closet to make them fit. He's going to out in search of a marketplace. Surely there's one around here that will have this coffa in stock, and with any luck they will tell him how it is prepared. 

Jared and the gang stayed in the woodlands most of the day. It was another dark, grey day so they couldn't really tell where the sun was in the sky. Without a proper visual of the sun, they have no idea when night will fall and dragons will be upon them again. They hadn't found as many creatures as they'd hoped. Oberon had told Jared not to worry. There were probably many of them that decided to take their chances underground. Jared nodded his understanding, but didn't really believe what he was hearing. 

Once out of the woodlands, Misha turned a waved his hand across the air. Jared watched in wonder as the rains began to fall again. He wasn't sure why Misha drew the rain, but he knew enough not to ask questions. 

Misha caught him watching, "It will keep moisture in the land, so it's less likely to burn in the event of another attack." 

Jared nodded his understanding at that. Misha moves to put an arm around Jared as they walk back toward the palace together. Oberon and Amelia are in front of them. David and his family are directly behind them. And the rest of the creatures they could find are in line behind David. Jared knows they are walking about in the open instead of the tunnels because the dungeons were the first area of the palace to fill up. He's so lost in his own thoughts about the days events and feelings of gratitude to realize Misha is too close for comfort. 

"Ya know since we've become such pals, working together and all, I've got something I've been dying to ask," Misha says to him all too overeager. 

Jared jumps back out of the touch, "What could you possibly want to know?" 

"What do you hope to gain through all you've done here, and all that you intend to do?" 

_Seriously, Misha questions his intentions?_ Jared can't believe what he's hearing. Sure Misha helped out a lot today, and Jared knows that they wouldn't have made is as far as they did without the wizard's help...But still! "I could ask you the same thing." Jared avoids the question all together. 

"Then why don't you? I would gladly share my motives with you." Misha inches closer. 

"Whoa. Hey. Personal boundaries." Jared places an arm out to hold Misha back.

Misha throws his arms up, palms outward in a placating manner. "Okay...No touchy feely. Got it." 

Jared doesn't say anything. He continues walking to the palace, already eager to jump back in the shower. He's not feeling particularly negative or dirty, but the shower does give him something to look forward to that's not an empty room or a cold bed. 

Misha walks faster to catch up to Jared. "Where were we? Ah..yes. Motive." He paused for Jared to say something and when he doesn't, Misha continues. "I'll go first! I want what's right for all. I like bringing balance and harmony. When that balance is achieved it must be maintained. That's what I do." He waits for Jared to comment. Jared remains silent, so Misha blurts, "Okay, you're turn." 

If looks could kill Misha would have fell over dead on the spot. Jared doesn't appreciate having his motives questioned. He didn't ask to be here. Well, technically that's debatable. Either way, he's done nothing but try to help and do some good since he arrived. It's just who he is. How can he put that into words for Misha without being judged by those same words. "My motives are none of your concern because they don't concern you." Jared sputters out. 

"Ah.na.uh.huh. That's not true. Remember? Just a second ago. I explained that I balance things. Your presence here has created an imbalance, and it's my job to bring balance back. You would be much easier for me to balance if I knew what your end game is, so pray do tell." Misha speaks to Jared as if he's two Earth years old or a small hobbit with very limited understanding. 

And Jared loses it. "Listen, I didn't ask to be brought here. I wanted to be an inter-demensional traveler. I was brought here and bound to a god, so that I could attain that goal. The only thing that is preventing me from achieving my goal now is this war, which I am now a part of. I didn't ask for any of this and I sure as shit don't owe _you_ any explanation."

Oberon has stopped in front of them and turned to face them. Misha and Jared look to Oberon's raised hand. "Misha, my friend, I think it's time you returned to your own home. Before you go, let me leave you with the reassurance that I have seen through Jared's mind. His intentions here are pure, and he's going to do many great things for our people during whatever time he's here. Balance will return to our land, but not by your hand. Give it time, and leave us in peace." 

Misha opens his mouth to speak, but then shuts it before anything comes out. He gives Oberon a slight bow of head and then leaves. Oberon smiles to Jared. "Come, let's turn in. I believe someone has a shower they're dying to get to." 

Jared smiles and nods to Oberon, "Thanks...for" _standing up for me back there_ , goes without saying. 

"Good night Jared." Oberon turns to leave his side, but turns back to Jared at the last minute, "Oh Jared, one more thing. Don't be too hard on Jensen. He's had a trying day." He's gone just like that, leaving Jared confused. He turns around to see the creatures behind them have all dissipated within the kingdom's walls, and there's nothing else for him to do now, but return to his bed chambers. 

He knows Jensen has returned from wherever he was as soon as he's back in their room. He hears the water from the shower before he steps to the bathroom. His mind is racing with a million different questions. How did Oberon know Jensen had returned. How did he know that Jensen's had a rough day? Where has Jensen been and what happened that was so bad? His mind continues to race as he walks into the bathroom. 

The shower doors are steamed up pretty thick, but he can see Jensen scrubbing frantically at his skin. White robes are laying on the sink, ready to be put on. _What is going on here?_ Is all he can think as he reaches forward to open the shower door. 

"You can join me, but you may wanna lose the clothes first." He hears Jensen say as the door is pulled from his hand and closed. 

"Are you okay?" Jared tries to ask as he's pulling his clothes off. Jensen doesn't respond. He's got his head under the spray scratching his nails along his scalp. 

Jared enters the shower this time. "You wanna talk about it?" 

Jensen's eyes open on Jared and he holds out a washcloth, completely dry. "I think you forgot this." 

Jared jerks it from Jensen's hand. "You day. Talk." 

Jensen continues to ignore him, and Jared brushes it off. His day's not been a walk in the park either. He wets the rag and lathers it up. Yea, he should have washed his hair first. Jensen has that effect on him. 

Jensen doesn't waste anytime talking or fondling Jared. He steps from the shower once he's done. 

Jared doesn't know what to think. He assumes that Jensen may still be pouting at him over last night, but it seems like more than that. A warning from Oberon should be taken seriously. Oberon wouldn't have said anything if this had just been over ruffled feathers. _Would he?_

Jared's still lost in thought when he steps from the shower, and starts drying himself off. As he finishes he realizes a couple things. Jensen is watching him from the door, and Jared didn't bring any clothes in with him. He hadn't even thought of putting any on until he seen them in Jensen's hand. 

"I got you something," Jensen tells him as he passes the robes over. 

"Thank you," Jared accepts the robes and throws them on. "I could have summoned them in here myself." 

They walk from the bathroom together. As they emerge Jensen turns Jared by the shoulder toward the table. Jared's mouth drops. On the table are two mugs of what looks like coffee. Steam is still rising from the mugs place on either side of the table at heir respective chairs. 

"Jensen," Jared whispers his name like a prayer, and moves to sit in his seat. He cups his hands around the warm mug and holds it up to his nose to sniff. _Yea that's coffee. Real coffee, too. None of that cheap store brand shit_ His eyes grow wide and he looks to Jensen with a huge smile over his cup. 

It's that moment right there that Jensen realizes everything he had to go through to fetch that mug of coffee was totally worth it! The fight with the store clerk, uniformed witches, bright lights, and scary siren calls.... _Totally worth it!_ Jared is beaming up at him as though Jensen just fetched a moon and some random stars. His eyes are bright and his dimples are out in full force. Jensen's pretty sure every single tooth is showing too, but he can't see them because of the cup. If he could freeze time, right here, he would. He wants Jared to look at him like that always. His insides feel warmer than they have ever felt, and he wants to hang on to that as long as he can. "You like?" He's very confident that Jared does like, but that doesn't stop him from turning a bright shade of pink. 

"I love," Jared replies as he breathes the rich scent in again. He places his cup back down for it to cool of a minute. 

"Then why are you setting it aside?" Jensen questions as he sits across from Jared. He gets the cup lifted to his mouth before Jared speaks. 

"It has to cool," Jared tells him. He watches Jensen take a sip. He raises his eyebrows waiting for Jensen to show signs of being burned. When none are visible he quirks his head in confusion and goes to take a sip of his own. 

"It's...it doesn't have much taste does it." Jensen notices as Jared takes a drink from his own mug. 

It doesn't burn. It feels good and hot going down, but he wonders why he's not scolded. There's still steam. It hit his nose as he drank from the cup. "I usually drink it with one cream and two sugars, but this will do nicely." Jared tells him reaching across the table. He's still silently wondering how Jensen had a 'trying' day and exactly what happened, but he ignores that for now. He's so grateful to have the coffee before him, he's not going to question nor complain. 

Jensen considers this for a moment. "Cream and sugar, you say. I think I can help with that." He snaps his fingers and urges Jared to take another sip. "Try it now." 

Jared takes another tentative sip. "Jensen this is amazing!" 

Jensen smiles and tries a drink from his own. "Quite right. It _does_ have good flavorings."

"How did you ever get this?" Jared has to ask. 

Jensen turns red this time, "I'd rather not say. I don't want to talk about it. It wasn't any trouble. Uh...But next time. I think maybe I'll just let you make a coffee run." 

Jared eyes him carefully, "Uh...sure. Yea, I was going to..." 

"But you had more important things to handle today, so I thought I could help with this." Jensen finishes for him. 

"Yea," Jared says. His face fell slightly. Jensen wasn't running away and he wasn't pouting. He was only trying to help where he could help. 

"I got plenty here now, so you won't have to worry about going back any time soon," Jensen rushes to comfort Jared, and bring back his 'happy' face. "That is..unless you wanna go back for anything else." He watches Jared, waiting for his response. 

"It's not that. I was...I wasn't happy when I noticed you'd left this morning. I didn't know where you'd taken off to or when you'd be back. I thought maybe you were upset over last night." Jared met Jensen's eyes as he spoke. He notices Jensen's guarded expressions. His cards are held close to his vest, and his jade colored eyes aren't giving anything away. When he doesn't say anything back, Jared continues. "Are you upset over last night?" Jared takes another drink of his coffee. 

Jensen shakes his head, "Not even a little. I told you last night you're right, and I meant that. Enjoy your coffee. Tell me about your day." 

Jared wants to talk more on the matter, but he can see Jensen is closed off to it. It would be futile for Jared to try to get anything through or out of Jensen right now he knows it, so he drinks his coffee and tells Jensen of all the happenings today. Including the conversations with Misha and Oberon. 

Jensen laughs a little shaking his head, "I guess it would stand to reason that while Misha exists to balance an equation, I exist to unbalance the equation." 

Jared's eyes flare, but Jensen doesn't recognize the look. It's either surprise, shock, awe....Jensen can't tell. 

"You mean to tell me you are equal and opposite of one another?" Jared asks incredulously. 

Jensen understands each word and the meaning of each word, but he doesn't grasp the context. "I don't know about all that. All I'm saying is that he's been on my heels about this whole delicate balance of life since I got here. Oberon says without balance, there would be no imbalance. It's like two parts of a whole and each must coexist. I don't go around looking for things to throw off balance, it just kind of happens that way." 

"And I'm Misha's unknown variable he needs to solve for, so his equation will be balanced. You brought me here, so you're the one that threw the equation off kilter to begin with." Jared smiles to Jensen and takes another sip of coffee. "Why is this not empty yet?" 

"You're not some random variable Jared. You're so much more than that." Jensen tells him in earnest. 

"It was a metaphor Jensen." Jared shoots back at him. 

"Are you finished with coffee so soon?" Jensen asks, flashing his own empty cup. 

"Oh no, I thought I would have needed a refill by now. That's all." Jared takes another long drink. 

Jensen can't tear his eyes away from Jared. There's still a light in his eyes and a simple smile on his face as he drinks. Jensen's memorized by it.

"Now that I've told you all about my day, why not tell me a little bit about yours. I know this coffee didn't come from my house, so where'd you get it.?" Jared doesn't want to sit in silence. He's trying to get Jensen to open up and talk to him. 

"I got it at the marketplace close to your house," Jensen says as though it should be obvious. 

"How much did it cost? Where did you get the cash to pay for it?" Jared only gets a couple questions out, and forces himself to stop there. He doesn't want to overwhelm Jensen.

 _There's that ridiculous word again: pay_. "What is pay?" Jensen finishes the thought out loud. 

Jared's stunned, and can only imagine what happened at his local supermarket. He shakes his head, "Why don't you just tell me what happened to you?" It's a statement. Jared expects an answer though, as if it were a question. 

"I tore your kitchen apart looking for this coffee. I tore apart all the cabinets before I realized I probably wouldn't recognize it even if I'd already come across it. So I left your house, and went in search of the marketplace. I asked a nice maiden there where they hid their coffa...She corrected me, 'you mean coffee' she said. I nodded, and she took me to this section where all the coffee and it's many flavorings were kept. I got what I could from the shelves and went to leave." Jensen pauses to make sure Jared's still following along. 

Jared motions for Jensen to continue. 

"That same young lady came running at me screaming something about 'pay,' and I didn't know what she meant. Instead of explaining what she wanted of me, she called these uniformed witches over and told them I refused to 'pay'." 

Jensen's voice has raised a couple octaves. He's clearly getting excited at the memory, but not in a good way. _Wait!_ "Jensen, what did the uniformed witches look like?"

"They had black outfits with silver stars on the the left side of their chests. There were two of them."

Jensen's eyes are wide as he describes what Jared can think of as police officers. He laughs silently to himself as Jensen continues.

"I was telling them about how I didn't know what pay is and I didn't understand what they wanted. They wanted me to put the coffee back and leave because I couldn't pay. I refused to put the coffee back and left. That's fair, right? They got half of what they wanted and I got half of what I wanted. I went back to your house with the coffee and flavorings, and the next thing I know there's all these different lights and siren calls coming for me. I had no idea what they were gonna do, and I didn't really want to deal with it, so I returned here....What is so funny?"

"What could you have possibly wanted besides the coffee?" Jared asks through his fit of laughter.

"I wanted a quick trip into your world and back without any drama." Jensen states simply. "I wanted to fetch your coffee, and make your day, and I did." Jensen finishes looking impressed with himself.

"Jensen," Jared reaches across the table to hold Jensen's hand, "Pay means you leave an offering for what you take. In my realm the offering is money or cash. Printed paper or trinkets of silver and copper." Yes Jared knows the coins aren't made from real silver anymore, but he figures his explanation is enough for Jensen.

"Well why didn't anyone just tell me," Jensen asks exasperated. "I would have gladly given them whatever offering they wanted just to leave me alone."

Jared chuckles again, "I know buddy. C'mon. Let's go to bed. I'm beat."

"After you," Jensen replies.

There is a bit of awkwardness at first because Jensen's not sure how close he's allowed to be near Jared. He doesn't want to take any liberties with holding him too close or putting his hands in the wrong places so he lays on his side of the bed. It's not long before he feels Jared curl up behind him and place a wet kiss on the back of his neck. "Thank you for coffee." Jared tells him right at his ear as he wraps his arm around Jensen pulling him closer.

Both of them rest better that night than most of their previous nights together. Jared knows there is still a lot of work to be done. Offerings to be made and all that. He also knows that the dragons may have returned to the woodland and he was too busy with Jensen to be bothered. He's not going to feel guilty for that now. Whatever is left to be done, he's confident they'll take care of it tomorrow--together. Jensen is still worried about the consequences that will befall him for starting this war, but he's not going to dwell on that now. He, much like Jared, chooses to use this time for rest. Whatever happens to him, he'll deal with it, and everything will be okay.


	18. We've Got Work To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a touch of smut. Yay!
> 
> Uh...don't know if anyone has a preference, but this chapter is top Jared and bottom Jensen.

Jensen woke to another grey morning, but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. It's shocking how he's just grown accustomed to gloomy mornings and dreary skies. No, this morning the first thing that comes to his awareness is a very hard, leaking Jared curled up behind him. Jared's still got an arm wrapped around him protectively or possessively (depending on which one you ask), and there is a warm spot on the back of this thigh. Jensen tries to move away, but Jared's arm tightens its grip around him; effectively keeping him in place. 

That's when Jensen realizes he's hard enough himself to chisel stone, and it's gloomy outside. This wouldn't be so awkward if he would, if he could, just make another move on Jared. He won't though. He feels it's important to let Jared come to him on his own terms. He doesn't want to push and he can't jerk himself off, so all he can do is lay there staring at the wall until Jared wakes. Jensen would wake him and pull free, but he knows once he starts touching Jared he probably won't stop. 

Jared moans and pushes himself closer to Jensen. He uses his arm to pull Jensen back into him. He wants Jensen to feel how hard he is, how much he wants this. 

Jensen makes a pained sound in the back of his throat, like Jared's touch is burning him. In a way, he supposes it is.

Jared nuzzles closer, puts his nose right below Jensen's ear and whispers, "What's wrong Jen?"

"You're killing me," Jensen whines and tries to pull free. 

"Come back here," Jared pulls him back on top of him. 

"You could put an eye out with that thing. Be careful." Jensen tries to make light of the monster stabbing him in the back.

Jared laughs, "I won't be going anywhere near your beautiful eyes with it, Jen. I wanted to put it somewhere else." 

Jensen freezes, "Are you sure? Cause we.." 

Jared gets both arms wrapped around him now that he's not moving. He mouths absently at Jensen's ear as he speaks, "Does it _feel_ like I'm not sure?" 

Jensen relaxes a bit into Jared's touch. "No, I believe you are completely sure." Jensen knows Jared's sure in body and probably mind too in some logical way. He's not sure of any emotional implications. He wants to be. Being this close, wrapped up in Jared, shouldn't be leaving him feeling so empty in his chest. He closes his eyes, and decides to play pretend.

As he completely relaxes against Jared he says, "Do your worst." 

Jared smiles against his neck, "I'm going to do so much better than that. Roll over for me."

Jensen hesitates. It's not that he minds being below Jared. What he minds is Jared's inexperience. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

"I'm a fast learner," Jared assures him. "Turn, now, or I'll flip you myself." It's not that Jared's threatening anything, He's only growing impatient. He woke up to a full raging hard on pressed against the back of Jensen's thigh. He stayed there stock still playing out every fantasy in his head he could think of waiting for Jensen to take wake up. He knew the instant Jensen woke up because he gave a slight jerk once he realized how happy Jared was waking up next to him. He didn't expect Jensen to need this much convincing. 

Jensen rolls over on his stomach and pushes his hips up in the position he knows Jared wants them. He hates this because he wants to face Jared, but then again maybe facing Jared right now isn't in Jensen's best interest. He may not like what he sees when he looks into Jared's eyes, and that's what keeps him on his stomach with his ass in the air like some kind of show pony. 

He can feel Jared spreading him apart, and a shy tongue flicking around his entrance. He wasn't expecting that either. He was about to open his mouth to protest, but Jared closed his mouth around his entrance and tongues him. He's kissing, licking, and sucking at his hole with just as much passion as though he were kissing Jensen on the mouth. Jensen lets out a deep moan and pushes back against the feeling. Jared doesn't let him push back too much. His hands are holing Jensen apart and still. 

Jensen shrieks, "You really are trying to kill me." He buries his face in the pillow. 

Jared would love to comment right now, but he shouldn't talk with his mouth full. If he could talk he would have a serious conversation with Jensen about the amount of restraint he's already shown this morning. As it is though, he needs not show restraint any longer, and there's no pressing need for words anyway. Jared moves his head to the side and slides one finger along his tongue. He doesn't waste anytime probing at Jensen's entrance, but it's harder to keep Jensen in place with only half his face and one hand.

Jensen pushes back against Jared as much as he can, and the feeling is exquisite. He moans a sigh of contentment as Jared's finger slides in deeper. "More," he half-pleads, half-demands. He can feel Jared smiling against his rim just before a second finger is added and his mouth is removed. He misses the mouth, but now he can push back even more. Jared places his other hand on Jensen's lower back to limit just how far he can push. 

Jensen groans in frustration. Jared smirks. 

"I think it's time you learned how to be more patient."

Jensen deflates, _What does that even mean?_ "You pick right now to teach me a lesson?" 

Jared crooks his fingers inside of Jensen eliciting a pleasured moan from him. "No time like the present, Jen." 

"Jay please," Jensen demands again pushing back into Jared. He makes another whining sound in the back of his throat. 

"You're not ready for more, Jen. Patience." Jared continues to work his fingers in and out, stretching and teasing the rim. He looks around for the oil he knows is nearby, but can't see it. On an afterthought he envisions it in his hand, and pours a generous amount on his fingers and around Jensen's rim. 

Jensen feels the warm oil only a second before a third finger is added. He tries his best to push back against the stretching burn of the three fingers now burying themselves inside him. Jared is still holding him in place. Jensen is clamped tight around his fingers, and Jared knows he's going to have a find a way to get him to loosen up a bit before he can penetrate him.

"Jensen, I'm going to move my hand now," He flexes his fingers into Jensen's lower back for emphasis, "You're going to be a good boy and stay put for me, okay?" He only gets a mumbled plea, but it's enough for him to remove his hand so he can palm at Jensen's testicles. They're too dry to feel good for him, so Jared reaches down to mouth at them while he works his fingers inside Jensen. 

It's works like a charm. He can feel Jensen relaxing a bit and not pushing back too much. Jared can tell he's getting close, Jensen is too. He pulls his fingers and his mouth free. He smiles when Jensen whines from the loss of contact. He watches Jensen's hole as it closes around nothing, and he guides Jensen to his back by placing a hand on his side. 

Jensen wants to shout, _What now?_ but all that comes out it another whine. As soon as he's somewhat flat on his back, Jared is bending down between his legs to lick and kiss at his neck. "Sh, I'm going to make you feel good. Stop whining." He tells him as he pulls back and raises one of Jensen's legs back. 

Jensen would be in a complete state of bliss right now if it weren't for Jared's tone. He basically called him a crybaby, and that's not a name Jensen ever associated with himself. He doesn't have long to be pissed or think about all the things he's going to do to Jared in return. He can feel the head of Jared's cock nudging his entrance and he tries to bare down on it, but Jared is _still_ holding him firmly in place as he pushes in slow. Too slow. 

Jared doesn't even make it all the way in before he's already pulling back out. When Jensen opens his eyes to look at Jared, he realizes Jared's been watching him this whole time. He squirms under the scrutiny, and what's worse, he didn't know his eyes were even closed. Jared locks eyes with him again before pushing all the way in. "That's better, Jen. I wanna watch you fall apart around my dick." 

Jensen moans again, closes his eyes, and throws his head back against the pillow. He can feel Jared pulling out again. He pulls out until his head catches on Jensen's rim, and he holds it there. 

"Damnit, fucking hell, bullshit, motherfucker," A slew of Earthly curses fly from Jensen's lips as his eyes fly open and lock on Jared again. He sees Jared smirking at him, waiting on him to finish his ranting. 

"Jen," Jared speaks slowly, "Keep your eyes open, and on me." He meets Jensen's deadly stare head on. When he first came here he would assume that look was one of rage. But now, however, Jared knows it for what it is. Yea there's anger and frustration, but there's also heat and lust there. Jared returns the look in full measure as his smirk fades. 

He watches Jensen's face pale slightly and his eyes spark. If Jared didn't know any better he'd think Jensen is showing a touch of fear. He doesn't read into it as he slams back inside Jensen at full force. 

That earns him to the most elicit moan and a delectable face from Jensen. He continues to watch as he slams in and out of him. Jensen is trying to get an arm free, but with Jared's hands on his shoulders he's only slightly successful. He moans and writhes as Jared holds his orgasm on the right side of painful. Jensen is unable to do anything, but accept the brutal pace Jared is setting for him. The more he wiggles around the harder Jared holds him and the faster he moves. 

He locks eyes with Jared, who's still watching him intently, "Please, Jay." The plea leaves Jensen's lips as a sob. 

Jared doesn't break eye contact as he reaches between them to grab Jensen's leaking cock. Jensen comes intensely with only two strokes and a thumb brushed across his sensitive head. His body writhes frantically as he comes, and Jared watches his face and expressions through it all as he allows his own release to fill Jensen up. 

A deep, satisfied, "Hmmmmm," is the only response from Jared as he comes down and his body stills. 

"That's all you can say, hmmm," Jensen asks, but his imitation is a higher pitch than the one Jared used. 

"I've been waiting to do that all morning." Jared tells him honestly. He watches Jensen's face as he pulls free. He notices the disappointed look Jensen has at being empty, but he keeps his smirk to himself. 

They're both a mess now, and need to clean up. There's no time to lay here and enjoy the pleasure that comes along as they calm down together. Jared extends a hand to Jensen, "C'mon, we've got work to do." 

Jensen looks up at him dazed and confused. He's nowhere near ready to move yet. He needs to process, but he knows Jared's right. He accepts Jared's offered hand and allows himself to be pulled up. 

He can feel Jared's release leaking from him as he's being led to the bathroom. "I'm going to have to cleanse our room. _You've_ made it messy." 

He can hear Jared chuckle as they step in the shower together.


	19. In the Grand Hall

Jared and Jensen shower together in silence. Both of them are lost in thought. Jared wanted to take Jensen's advice and attach an emotion to what he experienced this morning, especially after the coffee. As it were though, the only thing coming from him this morning was lust, and it was in waves. There wasn't any room left inside him for any other emotion. Jared's not sure where it came from. He rested well last night. No erotic, wet dreams or anything like that. He woke up nestled behind Jensen, and he had no control over his body. 

He turns to face Jensen and let the spray wash over his back. Jensen is lost in his own head space right now because he doesn't even notice Jared looking at him. Jared can tell that Jensen has really buffed up in the short time he's know him. He looks at himself, but doesn't really notice any big change. His hair is much longer now, and there's a sharper cut to his own jaw. Jared chalks that up to space time fluctuations. He doesn't realize that him and Jensen are actually growing stronger together, but he will soon. 

Jensen has a million and one things on his mind right now. He knows his unrequited feelings for Jared aren't getting any better. There wasn't any sign of love or even fondness in Jared's eyes this morning. Jared looked like he was going to devour Jensen. As he rode him, his expression was purely predatory. Any other time that look would have burned Jensen up with desire, but now he only feels like something's missing. That emptiness is the least of his concern. 

There is still the matter of taking the offering for the dragons out into the forest. He must face Oberon, and beg for forgiveness. Jensen knows that begging and explaining the whys and hows are out of the question. Oberon is no fool, and he won't suffer one either. Jensen betrayed him, and there is a price that will need to be paid for that. Whatever it is, Jensen is prepared to pay it, to make amends. He will never be considered the Over Lord of the woodlands anymore, and he's sure that Oberon's sentence won't end there. He shudders with dread at what lies before him. 

Whatever the punishment, it will be days away because of so much that's left to do now. Jensen plans to bring everyone together in the dining hall before he moves to take the offering into the forest. Bringing everyone together around the large table with cakes and ale will give them enough time to get everyone on the same page. Leaders need to be decided and plans have to be made for when the creatures are ready to return home. Jensen doesn't want the woodlands to return to a pre-war state. When they're rebuilt, he's going to make sure they're better after the war than they were before it.

Jensen knows that Jared had the right idea of localizing their government to the woodlands. He had known for a while there needed to be some kind of chain of command to the whole thing, but he felt powerless to enact one. He may have not been able to create that chain of command, but he will happily help Jared with it. Jared had said they would stand together on this, and show a united front. Jensen shakes the water from his head. He hopes it's not just for show. Maybe they can actually become a united front. _Wishful thinking_ , he's sure of it.

He catches Jared watching him as he finishes, "What?" He asks, curious of what he could possibly be thinking. 

"Nothing," Jared tells him easily. "Just wondering what you're plans are for today. We need to get the offering out there while there is some light of the sun. I wouldn't venture out after dark." 

"Agreed," Jensen replies, "I still need to assess the damage. I'm not sure if they returned last night, but I'm sure if they did it's going to be catastrophic."

Jared shakes his head slightly. "Nah, it won't be too bad. Misha put some kind of protection charm over the land to help it hold in moisture." 

"Hmm. That's a smart idea." Jensen has to admit. 

They've both shut the water off and step from the shower. Jared begins toweling Jensen off wordlessly. Jensen's not sure what to think, and he's afraid he'll break the spell if he speaks, so he remains quiet while Jared pats him dry. 

"I'm sure Misha has his moments. He's not my favorite person or anything, but I can see why he harbors mistrust of me." Jared says as he's patting Jensen off and kissing him every once in a while. 

"We also need to call everyone together this morning." Jensen isn't looking forward to it, but he knows it must be done. 

"I think that's a good idea, but we need to find a way to keep them calm so everything we have to say will be heard. If they start picking fights across the room with each other, we won't be able to get two words in edgewise." Jared moves around Jensen to face him. He keeps working with the towel because he enjoys pampering Jensen. It's a show of the affection he couldn't show earlier this morning. 

"How on do you think we can manage that?" Jensen asks with a slight chuckle. He knows all too well how the creatures are when they get going. He had thought that's what the cakes and ale would be used for.

"They seem to listen to Oberon fairly well. You need to be careful of who you decide to gather at this 'round table meeting'." Jared tells him with a hint of caution in his voice. 

"I wanted them all, everyone that's here to be present for it. I was going to have cakes and ale prepared in the kitchen." Jensen offers. 

Jared stops with the towel completely to stand in bewilderment in front of Jensen. "I don't believe cakes and ale will be enough," he says seriously. "We should check with Misha about a silencing charm of sorts. We need to work to bring calm, and I'm afraid with what you're proposing another war will break out within your walls. Their conflict wasn't resolved, only put on pause." He drops to his knees to make sure Jensen's legs and feet get good and dry. 

Jensen considers this for a moment while he watches Jared kneel in front him, "You said Misha was here yesterday. Any indication he will be returning today?"

"Who knows? We'll find a way to make it work." Jared gives Jensen an affectionate kiss on his inner thigh as he works his way back up. He doesn't bother drying himself off. He pulls the towel away from Jensen as he grabs for it and throws it on the floor. Jensen stares at him in confusion. 

"There's no time, Jen. You can pamper me tonight when all this is over," Jared assures him. 

Once they're dressed Jared considers taking the time for coffee, but decides against it. He needs to make sure the offering is ready, and Jensen is going to make sure everyone is gathered. They'll be meeting in the grand hall off the West side. It was the only space large enough to accommodate them all. When Jared went to check on the offering he also had an assortment of fruits, berries, and grains collected too for the gathering. 

Sometime later they are all gathered around. Torches had to be lit for lighting because it was still too dim outside to draw light from the sun. Everyone is murmuring amongst themselves until they all catch sight of Jared and Jensen walking to the front of the room. Then everyone gets eerily quiet at once. Oberon follows them in to the front table, and an audible gasp echos off the walls.

Jared hadn't expected the creatures to be this calm. There is still no sign of Misha, but Jared wouldn't be surprised if he weren't lurking about somewhere just waiting to make himself known. 

Jensen and Oberon greet each other with a stilted exchange of names, and Jared knows he could probably slice the tension in the air with a knife. Instead of saying anything more to Jensen, Oberon turns to address the creatures. 

"As you know we are all here today to put an end to this silly ranting and raving. When we ready ourselves to leave here today we will be at peace amongst ourselves," He pauses to look at Jensen before continuing, "And each other." 

It's Jensen's turn to gulp as he takes his seat. Oberon is placed between him and Jared, and Jensen wishes it weren't so. He could really use the comfort that being close to Jared provides him. As it is though, Oberon separates them. He has taken charge of the matter, when Jared and Jensen were taking charge of the refreshments and the offering. 

"As you all know dragon fire is among us as we stand a people divided. This matter is escalated far beyond what it otherwise would have if we could have only lived in peace. Our divine rulers are here to help us construct an everlasting peace among ourselves. We can never hope to rebuild while we are divided." Oberon survey's his crowd. Everyone is nodding slowly, all eyes are on him. 

Jared see it as the improvement it is. 

"You new leaders have already been selected for you." Oberon continues laying down the new law of the land. "In a few revolutions time, if you find that you are able to elect and choose your own leaders, you will be free to do so. Not until then. Should a conflict arise that your leader can't resolve you may bring your grievances before me." Everyone starts murmuring low again. Oberon raises a hand to silence them. "Should you feel the need to involve me, I will only speak with the parties involved not the whole community." 

Oberon motions for Jared to stand next to him. "Should I be unable to mediate the grievance, we will consult with Jared." Oberon surveys the audience again. "You've all taken a strong liking to him, and he has you all. I know that you will honor any decision he makes." Everyone nods again, but with more enthusiasm. 

Jared blanches. Oberon just named him the last link of the chain without ever consulting him first. He had wanted so desperately to be Jensen's equal, not take his place. He only smiles and nods his own approval though. He had to know this was coming. Jensen had not only abandoned his people, he also betrayed them. There's no way they would continue to fallow Jensen. His face falls a bit as he sits down and looks over to Jensen. 

Jensen is pale. He had been expecting Oberon to name Jared as their new leader, but this means that Oberon is nearly finished with what he came in here to say. Jensen's sure that Oberon is going to say a bit more about him and his betrayal before he finishes, and the anticipation of it is driving Jensen to the edge. Edge of what he doesn't know. But crime and punishment, right? He just wants it over with.

Jared can't read Jensen's expression, so he retreats into his own headspace wondering if his new found position is going to be a hindrance to his future travels. 

"Are there any further questions or concerns I can address for you fine folks?" Oberon asks good naturedly as he wraps his speech. 

"What of the dragon?" Someone from the back shouts.

"Dragons!" Someone from the front corrects. 

"Ahh, yes. Well Jared has a plan for them. I'll let him answer those questions, if there is nothing else for me." The room falls silent waiting on Jared to stand and address them on the 'dragon(s) situation.' Oberon takes that as his queue to become seated. 

Jared stands and holds an arm out toward Jensen, "Preparing an offering of all the dragons' favorite things was actually Jensen's idea. I just took it and ran with it. The offering has been prepared by the fine maidens in our kingdom, and it should be enough to satisfy a herd of dragons. We are preparing to take it deep into the forest today, and leave it where it will be found." 

"Who is we?" 

"How long will it take?" 

"When can we return home?" 

"How do you know it will work?"

"You really believe an offering prepared by all the maidens is the _best_ approach?"

Jared raises a hand to silence everyone. "Allow me to speak, please." The room goes quiet and he continues. 

"Jensen and I will take the offering," He begins. 

"And myself," Oberon interrupts without looking to Jared. Jared turns to look at him, and sees Oberon is focused on the people in front of them. Jared continues what he was saying. 

"You should be home within a few days time. I don't know for a fact that it will work, and yes. Having the offering prepared by the maidens is a nice gesture. It will allow the dragons to keep a part of the maidens without actually taking the maidens." He tries to explain the logic behind the plan.

"That's a very nice gesture," A voice comes from the very back. Jared has to squint slightly to see it's Misha. He's standing in the threshold. "But I"m not so sure it will run as smoothly as you're all hoping." 

Jared calls Misha forward with a wave of his hand, "And you have a better plan?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Misha moves forward to stand in front of the table, "I believe we should block their movement to the woodlands entirely." 

"They are only doing what comes naturally to them," Jensen interjects and Misha turns a deadly gaze on him. 

"I'll not require _your_ input on this," Misha tells him sternly. "You've done enough already, wouldn't you say?" 

"He's here to help us fix it," Jared speaks up. "And I think Jensen's right. Regardless of what brought them here, they are only doing what comes naturally. Let us work for peace and not fuel the flames." 

"They will leave in peace when they are warded against," Misha stands firm. "I'll not be taking _his_ advice on our best course of action."

"This doesn't even involve you, your people, your homeland," Jensen tells him evenly. 

"Enough!" Oberon speaks above all them. "We have unanimously chosen to follow Jared, and Jared believes this to be our chosen course of action. I agree with him regardless of _where_ he got the idea." Oberon turns to give Jensen a pointed look. 

"You see, Misha," Jared elaborates. "We've got our plan sorted. Now all we need do is put it in action." 

"We could use a fourth to accompany us into the forest. We each know very little of those parts, and I daresay Jared knows nothing." Oberon eyes Misha as he speaks, "We could use an individual of your skill set." 

Misha nods solemnly, "I do not agree with this plan, and I will not pull you from the dragon's fire, but I will come with you, and help in any other way I can. Know this, I'm not doing it for you." He turns to face the creatures, "I'm doing it for them." 

"We wouldn't ask for anything more or less." Oberon tells him simply. 

"It's been decided then." Jensen stands. "When shall we leave?" 

"Promptly," is Oberon's only response as he brushes past Jensen on his way out. 


	20. In the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wizard, and Elvin Lord, a powerful deity, and a demigod walk into a forest. They find a hobbit like creature, and come across four powerful dragons who are disappointed there aren't any actual maidens to speak of. 
> 
> One of them wishes to take Jared instead, and Jensen has to politely decline. 
> 
> Jared is faced with a difficult decision that turns out not so difficult because Jensen makes it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry about my extended absence from this story. My muse decided to up and take a vacation that didn't include me, so my work was paused momentarily. 
> 
> I watched the convention vids from the Creation SPN DC event, and that really didn't do too much to improve my mood, but I woke up this morning and my muse had decided to grace me one again. I had to sit down and start typing without further delay. Thanks so much for sticking with this story. 
> 
> Things may get a lil weird, but please bear with me. It'll get better.

Jared had found it odd that they did not even dismiss themselves from the dining hall before making their leave. He seen the creatures conversing over a shared meal, and everyone seemed to be getting along okay. He figured they probably needed to deal with the offering, and the creatures understood that. The sooner the offering is made the sooner those people can get back to where they belong.

He doesn't say anything walking bedside Jensen. They both keep their heads up and forward as they exit from the side of the kitchen. 

"This is amazing," Jensen is the first to speak.

"Isn't this what a typical offering would look like, if one should exist?" Oberon eyes the offering speculatively. 

"Either way, we aren't going to be able to carry by hand." Misha finds his voice of reason. He walks a revolution around the offering, sizing it up.

"There is a wagon out in the stables, but I have no horses to help pull it." Jensen adds. 

"Jen, there are centaurs here. I'm sure they would be happy to help." Jared starts off back into the palace. Oberon stops him. 

"Jared," Oberon shakes his head when Jared looks back. Jared stops dead in his tracks. 

"Well, what else would you recommend, oh wise one?" Misha gives an exaggerated bow. 

Oberon shoots him a glare. "There's no need for your theatrics. If I remember correctly, you weren't asked to join us. You may turn back at any time." He looks to Jared, "There's no need for all that. I'm sure we'll manage just fine." 

Jared looks a bit stunned, but doesn't comment. 

"I'll go fetch the wagon?" Jensen tries to say, but it comes out more of a question. Oberon nods simply to him. 

"We should pack this up carefully to make sure nothing's going to go flying off on it's own. We certainly don't want the food with the gems," He looks to Jared, "Go along with Jensen and see if you can find a sack or something that will do nicely." 

He turns his gaze back to Misha, "I don't understand your ways in the same way you will never understand mine, but understand this. We are on the same side here, and we only want what is best for all of us. Look around you wizard. This land has not seen sunlight in nearly a week's time. Don't you think we need to put our peaty differences aside and work together to fix this?" He waits for an answer. 

Misha is still meeting his gaze. His features don't falter when he speaks. "I believe we need not involve the very ones that caused this to begin with. I can understand why you would want to work with Jared. He's a power demigod, _and_ pretty reasonable. He'd be an asset to anyone's team, but Jensen? Oberon, with all due respect, you are a moron." 

Oberon smiles at Misha, but the look in his eyes remains fierce, "Just because you include 'with all due respect' doesn't give you the freedom to say whatever you feel like. And yes. It's high time Jensen learned to clean up his own messes. He should be a bigger part of this, but as it is, this task will require all of us." 

Misha looks shocked now, "I don't understand your reasoning, so I'm not going to pretend to. Maybe you can understand mine. Jensen brought a lowly mortal into our realm to keep forever as a bed pet, and then started an all out war when he didn't get his way." 

Oberon keeps his features schooled, "And your point being...." He prompts Misha to continue. 

"He has more human mannerisms than said bed pet. In fact, I don't believe there's anything remotely human about Jared at all. He's too godly now." Misha finishes. 

Oberon gives a slight a nod, "You think his emotions will get the better of him again." 

"I know it." Misha says as though he were stating a fact. 

"You've seen it?" Oberon questions. 

Misha only nods. 

As much as they would love to continue this conversation Jared and Jensen are returning from the stables with the wagon and the burlap sack. Oberon keeps his mouth shut as they approach, but he looks to Misha for permission to read his thoughts while they work. Normally, Oberon doesn't require permission, but in Misha's case he does. If Misha has something on his mind he doesn't want to share, he won't have to. 

Misha sees Oberon looking to him, but refuses to acknowledge him. He busies himself helping Jared and Jensen pack the offerings up under Oberon's close supervision. When everything's all packed up he sends Jared and Jensen on a head with the wagon and the sack. Misha uses a charm to make the wagon much lighter than it actually is, so all they need to do is walk along and allow the wagon to follow them.

Misha and Oberon hang back to continue the previous conversation as they walk. 

"It's already showing," Misha tells him, nodding towards Jensen. 

"How you do mean?" Oberon asks the obvious question. 

"Jensen knows that Jared doesn't return his feelings. Jensen is head over heals gone for him, and Jared sees him as a normal part of everyday life now. There is no 'love' connection between them." Misha states it as it should be apparent. 

"I beg to differ Misha. Jared will love him, and may even already. See, Jensen did not court Jared the way the people of our world do. He did not woo Jared, he took Jared. That's not to say that Jared holds any grudges for that. Their love story is only written in reverse is all. I understand our concern, but I'm telling you everything is fine." Oberon reaches to place an arm around Misha's shoulders as they walk. 

"I told you that I've seen differently, and you still choose to contradict me," Misha tells him sternly. "Those insecurities of not having Jared's heart will haunt Jensen. Maybe not now and maybe not tomorrow, but I can assure you they do and they will. When this war dies down, and they aren't in the middle of solving the next problem hell will break loose. If we're lucky it's on some other godforsaken planet and not here. We deserve to live in peace." 

Oberon silently contemplates everything Misha has told him. He's seen through Jared's mind. He knows Jared's circumstance that brought him here, and he was surprised to find no malice in him. He wasn't angry or bitter with Jensen in anyway. He had merely accepted life as it is now. There's no reason he shouldn't fall in love with Jensen. It may not happen as quickly as Jensen wants it to, but he's sure that it will happen.

They are halfway through the woodlands now. Jared dares a glance to Jensen. He can tell he's nervous about making the long trek out here. He was nervous in the stables too. His hands were shaky and his voice uneven when he told Jared where the sack would be. He can't figure out what's got Jensen so spooked, and he doesn't ask. He keeps himself reserved and his nerves calm. Ignorance is bliss as the saying goes. 

Jensen is have a melt down internally, and he's not entirely sure why. Dragons make him nervous sure, and Oberon still hasn't said a harsh word to him. He should be grateful, but instead he's waiting for a shoe to drop. He's got sneaking suspicion that something terrible is about to happen, but not sure how or what. He doesn't want to bring anyone else down with him, so he continues on keeping his internal ravings to himself. 

"Exactly what have you seen?" Oberon asks the question outright to Misha. 

"I've seen Jared continuing with his travels and attending to matters here when needed. I've seen Jensen's sorrow wanting Jared to feel more for him than what he does. I have seen that sorrow morph to rage. Since he can't enact that rage on Jared, it's everything else around him that will suffer. We don't want that here, and we surely don't want it now." 

Oberon knows that Misha speaks the truth, for now. But, he also knows it's only a matter of time before Jared returns Jensen's feelings whole-heartedly. He just needs time is all, and it's surely not anything that's going to affect their venture today. 

They are crossing over into the wilderness of the forest when Misha speaks up, "Keep your eyes and your sense's sharp. We need to make a straight trip in and a straight trip out."

They're only in the wilderness for a few moments until Jared realizes they are being followed. He eyes Jensen to get his attention, but Jensen won't look to him. He continues to work straight ahead. Jared comes to a stop to allow the wagon to continue following Jensen. 

As soon as the wagon is past him, he falls in stride next to Oberon and Misha. Misha only shakes his head and moves to join Jensen at the front of the wagon. Oberon looks to Jared confused at first, and then he smiles and nods. They continue to walk together. Jared's pretty sure Oberon read is mind and he knows they are being followed along, and he's pretty sure that Jensen and Misha don't have a clue. 

He keeps his senses on high alert as he walks. He knows that none of them are armed and that's best practice in this case. It doesn't stop him from wishing he had something to defend himself or his friends. 

It's Jensen that breaks the silence loudly, "Who's there? Show yourself!" 

Misha stops and looks to where Jensen was speaking. Oberon and Jared were already watching the thicket intently.

There is little movement coming from the leaves when Oberon steps forward. "Tell us who you are. Do not be afraid for we are unarmed." He keeps his voice steady as he waits for the creature to come out. "You don't have to worry about him," Oberon shakes his head toward Jensen, "His bark is far worse than his bite I assure you." 

The leaves flutter a bit, but still nothing comes out. Jared decides to try his luck with the new person. He stands beside Oberon and extends his hand, "C'mon we won't hurt you. We just weren't expecting to have any company out here is all." 

Jared's a bit a surprised when a human like hand reaches for his, and even more surprised when the man is standing before them. 

"I'm Chad," he says nervously, "I had to watch what was happening because I have rarely ever seen your kind here, and whenever I do, something big is always bound to happen." 

"You're a seer," Oberon supplies helpfully. 

"I don't know about all that, I'm just me." Chad tells him simply, "Do we have to worry with all the labels?" 

Oberon gives him a simple smile and shakes his head, "You're welcome to join us or return home. I can't have you sulking about in the bushes."

"Fair enough," Chad replies falling in stride with them. Jared leans close to Oberon, "What's a seer?" Instead of an answer aloud, he gets one in his mind. 

"A seer is someone who can view between the seen and unseen. They are often thought to know future events before they unfold. They often live alone in secluded areas. They look human, but there is nothing human about them. They are more hobbit like than human, and other than their gift of sight, they have little or no magic about them." Jared nods his understanding. And the 5 continue on their journey. 

It starts to grow dark long before anyone ever expected it to. "How much further should we lead this wagon before we turn to head back?" Jensen asks Oberon. 

Before Oberon can reply a loud voice booms through the wilderness, "I'd say right there is just fine." They all jump and look around frantically trying to spot the source of the voice. 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jensen turns to head back leaving the wagon behind. He comes face to face with another dragon, "Not so fast," she tell him. "You can't hope to simply by our affections with such a meager offering." 

Another one joins the group from behind, "Where are the maidens? I can smell them, but I do not see them. Why do you hide them from us?" 

"They're not here," Jared answers, "They have prepared this offering for you, and nothing else." 

"Maybe we can just take you as reparations," The bigger dragon says holding a winged arm toward Jared.

"I think not," Jensen shoots angrily, but Jared tries to keep his calm. "Whatever could you possibly need me for?" 

The bigger one moves closer, "Companionship. See it gets really lonely out here when all I have are them to keep me company." He throws his head toward the other dragons. "And I never cared too much for maidens anyway. I like companions with a lil experience, if you understand me." He says with a wink. 

"Mark!" Leave him alone, the shorter female shouts from the wagon. She has already found the gold and the gems. 

"Aren't there supposed to be four of you?" Oberon asks. He wants to ensure all the enemies are in his sights. Now isn't the time for nasty surprises. 

"I'm sure the other two will be along shortly," Mark tells them as he's trying to pull Jared closer to him. "Why don't me and you have a nice private chat before they arrive?" 

Jared pulls away, trying to stand his ground. "I'm sure whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of the rest of us." 

"Nonsense," Jensen barks. "There's nothing for you two to talk about. Jared is mine, _Mark_ , so back off!" 

"Yours, you say?" Mark smiles dangerously, "Excuse me for not knowing, with your scent on him and all, I would have never known had you not told me yourself. In that case, Jared I must insist," He grabs at Jared with more force this time, "You and me, chat now." He pulls Jared back into a heavier wooded area. Jensen starts after them, but is stopped by Chad. 

"I have to ask you to wait here. If you go running in there, you'll only make matters worse. You musn't let your feelings for the kid rule your actions." Jensen tries to dismiss Chad with a shove, but he's stopped by Oberon. "He's right Jensen." Oberon catches Misha eyeing him as if to say, "Told you so." 

Jensen sputters, but realizes he can't make it back there to where Mark is holding Jared without any one to help him. No one is on his side here, and his mind is filled with worry. 

"So, Jared, Can I call you Jared?" The dragon grins at Jared again. Jared gives a weak nod. He doesn't know where this is headed, but he's got an idea, and he's not thrilled with the prospect. 

"You see Jared, it gets a might lonely out here. We dragons, all we have is one another. No one ever comes calling or visiting. We are in hibernation most of the time, but those blasted orcs woke us up. Now that we're awake and active again, it's not so easy getting settled back down. Thank you so much for your offering, by the way. Those items do go a long way, but it's not the same as flesh and blood companionship." He pauses looking to Jared. Jared looks terrified. 

"I'd like it very much for you to stay a while, and keep us company. Tell us stories about the world outside, and the goings on of the kingdom." He can see Jared shaking his head. Jared would form words, but he's still much too frightened. 

"I understand you've already bound yourself to another, but that doesn't mean you can't have a companion or two." Mark tries to sound comforting. 

"I can't stay here with you, I do not wish to stay here with you." Jared tells the dragon, more shakily than he intended. 

"I could force you, ya know. But where's the fun in that?" The dragon tsks, "No, I'd like for you to choose to stay of your own freewill." 

"And if I refuse to stay, you will finish destroying the woodlands." Jared states. He knows what the end game is, but why him? Of everyone that's out here, why would the dragon latch to him?

"That is one way to put it." The dragon replies, just as another dragon approaches them. 

"Mark, leave the kid alone. He's of no value to us. We have what we need." The male dragon tells him. He's not as big as Mark, but they are very close in size. 

"Ah, I'm just making a new friend here. His name is Jared, and he's elected to stay with us for a few moons." Jared doesn't protest. He's not sure what's going on, so he keeps his mouth shut and his ears open.

"Nonsense!" Jared can hear Jensen shouting from outside.

Mark whirls around to advance on Jensen, Jared's on his heels. 

"Doesn't he get a say in where he goes? It's only a short of amount of time,"

"He's free to come and go as he pleases, but not here. Not with you." Jensen spits at the advancing dragon, completely unafraid. 

"Jen, wait," Jared tries, but is unsuccessful. 

"I'm offended you think so little of my kind," Mark says with mock sincerity. 

The female dragon gets between them. "Jensen take Jared back out of the forest with you. Thank you for your offering. Mark the both of you have had your fun let them leave here in peace." The other female is standing in front of the other male nodding her agreement. 

Jensen backs off and Jared joins him. 

"What was that all about?" Jared snaps as soon as they're far enough out of ear shot of the dragons. 

"They can't be trusted Jared," Jensen says simply. 

"He seemed pretty trusting that he was going to lay waste to the woodlands unless I stayed." Jared explains. 

Jensen shakes his head, "You didn't have a choice, Jared. I made that for you. I meant what I said. You're free to come and go as you like, but not here. Not with him." 

The five continue their journey back out of the forest in silence.


	21. Putting Matters to Rest

Jared had grown accustomed to having a shower every evening now. He was kind of disappointed when Jensen didn't join him this time. They'd had a long day, and Jared looked forward to when they could just relax and be themselves. Jensen retreated to the garden shortly after they came from the woodlands, telling Jared to go ahead and settle in for the night. 

Jared wasn't sure why, so he shrugged it off and returned to their bed chambers. After waiting what Jared assumed to be hours, he decided to shower and ready himself for bed alone. 

Jensen had to meet with Oberon in the gardens at the end of the day. He was sure he was about to have the conversation he had been dreading all this time. Misha had gone back to his caves, insisting that Chad accompany him. "The woods was no place for a seer," Misha had told him. "You talents will be put to better use among me and my people." Chad went along with Misha without putting up much argument only grumbling at the usage of some label. Jensen was idly wondering why Misha wanted to recruit so many new people into his flock, but he didn't have too much time to think on it. Oberon would be waiting. 

"Lord," Jensen greets him with a bow of his head. 

"Jensen," Oberon gives a slight bow as well, as Jensen sits on this bench beside him. 

"You did well today," Oberon tells him. 

"But it doesn't make amends for my past actions." Jensen finishes for him. 

"True, but it is a good start," Oberon gives him a simple smile. 

"What will you have of me now?" Jensen boldly throws the question out there and holds his breath. 

"Nothing. You're doing far more damage to yourself than I could even inflict upon you." Oberon can sense Jensen's mixture of negativity that dwells within. "Just deserts are often the best punishment. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I have to agree," Jensen says honestly. "Because had things not turned out this way I may have never understood. Misha was right about my intentions for bringing Jared here. I never meant for any of this to happen, and it was those intentions that caused all this to blow up in my face."

"Now your feelings for him run much deeper than the flesh, and you fear he will never feel the same." 

"How could he?" 

Oberon places a hand on Jensen's shoulder to comfort him, "He holds no hatred for you Jensen." 

"Pity, I would say, is far worse." Jensen lets his head fall into his hands.

"Maybe pity, but only slightly. No, Jared holds a certain fondness for you that I can't explain, but I know that what he feels for you is not all purely physical either." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"You know how. I would say that the torture you are putting yourself through is far worse than what I could ever do to you. I'd love to strike you down and cast you out, but I'm going to leave you with a piece of advice instead. Take care of him, and he will reciprocate."

Jensen doesn't know whether to feel relieved or even more pained. Oberon holds no ill will toward him for any of this, but he still has his own feelings to sort through with Jared. Part of him wishes to be done with everything already. He feels as though a lead weight was just placed on his shoulders, and it's trying to push him so far in the ground he'll never see the light of day.

Oberon changes the subject all together, "We will start returning home as soon as it's safe, and I expect we won't have any more trouble from trolls, orcs, or drawfs. Most of all we need to make sure the dragons do in fact accept the offering. I expect there may be some trouble from the big one, but I can't be so sure yet." 

"You're welcome to say here as long as you like. You know that. If there's ever anything that I can do all you need do is say the word if you would." Jensen means it to, and he knows that Oberon can sense it. There's no need to say anymore. Not really.

Oberon nods, "Get some rest Jensen. None of us are sure of what tomorrow brings, but I don't think it will be bright skies just yet."

Jensen needed to have a serious discussion with Jared on the future of their relationship or alliance or whatever it is now. His head was still swimming upon his return to their shared room. He heard the water from the shower, but didn't want to intrude. It was Oberon's words about taking care of Jared that propelled him into the bathroom. Jared was just finishing in the shower when he seen Jensen appear from the doorway.

"There you are! I waited as long as I could for you." Jared greets him eagerly.

"I had to speak with Oberon."

"How'd it go?" 

"Better or worse than I'd imagined. I'm not sure." 

"Come join me. We can talk about it later." 

Jensen lets the robes slide from his body as he steps into the shower with Jared. Jared's already given himself a thorough cleaning, and there's really no need for him to remain here. He does so because he wants to watch Jensen as he showers. Jensen does seem more at ease now than he did earlier in the day. Jared suspects it's because the worst of this should be behind them now. He stares at Jensen comfortably and he's sure Jensen's only pretending not to take notice.

Jensen feels puzzled now at Oberon's words. Jared doesn't really need 'taken care of' at the moment. He's quite content to just stand there and watch Jensen clean himself off. He's resorted to using Jared's favorite bath soap. A small part of him likes smelling of Jared all over. It may be lost on Jared, but Jensen enjoys it, and keeps it to himself. He turns to the spray to rinse the rest of the soap away from his face and chest. He can feel Jared come up from behind him. 

"I think you're clean enough," He shuts the water off without saying anything else. 

"Oh no, it's your turn. You promised this morning." As they step out Jensen grabs the towel before Jared has the chance. He's drying and kissing sensitive flesh. Jared wants to push back against every touch, but he only makes it a few times before pulling Jensen up into a kiss. "Take me to bed," he whispers as they break the kiss. 

"Coffee first?" Jensen smiles. He's grown accustomed to having coffee with Jared. While Jared was looking forward to their shower, Jensen had been looking forward to coffee. 

Jared locks eyes with him and nods. "Bed later."

It's like Jensen remembers everything that Jared likes. They dress in comfortable robes. Jared had brought clothes from his own realm, but he finds that Jensen's are more comfortable and less constricting. They sit across from one another, and for once Jensen starts their conversation. 

"Oberon isn't nearly as angry or bitter as I had expected him to be." 

Jared already knew that, "He is pretty level headed, and very wise. Though I have to admit I seen his expression when he first found out. There was nothing there but pure anger. I would imagine that it's still there."

"He tells me that I'm hurting myself more than he ever could." Jensen isn't meeting Jared's eyes. He knows if he looks Jared in the eye, he won't be able to get this off his chest. It shouldn't be this hard, but it is. So, he avoids making eye contact and sips his coffee when he can.

Jared's known for days that something has been off with Jensen. He's been in pain, but Jared never made the connection that Jensen was doing it to himself. "Why are you hurting yourself?" That seems the most important question. The second most important question would be 'how?', but Jared knows Jensen's going to clam up soon. He needs to prioritize his line of questioning.

Jensen gives a half hearted smile, "I'm not doing it for kicks, and I didn't even do it on purpose."

That leads Jared into his next question, "How are you hurting yourself?" 

"From the inside," 

"Jensen I don't understand." 

"I didn't figure you would." 

Jared reaches across the table to grab Jensen's hand. Jensen meets his gaze for the first time, "Explain it to me then." 

"I don't know how to put it into words Jared. I want to share this with you. I want us to be able to move past this, but I don't know how to get there." Jensen doesn't break eye contact. He waits for Jared's response.

"Start with the beginning and tell me how I can help you." Jared gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I don't want to see you in pain."

"You know why I brought you here, with me. You know that none of this has happened as I planned, and now I find myself head over heels for you." Jensen gives Jared a slight squeeze of his hand.

Jared listens carefully considering every word. Jensen hasn't told him anything he didn't already know. He's trying to find out what's so bad about falling in love. Weren't they supposed to? "And..." Jared says, prompting Jensen to continue. 

"You don't feel the same," Jensen says the words on an exhale. He's still not sure what this new breathing thing is or how its function is meant to bring him comfort, but it does.

"While I don't feel quite the same, I don't feel neutrally either." He pauses waiting for Jensen's reaction. He only gets a confused look in response. "I like you." 

"You like me?" Jensen looks hopeful, but not too hopeful. 

"No. I mean I like you _like_ you." Jared pulls Jensen's hand to his mouth to brush his fingers across his lips. "Let me take you to bed." 

"But you haven't finished your coffee." Jensen protests, but only a little.

"It can wait. You're more important than coffee right now." Jared overlooks Jensen's perplexed look. He pushes his chair back and pulls Jensen to his feet. "C'mon, let's go." He gives Jensen's hand a firm tug. 

Jensen wants to protest again, but Oberon's words are still running through his head. If this is what Jared wants Jensen will oblige. Oberon told him to take care of Jared, and that's what he's going to do. He allows Jared to pull him across the room to the edge of the bed. Jared opens his robes and pushes Jensen's off to the side. Jensen trails his fingers up Jared's side.

The touch is electrifying, and Jared captures Jensen's mouth in another brutal kiss. Jensen brings his hand up from Jared's side to run his fingers through Jared's long hair as they kiss. Jared wraps an arm around Jensen's waist to pull their bodies flush, and that earns him a moan from Jensen.

He turns so that Jensen's back is to the bed and he advances pushing Jensen backwards. They break the kiss as Jensen falls to the mattress. Jared looks down and sees the excitement Jensen's feeling. Jensen looks up to him as Jared takes his hand and wraps it around his own length. The touch itself doesn't really do anything for Jared, but it does wonders for Jensen. He looks hungry, and Jared delights at teasing him. He's found that he enjoys this much more now that he can attach an emotion. 

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you," Jensen whines. Jared gives himself another squeeze just to watch Jensen's expression. 

"What are you waiting for?" Jared teases as he climbs on top of Jensen. 

Instead of grabbing at Jared's hip or cock he uses both his hands to brush the hair back out of Jared's eyes, and he looks. He gazes into Jared's eyes for the first time in a while without fear. Jared looks back at him sincerely. He knows Jensen's reading him, and he let's it happen hoping it'll bring Jensen some comfort. Jensen does see that Jared is fond of him as a person, not only what he can do for Jared. Jared has grown to care for him and what happens to him. It's not everything Jensen wants, but it's good enough for now. 

He reaches up to press his lips against Jared's again. Jared eagerly accepts the kiss and grinds his hips against Jensen. Jensen's hands fall to his waist in a brutal grip. Jared pulls back from the kiss to nip at Jensen's lip. "You were going to take care of me?" He questions.

Jensen mumbles his response trying to bring Jared's mouth back into a kiss. The world around him forgotten. 

"How about I take care of you instead," Jared decides for the both of them.

"Wha..." Jensen knows something is happening. Jared's mouth has moved away all together and went venturing to his neck and shoulder. Jared's hands are wrapped around his sides holding him place. He bucks upward searching out for the rest of Jared's body, but he's only met with air. It frustrates him to the point where he can flip Jared on his back after breaking the hold.

Jared doesn't mind in the least. He runs his blunt fingernails along Jensen's sides as he straddles him. "If you don't touch me soon, I'm going to explode." 

"What did you say to me this morning about patience?" Jensen smirks down at him. 

"I've waited all day Jen," Jared bucks as hard as he can up against Jensen.

That nickname makes Jensen fall apart all over again. He hadn't really heard it in so long. He pushes down against Jared and they grind together. It's too much and not enough at the same time.

Jared pulls his hand free to search under the pillow for the bottle of oil. When he produces it, Jensen instinctively holds his hand out waiting for Jared to pour him a generous amount. He smiles up at Jensen as he does so. It was like Jensen read his mind, and Jared would like very much to savor the feeling. But Jensen's slick hand finds its way down to their shared erections and he squeezes them together tightly as they grind together. 

Jared digs his fingernails into either side of Jensen's hips urging him to go faster and harder. They're moaning and moving together in unison. It doesn't last nearly as long as either of them wish, but it's so intense they know it can't last forever. 

The climax together, and Jared is surprised by how hot their shared fluids are against his skin. Jensen doesn't seem to take notice. "Maybe we should have done this before the shower," he says climbing from the bed. 

"I tried to wait for you, but you took too long."

Jared's laying the right way in bed when Jensen returns to clean him up. Jared grabs his hand and pulls him down for a tender kiss. This one isn't demanding and is full of genuine affection. Jensen feels like he's melting within Jared. The warm washcloth falls to Jared's side, forgotten. Jensen eventually pulls back to eye Jared. 

Jared looks up at him, blissed out, "Sleep now, Jen. We can talk more in the morning." 

"I will rest, but let me finish cleaning you up first." 

Jared wipes himself clean with the rag and throws it across the room in one swift motion. "Sleep with me Jen." 

Jared holds onto Jensen's hand as he rolls over, encouraging Jensen to lay down right behind him. Jensen doesn't protest. He snuggles up right behind Jared. He's sure that this isn't exactly what Oberon had in mind when he told him to take care of Jared, but this is what Jared had wanted. He places a small, wet kiss on the side of Jared's neck. He knows that he will be here always to give Jared anything he needs.


	22. New Beginnings

Jared woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than ever. His heart sank slightly as he reached across the bead to realize Jensen wasn't there with him. The room is dimly lit with a small torch because of yet another grey morning. He sits straight up in the bed. His eyes dart around the room frantically before coming to rest on Jensen over at the table.

"Coffee now?" Jensen is beaming over to him. 

Jared only smiles in return climbing from bed and joining Jensen. He grabbed his robe off the floor from where it rested all night. Neither of them are too concerned with covering up, but with so many visitors around it's probably best they can be decent with only a few moments notice. 

"Rest well?" Jensen sounds way too chipper this early. 

"I did. How long have you been up? You may need to give me just a second to get caught up." Jared brings the mug to his lips, and then realizes the coffee is cold. "Blah, Jensen! Cold coffee....Not good." 

Jensen jumps back at Jared's reaction. He knew something was off with the taste, but he couldn't be sure what. He snaps his fingers and eyes Jared; wordlessly encouraging him to try again. 

Jared's eyes grow huge, and he tentatively tries to take another sip, "Better."

"I haven't been up long. I went to the kitchen and common place to survey the crowds. Oberon wants to lead a troop of soldiers to the wastelands in the East, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea." 

Jared takes it all in for a minute, "Why does he wish to go there? Has anyone even surveyed whatever's left of the woodlands?"

"He believes that should Mark return here for you, he will come from the East because they've been watching every other direction, and there's no movement." 

Jared nods his understanding. "I was really hoping it would be that easy." 

Jensen takes another sip. "I know you must be anxious to get started on your travels." 

Jared shoots a look to Jensen. "No, I'm not anxious about leaving. Unlike you, I want to make sure the mess stays picked up after we've tidied it." 

"Speaking of which, I should probably start repairing the woodlands soon. Even from the skies they look utterly destroyed." 

"You don't have to do it alone. I can help. I want to help."

Jensen smiles. It's like they're becoming a team. They're in this together. He wonders if that's how Jared see it too, or if he's only doing what he feels like he must. He wants to ask, but he's too afraid to know the truth.

Jared finishes his last few sips off coffee and stands to move into the bathroom. He really needs to freshen up a bit. On his way past Jensen, he places an arm around his shoulder and leans down to kiss his temple. Jensen freezes. He's not used to such open affection, so he's not sure what the appropriate response is. It's not about sex because Jared mumbles something about 'thanks' and 'warm coffee.'

When Jared disappears into the bathroom, Jensen rubs his fingertips to the spot where Jared had just pressed his lips. His chest is warm and tingly. Jared just shared an emotion with him, and Jensen can't contain his smile. His heart flutters.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Far off to the North in some dark cave, Chad is waking up to start his day. There are so many new things to explore here. New people, new things, new places. He's not sure where to start. He would like to find Misha to ask what is expected of him since he has been taken in, but he doesn't really want to be confronted with so many labels for what he is so early. 

Chad was an outcast from a young age. He grew up in the wilderness to himself, but that doesn't mean that he lived poorly or lacked in manners or personal hygiene for that matter. He knew weeks before it actually happened that something was wrong. The land has started drawing in on itself as though it were dying or drying up. Then there were noises of all kinds night and day. Before long, the sun stopped shining all together. Then there were the flames and the sounds of wings so loud it could have been mistaken for thunder. He knew the minute he spotted Jensen, that he was the cause. He also knew that the other one, Jared, was involved somehow. The smarter one of their party, Oberon, was trying to set things straight, and Misha. Well Misha was trying to enact his own New World Order. 

Misha didn't understand that balance was only the result of imbalance. Misha is wise. Chad can admit that, but he doesn't know everything he likes to think he does. When Jared and Jensen leave here, Misha will see how balance will not thrive without imbalance. Chad shakes his head and decides to go along for now. He has nothing better to do, and Misha means well. He does, so he's not as big of threat as Mark. _That dragon is going to be trouble for all of us if we're not careful._ Chad thinks to himself. 

He steps outside, past a guard to find a running water source. 

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks.

"I'm looking for a water source. Would you be so kind to point the way Mi Lady?" He tries his best to remember his manners. He's really not in the mood for the babysitter routine this morning. 

She points to the distance off to her left, and as expected Chad starts walking.

As Chad disappears out of view a new visitor arrives to the cave, "Oberon, Good to see you on such a dismal morning." 

"Is he in?" Is all Oberon can get out in way of a greeting. He didn't rest much the night before, as Jensen's palace lacks many comforts of his own home.

She gives a nod, "He is, but he's said he's not taking visitors before noon." She steps aside allowing Oberon entrance. No one in their right mind would deny him anything.

"Indeed. I'll keep that in mind." He mummers as he strolls past her.

He finds Misha far back in the cave a top of a makeshift throne. He seems really lost in thought, like he's meditating or his soul is out scouting somewhere. He clears his throat to announce his presence. 

"I was not to be disturbed," Misha voice booms and echos off the cave walls. He looks down to find the source of the noise that broke his concentration. 

"Ah, Oberon," Misha says, his voice audibly deflated, "What can I do for you now?"

Oberon should probably kneel or bow to show Misha some form of respect, he did come here for the wizards help after all. With everything he's been through the past week alone, he can't bring himself to care of formalities. "I need you and your minions to come with me into the wastelands." 

Misha's face scrunches, "Why would we ever go with you there? That place is truly horrid."

Oberon opens his mouth to speak, but he's cut off by Misha.

"You've truly flipped your crown this time. It was bad enough I put my own self at risk by entering the forest with you, I will not risk the safety of my people on a whim." Misha's tone isn't as condescending as it sounds. He's only trying to figure out why it must be him. 

"You have a seer on your side along with the rest of your following. I only have but a few wood elfs to accompany me." Oberon tries to reason with him.

"You have Jared on your side, and where Jared goes Jensen is sure to follow. You will not need me for this. And you would do well to leave my people out of it all together." 

"So be it." Oberon says as he turns to leave. "You won't mind if I bring your seer along with me." 

Misha stands this time as he speaks, "You will not take him. He will remain here to warn me of impending danger. He's not fond of the term 'seer' by the way. You'd do better to call him Chad."

"No trouble will come to you here. With your head stuck so far underground oblivious, I'm sure you'll be safe." Oberon concedes and starts making his way back from the cave. He knows that Misha's right and Jared and Jensen will both come with him. He's just not sure they will be enough. He does know for a fact that the few people he can take on his own will not be, so unless Jared can help him gather more it may be best to just erect a barricade around the wastelands. There isn't much time.

On his way out he nearly bumps into Chad on his way back in. "Morning," Chad tells him in greeting. 

"Good morning dear fellow," Oberon returns the greeting.

"What are you doing up here?" Chad can't help but be direct. 

"Wasting my time apparently," Oberon says regretfully looking behind his shoulder.

"Yea," Chad says in quick agreement, his eyes following Oberon's gaze. "From what I can tell that's all anyone ever does up here." He looks back to Oberon, "Anything I can help with?"

Oberon cracks a small smile, "Now that you mention it, I could use a--your talents today. How do you feel about the wastelands?" 

Chad quirks his head, probably in disgust, "A truly dreadful place, why?" 

"A small team and I are headed out to survey them. I'm afraid there is a dragon coming from that direction." 

"Dreadful place, certain danger. Let's go." Chad turns back to walk out with Oberon. 

The guard watches them leave. Her face is drawn in confusion, but she doesn't say anything. Oberon tips his head to her as they leave.

Once they're out of earshot, Oberon muses that maybe his trek up to the North wasn't such a waste of time after all. Chad smiles back to him as they continue to walk side by side back to the palace.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jensen is on his second cup of coffee before Jared emerges from the bathroom. He's dressed himself and combed through his hair. Jensen can't help but smile up at him as he returns to their table. 

"I was thinking," Jensen begins. He knows what he wants to say, what he has to say next, but he's not sure exactly how to do it. "Whenever you leave I want you to take something with you. That way you'll always have a way back to me."

Jared shakes his head back in confusion. "I'm nowhere near ready to leave yet." 

"I know, but I want to make sure you have it for when you're ready." Jensen presses on. "Even if we don't part on the best of terms. I think it's best you accept it now." 

Jared pulls a face. He can't believe what he's hearing. This talk of leaving is making his stomach feel uneasy. He wasn't planning on leaving any time soon, and he had (apparently wrongly) assumed that Jensen would be coming with him. Why would there ever be a need to separate? And what is this talk of parting on bad terms? They'd already done that once, and Jared wasn't apt to do it again.

"Whoa! That's enough." Jared takes a deep breath to calm himself and finds that it does nothing to relieve the tension that has settled between them. "First things first. I haven't decided when I'll leave. I'm sure I will sometime because if I never do, what would have been the point? Secondly, why wouldn't you come with me? You started an all out war over me, and didn't bother sticking around because I wasn't here. And thirdly, you're telling me I can go wherever and I don't have to bother taking you along. Yet, yesterday you absolutely refused to allow me to remain with Mark." 

"Of course I denied the beast any right to you. I understand that you only want what is in everyone's best interest, but I can assure you that Mark isn't in yours." Jensen does his best to keep a level head. He had been expecting this kind of reaction from Jared. He knew it had to be done. Maybe he could piss Jared off enough to just go ahead and leave, and then Jensen won't have to deal with Mark trying to cart him off somewhere else. It's a long shot, but Jensen can hope.

"I'm aware of that Jen, but you're missing the point. It should have been my call on whether I remained with him or returned here. You weren't even willing to hear anything out. You just made the call. Granted another dragon sided with you and allowed me to leave, but that's not the point. The point is that we should be able to share our decisions. You can't keep going around telling me where to go and what to do. Do you seriously think it's time I left here?" He waits for a response from Jensen. 

Jensen stares at him blankly. This wasn't the kind of response he'd been expecting. He knows it's not time for Jared to leave, and he knows that he will want to accompany him whenever he does depart. He hadn't expected Jared to want him along for the ride. He had expected Jared would want to take off on his own. Maybe he _was_ growing fonder of Jensen than he realized. So, yea, no response was the best response Jensen could provide at the moment. 

When nothing comes from Jensen, Jared continues on, "And not only have you decided now that it's time I left, you've also decided that you're not coming with me, and I should go alone."

"Jay, that's not...it's," Jensen rushes to clear up the misunderstanding. "I just hadn't considered that you would ever want me to join you." 

Jared picks up his cup to take a drink before realizing it's empty. He waves a hand over it, hoping that'll be enough to conjure the coffee. "Why wouldn't I want you with me always?" He tries to take another drink, still empty. He flashes the empty cup to Jensen. 

"I don't know. I'm not used to so many different emotions all at once. I don't want to read too much into one thing and not enough into something else." Jensen notices the empty cup, but holds off on snapping his finger.

"If there's ever anything you wanna know, all you need do is ask. Can I please have more coffee?"

Jensen still hesitates, "I was hoping you would agree to use the mug as a port key."

Jared gives him a blank look, confusion written all over his features. Yes, he knows what a port key is and how it works, but he doesn't know why Jensen is adamant about giving him one. "I won't be needing a port key. I'm not going anywhere, and even when I do I'd like for you to accompany me."

"Have it your way," Jensen snaps his fingers, and Jared moans in the back of his throat. 

"Coffee always get you that worked up?" Jensen smirks.

Jared's eyes flash to him right about the cup, "When you make it hot and instantly just for me, yes. This is delicious." 

Jensen beams at him. He wants to reach across the table and give a quick kiss or hold Jared's hand, or something. He's still not sure why everything's still so awkward between them. He settles for a blush and a murmured, "You're welcome."

He can feel Jared's foot rubbing the inside of his leg under the table. His eyes grow wide and he looks over to Jared. Jared is still beaming at him. Jensen can't help but smile back. 

"Whenever you finish with your coffee, maybe we should go start on the woodlands."

"What about Oberon?" Jared can get on board with getting to work, but he doesn't want to neglect Oberon. If he needs their help, he should probably come first. 

"I had told him that I wasn't really keen on going out into the wastelands, and he took off. I'm not sure, but I think he may have went to meet with Misha. If that's the case he shouldn't need us."

"I would still like to speak with him before we take off." 

Jensen opens his mouth to speak, but then retracts. "You're right. I should be at his mercy. His insistence on the waste lands screams 'bad idea'. I've got bells and whistles sounding in my head. Maybe it's best we don't go there, but if he implores you, we will go."

Jared nods. He doesn't really understand what's so bad about the wastelands, but he can appreciate Jensen's judgement of the situation. He still knows it is best they speak with Oberon before heading out anywhere. They all need to be working together, especially now to keep a unified people. Jared's certain they can come to some sort of compromise. He looks over to Jensen. He can almost see Jensen's defenses falling down as he is opening up more and more. Jared just wants to eat that up. 

He places his cup down on the table, and moves to hold Jensen's hand. Jensen jumps at first, like he wasn't expecting it. "I trust your judgement. I think we should share your concerns with Oberon, and talk about what our options are. I"m not saying that I won't side with you, and I'm not saying I will. All I'm saying is we need to talk about it together, and reach a compromise everyone can be happy with."

"I understand," Jensen gives Jared a reassuring squeeze just before a knock comes from the other side of the door.


	23. Meet in the Middle

"Lord," Jared bows his head as he answers the door to Oberon. 

"Mind if we join you?" Oberon crosses the threshold without waiting for a response. 

Jensen stands, straightening his robes and making sure he's covered. "Let me gather a few more chairs," he says disappearing into the closet. Jared knows for a fact there are no chairs in there, but he doesn't say anything. 

He looks back behind Oberon and sees Chad lingering in the hallway, "Come in," he says smiling gently. Chad returns his smile and follows in behind Oberon.

"What is this drink?" Oberon asks, holding the cup up so Jared can see what he's talking about.

"In my realm it is called coffee," Jared gives a bemused smile, "Go ahead, take a sip." Oberon moves to take a sip of the offering as Jared tries to pull the table out from the wall. True to his word, Jensen returns moments later with two additional chairs. Jared quirks his head, but doesn't ask. 

Soon enough they are seated around the table. No one dares to speak first. Everyone knows why they're there, but no one wants to make the first move. They are exchanging looks around the table. Oberon had tried to offer the mug to Chad, but Chad had politely declined. 

Jensen's eyes met Jared's across the table, "Should I fetch more cups?"

Jared gives a simple nod, and then looks back over to Oberon, "You were wanting to venture into the wastelands."

Oberon smiles at Jared fondly. Jensen waits with baited breath for his response. "I'm not so sure I want to, but I think it needs to be done. We don't really have the man power for such an adventure." 

"Mark isn't the swiftest of the bunch. What makes you think he will attack from the East?" Jensen's tone sounds off to Jared, he shoots a warning look in Jensen's direction. 

"Because there is no movement from any other direction." He states the obvious. 

Jensen opens his mouth to speak, but Jared's foot on his leg steals his voice. 

"We were wanting to begin repairing the woodlands." Jared tells Oberon simply. "Your homelands will come before any needs I may have." 

Jensen's eyes grow wide and he wants to protest, but is still unable to form words. Jared's foot is sneaking its way up Jensen's leg to his inner thigh. 

"You will not be safe making the repairs." Oberon begins. 

"He won't be alone," Chad interrupts. 

Jared looks to the smaller creature, "You will help us?" 

"I have to admit it's not as exciting as the looming danger from the wastelands, but it is more productive this way." He speaks with confidence. 

"Helping you and your people return home is more important to me than a danger I may or may not have to face." Jared keeps his voice even as he addresses Oberon again.

"You won't have to face it alone, but we need to be proactive nonetheless. If something's coming, we need to know about before it gets here." 

"Jensen," Jared's voice rattles Jensen away from his own internal thoughts. "You can fly over the wastelands and survey the ground, right?" 

"I suppose," Jensen speaks. His voice dry and cracked. He tries to push Jared's foot off of from under the table so he can think straight. Jared smiles as he relents. 

"All you need to do is let us know if he's truly coming from that direction. We will head out to begin repairing the woodlands."

"I still don't like it, but I guess it's the best we can do for now." Jensen surrenders. He's not sure why being separated from Jared, no matter how briefly, makes his heart sink a little. He puts his mind to ease. This will be a milk run for him, and then he'll catch up with Jared later.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Much later Jared was found among Oberon and Chad working in the woodlands. He knew Jensen should have probably already caught up to them by now. He was starting to get worried. 

Repairing the woodlands took more time and energy than Jared had anticipated. Before darkness was even beginning to fall, Jared decided he needed to retreat. They weren't even half way done, and they wouldn't be able to make much more progress without Jensen's help. 

On their way back, Chad placed a comforting hand to Jared's arm. "I'm sure he's okay. He's only been delayed." 

Jared's only response was a weak nod. He was drained, and Jensen's absence wasn't helping anything.

"You don't mind if I hang out at the palace a while, do ya?" Chad cast hopeful eyes up to Jared. Oberon chuckled slightly to himself. 

"No, I suppose it'll be okay if you stay. Not sure how Misha will handle it though," 

"He'll deal," Chad didn't bother containing his excitement as he wondered into the courtyard to greet the maidens. 

"What was that all about?" Jared's mind was all over the place, but even he had to admit that was odd.

"I believe he's smitten," Oberon let's Jared in on the joke. 

Jared laughs remembering how the maidens had bad mouthed him about giving up his innocence to Jensen. "I wish him luck with that," 

"Me too, My friend." Oberon places a hand on Jared's shoulder, "This is where I leave you." 

"Before you go, I have to know. Is he okay?" His tone was laced with worry. 

"I cannot say," Oberon cast his eyes to the ground, "His mind is beyond my reach, but you must have faith." 

Jared steeled himself and gave a firm nod. He couldn't think right now about how Jensen's prolonged absence was making matters more difficult on him. If Jensen didn't return or return in one piece, Jared knew he would be negatively impacted by it. As it were, there was nothing he could do at the moment. He was too weak to try to follow. All he could do was lay down and wait for Jensen to return.

Some time had passed with Jared staring blankly at the ceiling before he realized that he wasn't cut off from Jensen entirely. Jensen had wanted him to use a port key to always be able to reach him. His eyes darted to the table to see the mug wasn't there. He wasn't even sure if it would still be enchanted, but he had to try. Firstly though he needed to find the damn thing. _Where would he keep it?_ Jared could probably summon it, even in this weakened state, but knowing its exact location would help him out a great deal. 

He closed his eyes, from the bed, and focused on the last place he had seen it. It was there, at the table with Jensen. Surely that would be enough to call the object from wherever Jensen had stashed it. Sure enough it appeared just a few moment later. He climbed from the bed warily and stumbled to the table. He didn't take a deep breath, nor did he think twice. He placed a firm hand around the cup, and opened his eyes. 

"Jensen," Jared took in the sight of the being before him. Then he noticed their surroundings. Jensen was crouched down behind a massive pile of something. The land beneath his feet was so dry it was cracked open in some places. He couldn't see very much, but what features he could make out in the dark left him to assume he was in the wastelands. He'd followed Jensen when he hadn't thought it was possible. _faith_ , echoed in his head.

"You found me. Stay down." Jensen whispered behind his shoulder, not really taking in the sight of Jared. He was peaking around the mass in front of him, keeping watch. 

_Of course he wouldn't be feeling drained, prolly hasn't done anything but this all day._ Jared's mind was turning bitter at Jensen's lack of regard. Jared did as he was told and stayed down, still, and quiet behind Jensen. He didn't have the energy to argue. 

A long silence passed before Jensen turned around leaning back against the pile to really acknowledge Jared. Jared didn't look good. He was pale. He looked weak from what Jensen could tell. He reached out a hand to brush the hair from Jared's eyes. Jared didn't even look up. He was still concentrating on doing what he was told. Jensen bit his lower lip unsure of what to do next. He knew what needed to be done, but there was so much that needed to be done he wasn't sure where to start. 

Mark was moving through the wastelands, but he was a lot harder to track than anyone would have given such a huge dragon credit for. There would be no stopping him, and a confrontation was out of the question. He had completed the scouting that Oberon was going to do himself, but now he was at a loss of what should be done next. He needed to report to Oberon. If there was no stopping Mark by force, perhaps some kind of barrier, or enchantment would work. 

Then there was the matter of Jared. If they bumped into this dragon right now, there'd be no way Jared could defend himself. Jensen's mind was reeling with why Jared would ever follow him here of all places. He could have, he should have waited for him. Movement from a few yards away snapped Jensen's mind back to another pressing matter. Mark was trying to close in on him--them.

Instead of picking out the dragon's exact location, Jensen's eyes darted frantically around the spot where Jared had landed in search of the port key. He couldn't find it anywhere. He hands began roaming all over Jared, and Jared's posture faltered, like he was going to fall backwards or sideways. Jensen placed a firm hand on his shoulder to steady him. There in Jared's lap was the mug. He took Jared's hand under his and grabbed the cup. 

They landed in the floor of their bed chambers. Jared was much to weak to even stand, so Jensen stood and carried him to bed. He would return for Jared, but first he needed to speak to Oberon. As Jensen turned to leave once again, Jared let out a high pitched whine in the back of his throat. Jensen couldn't resist any longer. He leant down to whisper in Jared's ear, his hand brushing the hair out of his way. 

"I'll come back for you. I promise, but right now there is something more important I have to take care of. I will return. Stay here." The command was given firmly, but Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's cheek, just in front of his ear for emphasis. "I'll take care of you."

If Jared had any energy left, he would be pissed. Or worse, he would have let Jensen's words hurt him. The truth was he didn't have the energy to put into such emotions. He could be bitter later. Right now all he could feel was pathetic and helpless. Jensen had left him feeling like that willingly, and why? Jared couldn't say. Shouldn't his needs always come first in Jensen's eyes? Hadn't Jared always put Jensen's needs first? 

_Not always_. Jared's mind flashed to the one time Jensen needed him, and Jared simply wasn't in the mood. Jensen backed off willingly, but hadn't Jared made up for all that since? His mind was a flurry of thoughts and half truths. The weakness muddled his trains of thought that are always running right on time. He turned to his side, trying to find the deep darkness that comes with sleep. 

As tired and weakened as he was, rest wouldn't come. Jared was left to lay there and suffer silently. He passed the time trying to figure out what he did wrong. 

It seemed as an eternity had passed before he felt Jensen return. Instead of climbing into bed with him, Jensen made a beeline for the shower knowing Jared was too weak to follow. Tears ran down Jared's face as he heard the water of the spray kick on. 

It's not that Jensen was intentionally avoiding Jared. Oberon had actually agreed with him for once on erecting the barricade around the wastelands to trap Mark. He also agreed that they could do it with Misha's help without having to bother Jared. Jensen hadn't needed to explain Oberon's weakened state. He knew better than most. Misha had taken some convincing, rambling on something about the delicate balance. It was eventually Chad that had brought him around just when Jensen was going to argue maybe it would be faster to recharge Jared's batteries, and implore his help. 

Jensen placed the barricade and Misha placed the various enchantments. They should work to keep the dragon at bay for now, but Jensen knows it's only temporary. Mark will have to be dealt with one way or another. It did buy them all some time to think on what the next course of action should be. Jensen knew his most immediate course. He was going to finish getting all the grime and muck off him. Then he was going to bring Jared back to full strength. He hated being away from him nearly the whole day, but he couldn't feel bad. It had to be done; not only for Jared's safety, but everyone else's too.


	24. In Good Times and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond rears its ugly head and the downside becomes apparent for both of them. Moreso Jensen because we all know the one that does all the loving will also do all the hurting too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to hurt, I'm sorry. 
> 
> If you're not a fan of misunderstandings, heartbreak, and angst, maybe this chapter is best left unread.

Jensen was feeling mildly refreshed when he stepped from the shower. He hadn't really taken his time in there, methodically scrubbing and rinsing. The way time was passing for Jared though, it was like Jensen stayed in there for days. 

Jared was still in the bed, but not laying exactly how Jensen had left him. He was on his side with his back to Jensen, almost like he was pouting. Jensen was nervous for no logical reason whatsoever. He'd never been nervous around Jared, not here. Here he was always confident and sure of himself, but now? Jared hadn't even acknowledged him, not even a murmur. It was worse than Jensen had considered. He remembered how his own mind had turned on him once, and now he knew Jared was dealing with the same problem. He reached a shy hand out to rub at Jared's side. 

"Hey," he whispered, trying to get a read on how far out of it Jared was.

Jared grunted but didn't move. Jensen slid a hand under Jared's robe, so he could reach bare skin. He could feel Jared ever so slightly push into the touch. He moved part of the robe out of way so he could lick and suck at bare flesh. It was almost like he was trying to bring life back into Jared with his mouth. 

"You're going to pay for this," It came out so weakly Jensen almost missed it. He wasn't sure what Jared was going on about, but there didn't seem to be any heat behind the threat. He continued working Jared's flesh in his mouth. He was trying his best to move the robes out of his way, but it was difficult given Jared's current position. 

He turned Jared to lay on his back, forcing the robes apart. He moved to kiss and lick at Jared's chest. Jensen realized that Jared hadn't bother to shower before coming to find him. Jared was more out of it than Jensen could ever remember. He didn't mind Jared's sweat flavored skin, but it was another good indication something was wrong. Concern was warring with arousal inside him. He knew he had to make this good for Jared. That was how the bond worked, but how could he if his concern for Jared was priority number one?

He pushed it down, deep down. He licked across Jared's peck once more before sliding his hand down Jared's body. 

"You really out did yourself today," Jensen whispers back to him. He's making an observation, trying to get a reaction from Jared. 

Jared sees it for the goading he just _knows_ it is. Jensen's touches and Jensen's mouth are bringing some of his energy back. He has the energy to feel hurt now, but more than that he feels angry. 

"How convenient, you need me now," Jared protests.

"Sh, let me take care of you." Jensen attempts to silence Jared with a finger pressed to his lips. Jared sucks it in his mouth and promptly bites it, causing Jensen to jerk in pain. 

"What was that for?" He snaps, but not angrily more confused than anything. 

Jared growls, and Jensen dismisses him remembering how traitorous the mind can turn. He moves down Jared's body to mouth at his thighs, intentionally ignoring his growing length. Jared's hands are fisted in the sheets at his sides, and the blasted robe keeps getting in Jensen's way. He moves further to the V in Jared's legs and holds the robe open as he works wonders on Jared with his mouth.

Arousal is threatening to engulf Jared all together, but he's not happy about it. Jensen can't just rush in and expect to make everything okay with sex. He had left Jared weakened and alone. Jared had followed him, and where did that get him? Here in bed alone for hours on end. Now, Jensen wants to...what? Blow him and act like the whole thing never happened? Jared has other ideas. 

He reaches over to tangle his fingers in Jensen's short hair. He pulls up with both hands, but Jensen only sucks harder and moans around Jared inside his mouth. 

"Damn your mouth!" Jared hisses and slams himself even further down Jensen's throat. He almost loses himself in the sensation of it, but he can feel Jensen smirk around him as he pulls back. Without thinking, he uses the hard part of his palm to catch Jensen right in the forehead making his head jerk back and teeth catch briefly on sensitive flesh. 

It finally dawns on Jensen that Jared isn't happy with him, "Why do you keep trying to hurt me? I'm trying to make you feel better." Jensen doesn't wait for a response. He just reaches back down to get his mouth back on Jared. 

Jared stops him with a foot to his chest this time. "You left me here, weak and drained to run off and do god knows..oh excuse me...only _you_ knew what you're doing when you should have been here for me. I tracked you down to only be left alone again weaker than I was before." 

Jensen pushes Jared's leg out of the way so he can settle back into position, but Jared counters with the other leg. He shoots a glare to Jensen, "I needed you, and you weren't here." 

"I'm here now," Jensen holds Jared's gaze, "Let me take care of you." His fingertips are ghosting along the underside of Jared's thigh, and he can feel Jared's muscles loosen slightly. He smiles to Jared, and Jared kicks him back. "I could use a shower. You've had one, and you got to take your time doing it too." 

Jared rolls over to get out of bed, only swaying slightly. Jensen rushes to grab him, to steady him. "Let me help." 

Jared jerks from the hold, "I don't need your help." He looks down at the hard on hanging between his legs, "I think you've helped enough, thank you." 

Jensen laughs lowly to himself, "You'll always need my help." He follows Jared into the bathroom, thankful there isn't a door. He's sure if there was Jared would have slammed it in his face.

Jensen knows the respectful thing to do would be to wait and let Jared come to him. He also knows the chances of that aren't very likely. He's aware the more he pushes Jared, the more Jared will resist. He stands there in front of the shower stall trying to decide what to do. His erection is still lingering, so a part of him knows that Jared's must be too. He steps closer to the shower. After all, Jared can only resist so much. 

Jared shivers as Jensen enters the shower behind him, but he doesn't say anything. Whatever Jensen has to say or do in there with Jared is beyond him. He just wants to get it over with. He jumps when he feels something directly in front him at waist level. Wide eyes look down to find Jensen kneeling on the shower floor in front of him. Jensen places a hand on either hip to hold Jared steady. He looks up, pleading eyes staring through Jared's right into his soul. "Please, let me finish." 

"Your nothing if not persistent Jensen," Jared uses an arm against the wall to brace himself as Jensen swallows him down. 

Jensen's mouth is eager to take Jared in all the way. He's moving his head back and forth at a slower than usual pace, just to savor the feeling of Jared in his mouth. He's achingly hard, but he knows better than to ask Jared for any favors. Jared used the full pronunciation of his name. That means Jared's pissed, and that makes Jensen's heart ache. 

He pushes himself all the way forward, burying Jared's length in his throat. It doesn't hurt or burn nearly as much as he wants it to. He wants Jared to make him choke and gag, punish him for whatever injustice Jared feels he's committed. It hasn't escaped his notice that Jared's not actively participating, he's only allowing it to happen. Jensen doesn't find that nearly as fun at all. 

He pulls off completely to look up at Jared with watery eyes. Jared looks down to him in confusion, "What now?" He asks bitterly. 

"I want you to use me," Jensen squeezes his hip to make sure Jared knows what he's talking about.

"Always about you," Jared says has he fists a hand in Jensen's short hair and slams back into the soft, wet warmth of his mouth. He lets out a deep satisfied moan as he buries himself back in Jensen's throat. He holds it there, and then he remembers Jensen doesn't need air to breath. Jared couldn't choke him, or gag him if he tried. He rides Jensen's mouth then without mercy.

Jensen clenches to Jared's sides to hold himself upright. Jared has both his hands locked around Jensen's head, so that part of him can't go anywhere. It's the rest of him that needs bracing against Jared's brutal thrusts. His knees are threatening to slide out from under him, and Jared scowls down at him. "Hold still," Jensen scrambles for purchase in Jared's back side and digs his fingers in to hold on tighter. 

Jared goes stiff and moans just before Jensen feels his mouth being filled with hot liquid. He holds Jensen's face flush against his body, forcing him to take every drop. Which Jensen would have done so anyway. He loves the taste of Jared, but Jared forcing him to take it makes Jensen's insides feel funny. He tries to push his head back to pull off, but Jared is still holding him there.

"It's not always about you, you know? When you want me, when you don't. Did it ever occur to you that I have a say here too?" Jared knows good and damn well Jensen can't answer, he doesn't wait too long on a response he knows isn't coming. "No, I think it has never occurred to you, but I'll bet it does now."

Jensen is torn between nodding or shaking his head in a frantic manner. He knows he needs to give a response of some kind, but he can't talk with his mouth full. Words are the best way to respond. What Jared asked deserves more than a head movement. Jensen may not know much about the emotional side of things, but he's sure of that.

"You want me to use you, Jensen?" Jared pulls Jensen's head back slightly so he can look into his eyes. Jensen looks earnest enough, and it's hard for Jared not to become instantly hard again at the sight of Jensen--watery emeralds, flushed cheeks, full pouty lips slightly parted. Then Jensen nods so slightly Jared almost missed it. Desire prickles its way through Jared's senses again, and he pushes Jensen back away from him hard.

"I'm almost done here," Jared turns his attentions back to the spray, and Jensen cowers back in the dry corner. He can feel his cock throbbing between his legs, which is unusual because he always comes when Jared does. He's not sure why he didn't this time. He refuses to feel guilt at leaving Jared's side. It was in Jared's best interest, so that can't be it. Maybe it was because Jared didn't care. Jensen's face pales. Jensen had told Jared to use him, and he did. It was all for Jared's pleasure so it would only make sense that he wouldn't get off on it. It was all about Jared, not about him and surely not about _them_.

Jensen's heart aches. They're moving backwards again. He groans and lets his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud.

Jared ignores him completely, stepping from the shower and grabbing his sweat pants. He hadn't really wanted to wear his own clothes here until now. He had preferred Jensen's until today. He's got some of his energy back, but he's still not a full power yet. He blames Jensen for taking so long. It will take more than once or twice to get Jared back to full strength, and he's not sure he can handle that sober. He remembers what Jensen was telling him about blended ale. 

He steps back into the bathroom to find Jensen drying himself off. He turns his back to Jared, hoping to hide his arousal. Jared doesn't notice anything strange about talking to Jensen's back when he asks, "Blended Ale?"

"Yea," Jensen answers, almost a little too fast, "It's in the kitchen,"

"Right," Jared says as he turns to leave.

Jensen would have got it for them, but maybe it's better this way. Jared can do some things for himself. He uses the time Jared is gone to will his erection back down. He finally gives up and decides to layer his robes instead. It's easier that way.

When Jared returns, he finds that Jensen has lit a few more torches, and dressed himself...warmly. Jared jerks his head in confusion, but sits the bottle down on the table. Jensen looks at him expectantly. 

Jared groans, "Glasses." 

"I prefer mugs if you don't mind." Jensen prepares them from where he sits. 

Jared's eyes grow wide, "I didn't have to go all the way to the kitchen and dig around the in pantry," 

Jensen shakes his head, "Not at all, but it's good that you learn the lay of the land. Figure out where everything is." 

Jared nods as he takes a sip, "I was worried about you today." 

The smile fades from Jensen's face, "I think maybe you should have had a little more faith in me, Jay."

Jared snorts, "I needed you," 

"You needed me elsewhere too. I ran into Mark today. Well, I caught up with him. He's definitely headed this way, and he's definitely moving through the wastelands." Jensen pauses to make sure Jared is following along with him. "You have a responsibility to the woodlands now. You're right, this isn't all about me." He takes a huge gulp of ale as he finishes. Talking to Jared shouldn't be this hard. 

Jared is silent for a long moment, loosing himself in the amber colored liquid. Jensen nudges him under the table with his foot. 

"I came back for you as quickly as I could, Jay. You have to believe me." Jensen pleads but Jared still looks doubtful. "I had to see Oberon, and then we had to see Misha."

Jared's features morph into something akin to anger, "You couldn't have put me to better use? Or I was I too inconvenient for you to bother with?"

"We had to act fast, there was no time." 

Jared snorts, "You sure kept _me_ waiting long enough. I didn't even know if you were ever coming back."

"That's bull shit. I told you I would take care of you as soon as I returned."

"And the first thing you do is head into the shower," 

"You don't want that on you. The wastelands, there's a reason no one goes there. I was there, for you, all day tracking a huge dragon that can hide better than he should ever be allowed to." Jensen raised his voice a couple notches, but Jared didn't seem to notice. 

Jensen reaches for his hand, "What is this about, really?"

The look in Jensen's eyes catches Jared off guard. It's the same earnest look from the shower. Jared shakes his head to rid himself of the image, and tries to focus on the question asked. He deflates.

"I just missed you I guess." Jared back pedals a bit, "I mean, I was expecting you to join us in the woodlands, I wasn't expecting anything to pan out in the wastelands, so you'd be there for sure. Well we worked and worked all day. You never came. I thought for sure you'd be here, but then Oberon said you'd left the reach of his mind, and I was worried. At first I was worried for you, and then I worried for me." He paused. Both of them taking in everything Jared had to say.

"I mean, I know it's selfish. But what would happen to me if anything ever happened to you?" Jared looked Jensen directly in the eye has he spoke. He was expecting an answer.

"Nothing will ever happen to me. Nothing will ever happen to you for that matter." He adds as an afterthought. "Wait....You only came looking for me because you were worried for your own self."

"No, I needed you." Jared's voice is softer now.

"I would have expected your mind to be stronger than..." He keeps Jared's stare, "The only bad side about having a mind like you have is when it decides to turn on you. It's one hell of a downside."

Jared tries his best to consider Jensen's words and replay his own thoughts he had been having. He still only feels slightly better.

"How come it didn't work?" 

The question takes Jensen off guard and he has to struggle a bit before he can figure out what Jared's asking. 

"It didn't work because you resisted, because your mind was in a bad place, because you were too wiped out. It could be any one of those things or all three. Take your pick." Jensen eyes Jared's features for the first time since he stepped from the shower. He's still looks weak, his face is pale, and his eyes are dim. Yea, Jared's nowhere near full strength. Jensen knows he can fix that, but he has to tread carefully.

"I think you waited too long to return," Jared takes another drink. "Had you helped me when I found you, it wouldn't have gotten that bad." 

"Don't you understand why I couldn't just drop everything I was doing and fall in bed with you? Granted you're the main reason I was out there, but this isn't all about you either. We have others depending on us to set this right." Jensen shouldn't have said what he said, or maybe he shouldn't have said it in that exact way. It seems to have made Jared even angrier. A thought occurs to Jensen. 

He moves himself away from the table and to Jared's side. He takes Jared's hand in his, and Jared reluctantly follows his hand up to Jensen's mouth with his eyes. Jensen falls to his knees without warning.

"Jay, I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you needed me. I truly am, and I can't promise that it won't happen again. But I want you know that I will always act within your best interest and not my own." Jensen looks so open and vulnerable laying it all out for Jared. He can feel his own resolve crumbling. His mind is still mixed up with thoughts, but he knows one thing for sure, Jensen would never harm him. Not intentionally. Jared wished that realization would subdue his anger, but it's still boiling over on him.

Somewhere deep down he knows Jensen and Oberon are right, but neither one of them are feeling how Jared is feeling on the inside right now. He knows it's not logical and he should be more understanding of the circumstance that kept Jensen from him, but he doesn't care. He needs what he needs and he needs it now. Somewhere in the far recesses of his mind he wonders if something like this is how Jensen became so selfish in the first place.

"Your explanation does nothing to soothe me." Jared is trying for an even tone, but that's not what comes out. He wanted to explain or attempt an explanation, but he only sounded angry and bitter. Maybe it's best he doesn't say anything more. 

Jensen recoils like he's been burnt. This is spiraling out of control, and neither of them are powerful enough to stop it.

Jensen's looking at Jared like he expects him to bite or snap, and Jared...Jared just looks pissed off at the world. There's no want, or longing in his eyes like yesterday. There is no hint of happiness or fondness there either. It's obvious to Jensen that Jared won't say anything more. From where he landed on the floor, he doesn't bother looking at Jared when he asks, "What _will_ soothe you?"

Jared doesn't answer. He want's to say 'I wish I knew', but he's afraid it will come out all wrong. He looks at Jensen and wonders why he's pressing this so much. Jensen doesn't seem to be missing any of his strength or power, but he looks kinda sad. For the life of him Jared can't figure out why.

Jared is looking at him strangely and Jensen isn't sure what that means. He dares to ask again, but in a different way this time. "What can I do for you?"

Jared still refuses to speak, and this is bullshit. Jensen knows the answer just as well as Jared doesn't want to admit it. He doesn't like being intimate under these circumstances with Jared, but he has to. They have to.

He stands and moves toward Jared, placing a hand around his wrist. He doesn't say anything either, it would be pointless to. He leads Jared across the room to their bed and guides him into laying back. 

If Jared is confused or unwanting he doesn't let it show. He's not letting anything he may be feeling inside show. His thoughts are still jumbled right along with his feelings. He accepts Jensen's movements, and lays back on the bed letting his legs fall apart slightly. 

Jensen goes back to work in the V of Jared's legs, he licking and sucking but not nearly as frantic this time. He's movements are slow and deliberate. He's taking his time, drawing it out a bit. He lets his mouth water all over Jared's genitals, and slides a finger in his mouth to make it just as slick. Jared doesn't move with him, doesn't moan, doesn't even pretend to breath heavy. He feels cold and detached to Jensen, which isn't enjoyable for him at all. 

He tries his best, calling on every lustful thought he'd had of Jared since finding him there in his bedroom. He remembers bringing him back here and all the filthy things he had intended to do to him. It's with the latter thought, he pushes a slick finger past Jared's entrance. That's gets him a reaction. 

Jared moans and bucks off the bed against his own accord. As Jensen pushes him back down by the hips he swallows his cock whole, and works his finger in and out of Jared slowly. 

Jared is still torn between pushing up into Jensen's mouth or baring down on his finger when Jensen adds a second finger almost making the decision for Jared. He bares down and moans out louder this time. 

Jensen hollows his cheeks and sucks, pushing his fingers in deeper. He's rewarded with with another moan and throb from Jared. He's leaking in Jensen's mouth and the desire to suck out all of Jared's fluids engulfs him. 

He's still fingering and deepthroating when Jared pulls his head back by the hair. Jared's close, he can tell, only three more movements and he'll have Jared coming down his throat, so why is Jared wanting him to stop now. 

Confused emeralds find their way to Jared's face. He looks dazed now, His eyes are lust blown and wide. His mouth is moving, but no sound is coming out. Jensen raises his eyebrows to show his lack of understanding. 

"I said fuck me," Jared roars. It's not a gentle request, it's a command. Jensen doesn't need to be told twice.

It's not until he's pushing into Jared that he can see past all the hurt and rage. His face is lit by longing and desire. He tries to look away, but Jensen uses a finger against the side of chin. "Look at me," he breathes. 

Jared locks eyes with him this time. Refusing to look away or slam his eyes closed. Jensen is looking at him lovingly and he's moving in and out just as gently. It's driving Jared insane. This isn't about love for him, this is about getting what he needs, right? Jensen denied him earlier, but can't deny him now. 

That predatory look is back on Jared's face, and this time it doesn't look good. Okay, maybe it does. But that doesn't take away from the fact that it's not the look Jensen wants to see. He pushes down the disappointment and keeps going with his steady pace. He pushes Jared's leg back further, so he can go deeper.

Jared's hands scramble to his waist and he can feel blunt nails digging in deep. Like Jared's holding him there, trapped. "If you don't move, I'll move you." Jensen recognizes it for the threat it is, but he can't understand why. 

"I am moving," he whispers, leaning down to Jared's ear. 

Jared kicks him backwards, "Not nearly fast enough. Can't we just get this over with?" 

That last line took the wind out of Jensen's sails all together. He lays on his back across the foot of the bed. His hands flat at his sides, "Have it your way."

Jared rides him like his life force depends on it. Jensen supposes in some way it does, but that doesn't make the stinging feeling in his chest any better. He tries to grab for Jared's cock to help him 'hurry up and get it over with,' but Jared bats his hand away each time he tries. 

Not even the heat engulfing him is enough to get him there. His cock is threatening to go soft on him. There's no emotion here, and that pisses Jensen off mainly at himself. It is his own fault, right? He had started all this with the opposite of good intentions, and then his heart got torn inside out. 

Apparently Jared doesn't need an emotional connection to have a good time bouncing up and down on top of Jensen. When did Jensen become so soft? More importantly, who can he turn to for help now?

He knows when Jared finally comes because it hits him right in the chin. Two days ago it would have had him coming himself, but now? He unceremoniously pushes Jared off of him to the side. If he thinks or feels anything, he doesn't share it with Jensen. 

Jensen turns over on his side and climbs up to Jared's side of the bed by the window. He snuggles into the pillow smelling Jared all around him and remembering how things had started to blossom between them. That blossom withered before it could bloom, and now he's left feeling empty and heartbroken. 

This bond was the worst idea he's had ever, and now he's going to find a way out of it if it kills him.


	25. Buzz of Ale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Major Changes***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm.
> 
> I kept with this until I got it where I could be happier with it. Hope y'all are too.

Jared watches Jensen scramble back to the into the bed and curl up. He wrongly blames it on the alcohol, not realizing he's had more to drink than Jensen. He shrugs it off and goes the washroom to clean himself. 

Jensen was right, Jared feels better, much better. Not the best yet, but considerably better than he was earlier. He's not ready to sleep right now, though he doubts he would have any trouble resting like before. 

He sits at the table and pours himself more ale and thinks. He buzzing pleasantly by the time he crosses the room to stare out the window over the woodlands. They had made much progress out there today. It's no wonder now that he knows the threat is coming from the other side. The woodlands remain off the enemy's radar for now, and that's what they need to get them repaired. 

Jared supposes he should be nervous about the impending danger coming his way. He looks over to Jensen in the bed, and knows why he's not the least bit nervous or scared. As long and he and Jensen face this threat together everything will be just fine. But how do you manage to take on a dragon, especially one of Mark's caliber? The answer comes to Jared like a thump on the back of the head. There isn't but one answer: wit. 

Jared thinks back to everything he's ever read about dragons: what they like, what they hate, how to gain one's favor, and how to keep one at bay. He remembers back to Jensen's tale earlier, and comes up short. Jensen didn't mention what work they had done exactly, and Jared belatedly realizes he hadn't given him the chance. He needed to know what they had accomplished already so he would know where to jump in. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?

He shuffles lightly over to Jensen. He's still laying on his side facing the window. Jared kneels to be closer to him, and traces his fingertips along the side of his face. "Hey," he whispers. 

Jensen's eyes dart open and land immediately on Jared. There's a look there Jared doesn't recognize, but then it's immediately replaced with one of concern. "Hey," Jensen whispers back, rolling over so Jared has room to climb up in the bed if he wants. Jared grabs his arm to keep him from getting too far away. 

"I was wondering if you could fill me in about yesterday, the dragon."

Jensen blinks, his memories from the wastelands coming back to him in a rush. _Now! Jared wants to know more._ Jensen bats down his emotions and debriefs. "Mark moves fast. He's stealthier than I had imagined. We built a barricade to keep him confined to the wastelands for now. I think Misha placed some kind of enchantment over it that will have him wandering around for a while. Think of it like a maze that has no way out." 

"That bought us some time at least," Jared decides to sit in bed next to Jensen. "I'm sorry," he says it without looking over to Jensen. He's still a little fuzzy on the details, but he could swear something happened between them. The whole atmosphere around them has shifted dramatically, and he feels like the whole thing is his fault. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jared. All the blame here rests on me." Jensen puts his back to Jared again. He's moved to his own side of the bed now. It's cold and doesn't smell at all like Jared. His heart aches more.

"Will you be assisting us in the woodlands today?" Jared knows working together is the best way for them (him) to get anything done. 

Jensen hesitates before answering. Misha had spoken before of severing the bond, and Jensen needed to speak to him now. However, a trip alone up to Misha's place may draw attention. It's best he goes into the woodlands and hopes on seeing Misha there. "Sure," He says. He doesn't bother flashing a bright grin back to Jared. He knows that would probably be laying it on too thick.

Jared settles in the bed behind him, and tries to pull him close. Jensen shrugs out of the hold. 

Jared whines, and Jensen rolls over to face him, "Do you still need more? I don't know how much more I can give you without raveling apart myself." He snaps. 

The color drains from Jared's face. "That's not," He starts, stops, and then continues, "I just wanted to hold you." 

Jensen shakes his head, "I can't let you do that because you don't know what it does to me. I can't." He lays back down on his side again, but a bit further this time, urging Jared to just keep his distance. 

"What happened? What did I do?" 

"Nothing that was within your own control. That's just how it is." 

"Jensen, I don't understand." 

"You took what you required of me, can't you just leave me in peace?" Jensen snaps with more bite this time. 

"If it was out of my control, why are you holding it against me?" 

"I'm not holding anything against you. I'm just not in the mood to play pretend. Leave me be." 

"I can't do that," Jensen almost missed it. Almost. He whirls around facing Jared. 

"Yea? And why not? Are you sadistic or something? Do you get off on torturing me like this?" He's not sure where it came from, but he wouldn't take it back for the world. The look written all over Jared's face was well worth the outburst. It doesn't compare to the pain Jensen's feeling on the inside, but it gives him joy knowing he can make Jared feel something akin to it.

"No, I didn't mean.." Jared's voice is weak, stunned. He stops speaking to think about it a minute. Jensen got him off multiple times, and he's not sure if Jensen ever took any pleasure for himself. Probably not because it had been all about Jared getting his strength back. He leans down to press his lips against Jensen but is stopped by a flat hand on his chest. 

"I said no."

"I was selfish, and I'm sorry." Jared moves the hand blocking him with a wave of his arm and presses his lips to Jensen's successfully, "Let me make it up to you, please." 

Jensen looks to Jared's eyes, he looks sincere enough, but Jensen's not sure he can go through with it again. It's an emotional roller coaster ride he hadn't signed up for and he wants off. He would love to fuck Jared into the mattress and leave emotion by the bed, but he can't. Not anymore. He's too invested now.

"I would do anything for you. You know that, right?" Jensen feels shaky, but he has to keep going. Has to get it all out. "What I feel for you transcends this bond you and I share." 

Jared watches Jensen as he speaks taking in everything he's saying as well as his facial queues. He's not seeing the downside here. "Why is that so bad? Isn't that a good thing?"

Jensen gives his head a half shake, grimly. "It is one sided, almost to the extreme. I can't do it anymore." 

"You can't expect me to give you the same loving looks you give me, surely."

"I expected it to take time, yes. I know. But I can't hold on any longer. This, with you, this evening. It was the worst I've ever felt. You may think you feel something for me, but whatever it is, is hidden so far below the surface I could spend a millennia and never find it." 

"So what? You're not even going to bother trying to find it at all?" Jared's not sure why he feels so hurt and betrayed. He'd experienced emptiness before yes, but nothing like this.

"With everything else going on, I don't have the energy Jare." He pauses again, "Please, let me rest while I can." He turns back over without sparing Jared another glance. He doesn't like the look of hurt on Jared so much after all.

Jared doesn't weigh pros and cons, he doesn't even consider what his next move should be or how Jensen's going to react. He just moves. He rubs at Jensen's shoulder, the one he can reach. He kisses between the blades, and licks up to Jensen's neck. He makes to Jensen's ear just before Jensen elbows him, sharply in the side. 

"I said no." He says it more forceful this time. Jared knows somewhere deep down he probably means it but...

"You can't deny me anymore than I can you," He smirks, and he's sure Jensen can hear it in his voice. "Why not enjoy it?" 

"Because it fucking hurts too goddamn much!" Jensen yells out the obvious. 

"I don't know what you're talking about it. Having sex with you has never hurt either of us." Jared grips the fingers that have found their way into Jensen's hair. It's a low blow he knows, but he's got to do this. He's determined to make Jensen feel better by expressing with his body what his words cannot say.

Jensen's torn between rolling over for Jared or just playing dead. He knows the outcome just as well as Jared does. May as well make him work for it.

He turns on his back placating Jared for just a brief moment. As soon as Jared reaches down to kiss or rub, Jensen doesn't know, he flips Jared off the bed and onto the floor. He hits the ground with a dull thud. "Oww," He groans. 

Jared sits up almost immediately rubbing on at his back and thighs, but Jensen is on him again in no time. Pain rockets up his back, and it's not a new feeling, but it's unusual to feel it here. Jared keeps his face shielded well enough, but he can't protect the rest of him. Jensen kicks at his sides alternating between feet when Jared grabs his left leg and pulls. Like that Jensen is taken down to the floor. Jared scrambles to regain control of the situation, but Jensen isn't giving him an inch. In a flurry of movements, he puts Jared flat on his back and he straddles him at the thighs. 

Jared does what he can to buck and kick against Jensen, but to no avail. He can't reach anywhere that would do any harm. Jensen places a hand on either shoulder and leans down, just mere inches away from Jared's mouth. 

"If you want this so bad, you're going to fight for it. Show me what you got." His tone leaving no room for argument. 

He's got Jared pinned good and Jared doesn't bother wracking his brain to figure a way out. Wasting time on thoughts won't do him any good now. 

He brings both knees up at once just to gain the leverage he needs to get Jensen off him. He draws in a breath he doesn't need and pushes, irregardless of where Jensen's going to land. 

He hears the clatter before he's able to register the sight. Jensen has fallen completely backwards into the chair by the table, the chair knocked into the table and down came the mugs and ale. Jared doesn't let it distract him from his mission. He crawls across the floor to where Jensen's landed. He doesn't bother checking to see if he's okay, he rips the last shreds of robes from Jensen's body and places a knee in his abdomen to keep him in place. 

They're both growing hard, Jared's eyes look pleading and desperate, Jensen's are all ice and no emotion. Jared grabs either side of his face and looks again. Jensen is close to faltering, but not quite there. 

He takes Jensen's hand and moves it to his own growing erection to serve as a distraction. It works. Jensen looks down as he strokes Jared to full hardness. It's like he's spellbound by it. 

Jared watches the way he transforms. He can see it in his eyes. There's no hurt, no pain, just unbridled lust as he tries to stroke Jared to completion. It's not really doing much to sate Jared, but Jensen doesn't need to know it. It's given him the leverage he needs. 

He slides easily from Jensen's grip and straddles his face. The growth that Jensen was stroking just mere seconds ago is now right in his face. There's no question about what he does next. He swallows Jared whole. Loosening the muscles in his throat on reflex. He's stuck again with Jared's cock in his mouth, and Jared isn't even bothering to return the favor. 

He mocks biting against Jared's flesh just to test the reaction. Jared allows himself to go deeper. Sure Jensen is considering actually biting him, but Jared doesn't think he'll actually do it. He allows whatever's going to happen, happen. He doesn't care in this moment, all that matters is Jensen's pleasure. 

He, purposefully, doesn't use his mouth when he whirls around to Jensen's groin. He uses his hands to rub and pull at Jensen's most intimate areas. Jensen's bucking up against him, but Jared only takes it in stride. His main objective is to have Jensen leaking and begging for it. He won't stop until it goes that far.

He presses a gentle kiss to Jensen's inner thighs. Nothing. He needs to up his game. He pulls the testicles out of the way and sucks at Jensen's perineum. It's not nearly wet enough, so Jared sucks and salivates until it's to his liking. He could keep going, further back, and rim Jensen the way he wants, or he could keep doing this. 

It only takes a moment for him to decide the best course of action to get him what he wants. He slicks a finger in the spit and then pushes it against Jensen's entrance. Jensen jumps at the unexpected intrusion. Jared mouths at his sac for good measure, as if to say, _Relax, and let me in_. He can feel Jensen's precum at the same time he feels Jensen push downward. 

He pushes the one finger the rest of the way in, and ignores the moan around his own cock. As that single finger bottoms out, Jared swallows Jensen for the first time. He can feel the weight of it on his tongue. The smells, the flavor do absolutely nothing to slake Jared's heat. He has to ride Jensen, just as soft and steady as Jensen had wanted earlier. Jensen, for his credit, has worked his manhood over good. Had Jared not already got off countless times, he would be coming now, just the feel of Jensen coupled with the sounds he's making in the back of his throat would have done it for him. 

As such, Jared's got his fix for the evening. This is about Jensen, making him feel special, wanted, and above all else _loved_. Jared knows it's a long stretch, but hey you can't blame a guy for tryin'.

He pulls off without warning, and Jensen let's out a whine of protest. 

He flips himself back around, so he's straddling Jensen's hips this time. He's nearly ready to take Jensen inside of him again. He's still somewhat loose and pliant from before. It's instinctive that he knows this is what Jensen needs. He will give it to him, consequences be damned.

Jensen is still leaking and lost in a whole other world when Jared slides down on him. _He's not ready_ , Jensen only barely realizes as Jared is sliding down on top of him. He's moving faster with it than anyone anticipated, but that's only to get the worst of it out of the way. Jared can feel his body stretch and burn around the intrusion. He feels pain that he hadn't anticipated, but he keeps going; determined to make this good for Jensen. It's the least he can do and exactly what Jensen deserves from him. 

He dares a look up at Jared, and Jensen is mesmerized. 

There's only love in Jared's eyes as he's watching Jensen's face. Jensen wants to shake it off for the lie he _knows_ it is, but the heat in his belly won't let him. He pushes up into Jared's tight channel without any thoughts of implications or bonds. 

They both moan as Jensen bottoms out. Jared avoids Jensen's face. Looking at his face will mean looking him in the eye, and Jared isn't equipped for that just yet. He bites his lip and turns his head to the side. He forces his hips down harder, slower. 

Jensen isn't having any of it. He's been played enough to last an eternal lifetime. He grips Jared's hip with his left hand as his right takes Jared by the jaw to turn whatever expression is there back on him.

He bucks up into Jared before he sees it. He's caught by pleasure and feels himself grow even harder just before he catches Jared's expression. 

Jared looks uncertain and full of fear. It reminds Jensen of the first time he ever set foot in this palace. He grabs Jared's hips and holds them steady as he pushes up again, taking what is rightfully his. 

Jared moans, and his head lulls backward before jumping into stark realization. "This what you want?"...."The whole time..." Jared lets his body go stiff on top of Jensen, his knees not giving an inch on the cold floor.

"Move," Jensen demands. He's met with Jared's firm head shake. 

"Take it." Jared meets his stare head on. For the first time, this isn't about sex for him. It runs much deeper.

Jensen is weakened and can't force himself to ride Jared the way he wants to, the way he's been longing to for so long. It's up to Jared, but Jensen doesn't know how to convey that. _Should he even try at all? What's the point?_

Jared pushes himself further down without preamble and he's moaning Jensen's name as he pulls himself back up. 

Jared didn't even prep himself for this. Jensen wants to feel guilty, wants to soothe him, and make it better, but that doesn't happen. Jared keeps with the steady pace he has set. Up. Down. Back. Forth. It's rhythmic and Jensen gets lost in it. It's not so much about speed as it is taking the time to enjoy the ride. 

Jared dares another look into Jensen's eyes. He doesn't recognize the look he sees there, but he leans in for a kiss anyway. 

Jensen tuns his head sharply to one side, "You're only pretending," It comes out a sob, but Jensen doesn't care. He'd gladly deny it to anyone who asked. 

Jared uses his hands to hold Jensen's face steady as he comes to a full stop on top of him, "I'm not pretending." Jared is doing all but playing pretend right now, and he should own up to it.

Jensen would deny it; should deny it. But he can't. The way Jared is stock still on top of him tells him that unless he plays Jared's game, they'll stay like this forever: Jensen begging to cum and Jared unrelenting. 

Jensen plasters on his best fake smile, "Okay," 

It's barely above a whisper, but it must have been what Jared wanted, His muscles loosen, and Jensen can get a grip around Jared's waist to push up ever so slowly into Jared's tight heat.

Jared accepts it wholeheartedly for what it appears to be. He doesn't think twice about meeting Jensen thrust for thrust. His own cock has sprung back to life and bobbing mercilessly between his legs. He can feel his own anticipation building, but he doesn't care. _Jensen needs this_ , is the only thought running through his mind.

Jensen wants to stay angry, he wants to fuck him. Not the kind of fuck that consists of gentle thrusts, the kind that is hard against a wall or bed, or other flat surface, but he's limited. Jared's on top, meaning that it's his pace that is set. He doesn't protest. He lets the feeling soothe him. Yes, he's aware Jared is faking; only giving him what he thinks Jensen wants, but Jensen is more than eager to take it. He knows it's pretend, and he's willing to play along, but only to get it over with. 

His hands grip on Jared's waist as he pushes up. Jared moans again as he meets the thrust. "Come for me, Jen." 

Jensen wasn't expecting that. The slow rhythmic movements of Jared on top of him, of course this is where they were headed. Jared's asking him to cum, and Jensen wants, boy does he ever. But this? It just doesn't sit right with him.

"I'm not that easy," Jensen informs him as he flips them sideways. Jared's grunting, more surprised than anything. 

He climbs behind Jared, who is now on all fours, baring down on him; almost daring him to say something else. "What do you want Jare?" 

Jared doesn't respond with words. His upperbody slinks to the floor, but keeps his hips arched upward. He'd asked for this, he's not backing out now. He just can't trust his voice is all. 

Jensen surveys the sight before him. Jared's ass is straight up in the air, and Jensen is balls deep. Looking further he can see that Jared's balls are drawn tight against his body. His cock is swollen and leaking. He can see its stream going all the way to the soapstone floor beneath them. He's desperate to come again, but he's not pleading; not begging. 

He growls louder this time, "What do you want Jare?" 

It's fear....or lust, Jared isn't sure, that drives his response, "Whatever you'll have," He says as his head rests on the floor in front of him. Jared wants him to set his own pace now because either he wasn't doing it right or Jensen's just a toppy bastard. Whatever the case, he only wants Jensen to have whatever he needs. 

"Not good enough." Jensen states. He's ready to pull out now. It's been fun, really, but this just isn't his game anymore. 

Without thinking, Jared rears up on his haunches. Jensen is still buried inside him, and he doesn't want that to change, so he acts out in desperation to keep them close. 

"Make love to me," Jared breathes as his head lulls. 

Jensen doesn't bother trying to catch him. It's a facade, and he's smart for seeing it as such. 

"Now you want it slow and steady," Jensen gives a dark chuckle as he wraps his hands around Jared's length. 

"One condition," Jared just shot himself in the foot, he knows. But he needs this, needs it more than life. "I want to watch you as you do it." 

Jensen refuses to face him as he fucks into him, and it breaks Jared's heart. Jensen is rough and brutal behind him. Jared can't make himself get into it as much as he wants to. He wants to fight and get away, but Jensen's not letting him, unforgiving and punishing. 

Jared is like a ragdoll in his lap, just bouncing along for the ride now. He wants to throw his arms out in front him to help brace for the impact, but there's nothing to hold onto. There's only Jensen behind him, fucking him like some kind of whore that they both know he isn't. 

Jensen feels good, but not good enough for release. Sinking into Jared's tight heat has done wonders for his sex drive but it's not getting them there. There's something missing. Jensen knows exactly what it is, and Jared may never.

Jared uses his ankles to push up. Granted it hurts his feet like a bitch, but he has a point to make. He didn't need to get away from Jensen (never away from Jensen), only in a better position. 

Jensen leaves Jared's entrance with a squelch, and Jensen mourns the loss of tight flesh around him until he looks down. Jared is on his back, holding both his legs back and his ass spread wide to receive him. 

"Look at me when you do it," Jared commends himself on his ability to form a tangible sentence, but Jensen doesn't look impressed. 

Jared's hole is swollen, red, and abused. He doesn't want to push back inside him, not without more prep. Jared is having none of it. "C'mon, show me what you got." He throws Jensen's own words back at him.

"You're not ready," Jensen tries to argue, voice high pitched and out of place.

"You didn't put up a fight earlier," Jared grunts, trying to inch himself closer, "Let's see what you got," 

All sense of protest has left Jensen as he sinks in again. Jared moans deliciously, but that's not what this is about. Jensen takes his time this time. pushing in slowly. His mind momentarily enjoying the pace he had wanted to set earlier. He pulls out just as slow, watching Jared's eyes for any sign of reaction. All he finds there is understanding, love, and affection. Jensen's head swims with it. Momentarily he forgets all pretense of pretend. He just wants to _feel_ consequences be damned.

It only takes a few soft thrusts before he's coming hard inside of Jared. Jared's still looking at him with that unwavering look of longing. He pulses inside of Jared for a few beats before he realizes somethings off. Something's wrong. He looks startled back to reality when he tries to pull out, but Jared's legs at his backside stop him dead in his tracks. 

"Don't leave, please." Jared looks half dazed. Jensen's not even sure if Jared got his or not, the look on his face...It's surreal. He's studying Jensen, trying to read emotions and actions for the missing puzzle pieces. Jensen grows tired with trying to figure it all out. He collapses on top of Jared, his head at Jared's shoulder. He can hear the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. That reminds him....After everything. At the end of the day, Jared is _still_ only human.


	26. It's Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberon tries to set a few things straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly after the last chapter.

Jared can tell the exact moment Jensen falls to sleep in his arms. His head lulls and becomes heavy. Jared doesn't mind. It's so human and innocent in nature it makes him smile. It takes no more than a mere thought to have him in bed next to Jared where he belongs. 

Something had been off between him and Jensen, but he's sure now, whatever it was can be worked out. Jensen was undeniably upset over something. If anyone could fix it, Jared knew he could.

He teetered in the state of half rest half awake for a while. The truth is he was excited to hold Jensen securely in his arms, his body was thrumming with it. He figures in a way they both got what they wanted. Jared got to hold him, and Jensen was getting the rest he wanted. He pecks him on the forehead for good measure, and keeps an eye on the window trying to determine how much dark is left before the sky turns back to a pale grey color.

He must have drifted completely because he's awaken as soon as Jensen jerks back into awareness. Jared instinctively tightens his hold; knowing that Jensen is going to wanna bolt. 

"We need to talk," Jared tells him, dropping another chaste kiss to his forehead.

Jensen holds back the urge to groan. There's nothing to talk about. He said his peace last night and made up his mind. Usually when he makes his mind up about something, it sticks. This one thing will stick if it kills him because he's operating with all the facts this time. At least he believes he has all the facts. It would be wise to consult Oberon before meeting with Misha. Rest has done wonders for his train of thought. 

"About," is the only reply he can muster. Can't dwaddle too long inside his own head. He's got to interact for now.

Jared would like to call BS. Jensen knows exactly what this is about, but if he's going to be a child about it Jared is forced to take the higher road. "Last night," 

"What about it?" 

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was inconsiderate and selfish of me." Jared tires to lock eyes with Jensen as he speaks, but Jensen won't meet his gaze.

"We went over this already. It wasn't your fault. _This_ isn't your fault." 

"It was base instinct created from the bond. I know. However, I am still responsible for my own actions Jensen, and they were deplorable." He pauses again trying to come up with anything else he can say, when nothing is to be found he finishes, "I'm trying to apologize here. Are you going to accept it or not?"

"There's no need, but for you own personal sanity, I'll accept your apology." Jensen meets Jared's eyes and flashes him a bright grin, hoping to pacify him.

His grin fades as soon as he meets Jared's gaze. He wears guilt all wrong, and it twists Jensen's insides a bit more. He looks at Jared more serious this time, "It's okay. Really. This isn't your fault. It's mine. It's up to me to fix it and make it better."

Jared does the unthinkable and presses an affectionate, tender kiss into Jensen's mouth. There's no heat only love and passion behind it. Jensen gets dizzy with it almost instantly and pulls back before it can go too far. "We have a big day ahead of us, remember?" 

Jared wants to push for more, wants to kiss Jensen within an inch of his life. Wants to tell him how they can fix it together, how everything's going to be okay. He knows they don't have the time for all that. Jensen is immortal, and they have a woodland full of homes and buildings to repair.

Jared climbs out of bed and grabs the pants he had worn the night before only to find part of the leg torn. "What the?" 

"I should ask you the same thing! I liked to have never got them damned thing out of my way last night. You should probably burn them." 

Jared looks back at the pants and looks again to Jensen, shaking his head and laughing slightly, "Yea, I'll get right on that. Still not sure why I put them on to begin with." 

"Trying to keep me out no doubt," Jensen continues his joke as he starts getting ready to start his day. 

Jared must have really been out of it if he didn't realize that Jensen was all but ripping his pants off him.

They meet up with Oberon sometime later in the woodlands. Oberon knows somethings different about them the moment he sets eyes to them. He's immediately reminded of Misha's foreboding vision, and is grateful he's not here to witness it becoming a reality. _There'd be no coexisting with him after that._ Jensen has turned inward again, and as a result he's no longer shielding Jared's pain. He's angry with himself, and pushing Jared away. Oberon knows Jensen's steadily losing strength. It will take more than the act of sex itself to get Jensen back to full strength. He's sure now that shielding Jared from the pain of their realm wasn't the smartest idea, as it had only drained his energy. Many mistakes were made, but hopefully they will learn from them and become better.

"OO--oooh!" Jared exclaims, "Is that coffee?" 

Oberon is rattled from his observations and raises an eyebrow at Jared's outburst, "This is Elfin tonic. Sweet and creamy enough, but it packs a punch." He pauses for a beat, "Would you like some?" 

"I would love some. Someone didn't make me any coffee this morning." Jared kicks Jensen under the table where they're sitting with Oberon. Jensen doesn't react. "I think he's pouting." Jared rambles on, "IF I knew where the coffee hides I woulda made some myself." He throws a look at Jensen hoping he would enlighten him. Jensen doesn't meet his glance. 

Oberon chuckles at Jared's enthusiasm and pours him a decent serving. He decides on making his cup three times its normal size to accommodate Jared. "Here you are, my friend." He looks past Jared to Jensen uneasily. _He's detached._

Oberon pales when he gets another read on Jensen, "You won't find Misha here. He rambled something about enacting unicorn defenses and bubble gum dispensers." 

Jared chokes back on the coffee, "Seriously? Was he high or something?" 

Oberon changes the subject all together, "How are you Jared?" 

"I'm getting there. I was really out of it last night, but I'm feeling much better now." He holds out the empty cup to Oberon who graciously pours him some more. 

"And how is Jensen?" The question is asked so softly, and it sounds out of place to Jared. He looks to Jensen who is glaring across the table at Oberon. Clearly not going to answer. _What's the point? He already knows._

Jared's not afraid to speak his mind. He meets Oberon's gaze head on. He wants to give an honest answer, but honestly he doesn't know. He knows Jensen's not good, but he can't be too bad either because he's here to help. "We....I think he had a fight last night, but I thought we had made up for it." He nudges against Jensen's shoulder with his prompting him to jump in at any time. When he doesn't Jared continues. "I apologized to him this morning, and he's trying to act like everything's fine, but I know it's not." 

Oberon nods and makes a "Hmmm" noise in the back of his throat. He ponders just a moment more before speaking again. 

"You've grown to care for Jensen," It's not a question. 

Jared nods slightly sipping on his second cup. "I have, but I'm not that great at expressing it, and the times I have.." He trails off, not daring to look at Jensen, and starts again. "I don't think Jensen can recognize any of my affections for what they are because they're too human in nature."

Oberon laughs a full bellied laugh, "Jensen is more human for knowing you." 

That gets Jensen's attention, "How is that possible?" 

"It's part of the bond. You've taken on many of his traits and he's taken on many of yous." Oberon explains simply. "Surely you didn't think it's all one sided."

Jared, who's been listening intently, lets out a tiny laugh, "Jensen seems to think it is." 

Oberon nods his understanding, "We surely don't want him running off and trying to do something else stupid." Oberon speaks to Jared as if Jensen's not even there. They look around taking in the sight of the woodlands, bringing them all back to the matter at hand.

They work for the better part of the day before stopping for an evening meal. Jared wants to partake, even if he's not feeling particularly hungry. It's something about the action of breaking bread that is familiar to him. He would like to experience it again. 

Jensen eyes him speculatively as he watches Jared take a bite of elfin bread. Jared catches him looking and offers, "You want some?" 

"It's not my thing," He replies coolly. 

"I think we still have a few matters to discuss," Oberon knows a direct approach in these matters is always best. The only information he's got to go on is the vision Misha has told him about and the few images he's had into Jared and Jensen's own minds. Chad knows something, but has remained rather tight lipped about it all day mumbling under his breath.

Jensen's face turns crimson. He's caught the Elfin King inside his head a couple times here an there, and now he wants to talk about it. 

"I know.." Jensen pauses, "Can you just say what you need to and be done?" He's really hoping for an easy way out.

"I could," Oberon eyes Jared and Jensen both as he speaks, "Or I could share some facts with you that I do believe you have missed." He waits on either of them to say something, and when neither speaks up he continues. 

"You've both made mistakes, yes, but you don't have to die by those choices. You're allowed to change your mind." 

Jensen beams, as if this is just what he was hoping for--a way out. Oberon catches the change in his expression. 

"It's not what you're thinking. I can't allow you to sever the bond to young Jared. It will be the death of us all." Dramatic pause, "Jensen look around you. This land is dying. There is no sunlight here. Severing the bond you have with Jared will finish it. He's our leader now, and I can't allow you to do that. He must restore these lands." 

Jensen doesn't say anything, doesn't look at Jared. He keeps his gaze firmly trained on Oberon.

"You started all the destruction you have painstakingly helped us settle. Let us not forget there is still the matter of Mark to be dealt with. I know you _love_ deeper than you ever expected to. The bond is more than slaking some sexual desire, and you were foolish to step into one so blindly." He gives Jensen a harder stare.

"Jared is no longer shielded from pain here. I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice." 

It certainly didn't escape Jared's, but it did Jensen's. His gasp and wide eyes are a good indication. It's the first genuine reaction Jared's seen from him all day.

"You have each taken a part of the other for your own." He looks from one to the other, letting his words sink in. It doesn't seem to click for either of them so he explains further. "Jared you are more like a god now, and Jensen...." He doesn't need to draw it out, the look on Jensen's face says it all. He holds his head in his hands. 

"Jared I believe the saying from your world is, 'man up'. That's what I would encourage each of you to do now. You need each other for love and support, and more than that, the bond needs to be sated from time to time. Being angry with one another does very little in terms of sating the bond as I'm sure you've noticed." 

"I've told you to have faith. I have told you to take care of each other. I have alluded to what will happen when you fail to do so. It has already been seen, but it's not too late to change it. Stop the games and the power plays. You are equal to one another in perfect love, trust, and respect. Don't perverse it. You are each aware of the mistakes you've made. Learn from them and come together stronger for having made them." 

Jensen and Jared share a look between them. Jared is open and determined to do whatever it takes. He understands what has been said to him, and is eager to act on it. Jensen looks apprehensive and unsure. _Awkward_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So love or hate this chapter, I am not responsible for it. The muse or something hijacked my laptop and when I returned to this work, this chapter was here along with the summary, a/n, and first two lines. 
> 
> This wasn't exactly where this story was headed, but I'll take it. Hope y'all enjoy cause seriously, no idea where this came from.


	27. Stronger Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm totally sorry about the extended absence. Thank each of you for your wonderful comments and continued support. It was exactly what I needed to finish the update I started two weeks ago.

Their return journey was filled with stilted silence. Jared wanted to talk, always wanting to share what's on his mind. Thinking aloud always helped him piece things together, but one look at Jensen told him the god wasn't in the mood for talking. It's in this moment, just as they are crossing into the courtyard that Jared wished more than anything he could have Elfin powers. Elfs are patient and willing to wait however long it takes to get what they want. Humans not so much. Then Jared goes and becomes bound to Jensen. He's not very patient either. On top of all that he's pretty sure that Elfs share a telepathic link with most of this world's creatures. Jared could really use something like that to his benefit right now. Jensen's closed off and distant again.

Jared has to wrestle with this unease himself. He knows he can't push Jensen any further than he's willing to go. He hangs back while Jensen retreats inside the palace to think. Jensen doesn't even look back after him, and it only serves to give Jared something else to think about.

Jensen's head reels. The emotional roller-coaster he's on has stalled at the top of a very steep incline, and all he can do is wait here at the top for it to drop. He's putting his defenses back in place carefully, but he knows it will do little to ease the feeling of his stomach coming up through his throat. Roller-coasters are like that, and the hair pin jerk that waits for him at the bottom of this one will be his undoing. It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Jensen knows it's not just any shoe or measly slipper, it's more like a heavy boot destined to crush him. Karma is like that. 

He prepares himself for it because he has nowhere else to put his energy, and he refuses to sit idly by and let it happen. He prepares for the inevitable because not doing so will mean he sits at the top of the roller-coaster enjoying himself. He can't do that because it will only lead him to more pain. Or so he thinks. He doesn't want any human traits. They have only brought him heartache and regret. He wishes he could force Jared to take all his human qualities and emotions back, but he knows it's futile. Jared can't take anything back any more than Jensen can. He's made this mistake and now he must live with it.

 _Mistake_. There's that word again. Oberon had said that he didn't need to die by the mistakes he's made with Jared. He thinks back, trying to figure out what mistakes Oberon was talking about. None jump out to him except the obvious one: the bond. He can't think of another, not right off. That man always spoke in riddles anyway. Jensen's sure it's not really of import, and it's surely not going to do anything to improve his mood now. 

He takes a long hot bath before settling in for the night. It doesn't escape his notice that Jared has yet to return. _Just as well_ , Jensen muses to himself. He wasn't in the mood for another fight or anything else the boy may have on his mind.

Jared has the courtyard all to himself. The maidens always turn in at sundown. He supposes they would have turned in earlier this evening because of the lack of sunlight. Oberon had helped Jared place a few vital pieces of information together, and he hates to think of himself being the reason the sun refuses to shine here. He knows that Oberon's right, the more it refuses to shine, the sooner the land will die. When the land dies, the creatures are sure to follow. 

Jared shudders. He doesn't want that. All responsibilities aside, that's just not who he is. Even if he wasn't their Over-Lord, he would still do everything in his power to stop that fate. That's probably why they named him specifically as the new overseer. Even with his newfound powers and his nifty title, he knows that he can't fix this alone. It will take him and Jensen together.

Jared's arrived at an impasse. He's limited to what he can do on his own, and he needs Jensen on his side. He thinks long and hard on what it would take to get Jensen there.

The night is still and dark as ever before he returns to their bed. Jensen is sprawled out in the middle, not really leaving Jared any room to lay down. He forgoes the shower for a hot cup of something at the table. He's still not sure how to summon his own coffee, but he does need something hot so he focuses all of his energy on everything he can remember about the coffee Jensen always prepares for them. He recalls every detail from the sight and smell down to the flavor on his tongue. He opens his eyes, and the only thing before him is a torch. He lets out a sigh in frustration. 

A hand comes to his shoulder out of nowhere and he jumps slightly at the unexpected touch. He doesn't need to look, he already knows who it is. _Who else could it be?_

"I didn't mean to wake you," He murmurers, "I only wanted some coffee."

"All you had to do was ask. I wasn't asleep. I don't sleep." Jensen pats his shoulder reflexively before letting it go and sitting across from him. 

Like magic (everything else) a fresh, hot mug of coffee is placed in front of him. "Thanks," Jared mumbles again without looking up to Jensen.

"It's in the kitchen, above the fireplace." Jensen tells him easily as he summons a second cup for himself. Jared's weird habit rubbing off on him. 

"I need your help with something else," Jared begins, trying to choose his words carefully. 

Jensen raises his eyes in question. 

Jared reads the expression all wrong, "Relax, it's not about the bond...Well, not that part of it anyway."

Jensen quirks his head in confusion. 

"The land around us is dying, the sun refuses to shine, and the creatures..They need our help." Jared gulps down his coffee. "More specifically, they need me and I need you."

"I'm right here. You're free to take from me whatever you need." Jensen makes an effort to mask his bitterness.

"This isn't about sex," Jared informs him flatly. "You know as well I as do that it must go deeper."

"Exactly what do you want then?" Jensen's tone is half impatience and half confusion. 

"I need you to work with me on this. We need to banish Mark back to wherever he came from, and then we need to settle the woodlands." Jared locks eyes with Jensen to ensure he's following along before he continues. "After it's all settled and the sun comes back out for good, I'll do whatever you wish. If you want me to go stay with Mark for a while I will. If you want me to return to my own world, I will. If you want me to vanish, I will. Whatever it takes, but I need you with me on this." Jared deflates slightly. "I wish I could just do this on my own, but thanks to the bond I can't. I have to have your help or this land will die." Jared meets Jensen's gaze. He doesn't want that kind of guilt on his shoulders, and he's sure Jensen doesn't either. 

"You'll not be spending any time with Mark. I'll help you finish this to the best of my abilities, and then when this is over you can go wherever you wish, but not there. Not with him." Jensen keeps his tone even. He would swear it's not a jealousy thing. Keeping Jared away from Mark is for Jared's protection, not because Jensen can't bare the thought of Jared spending time with anyone else. 

Jared nods his understanding, taking another long sip from his coffee. "Where do we start?"

"There has to be a way to bind Mark to the forest. It won't be permanent, but it should last long enough for him to forget all about you. The woodlands are nearly restored, so another day there, and we should have all the creatures back where they belong." Jensen quickly runs through any ideas that come to his head concerning binding Mark back to the forest. He realizes he'll need Misha's help with the undertaking, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Misha already has him confined to the wastelands.

"What about the sun?" Jared asks, turning just so he can look out the window.

"It should pop back out as soon as everything's been returned to its rightful place."

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"I think we should start with the woodlands. We'll go tonight and work there as much as we can. The creatures can begin their return journey home tomorrow, while we're dealing with the dragon. We need to speak to Misha at some point though." 

Jared finishes his coffee, "I'm going to hop in the shower, you can go ahead and talk to Misha. I shouldn't be long."

Jensen waits for a kiss on his temple that doesn't come. He's successfully pushed Jared away. Whatever affection the mortal had began showing toward him isn't there anymore. Jensen isn't sure if he's relieved or hurt. He doesn't waste time looking at it under a microscope. They're both too busy with the world crashing down around them to worry about repairing their fucked up relationship. What they're planning in will take a lot of energy, and they will both be weakened after it enough as it is. Angsting over it now won't do either of them any good. 

Misha and a few of his minions are patrolling the wastelands, waiting for any sign of movement from Mark when Jensen catches up to them. 

"I didn't expect to see anyone out this late," Misha greets him with a smile for a change. 

"Yea, I just had an idea for putting Mark back where he belongs and binding him there. I was wondering if you had any plans thus far." Jensen tells him as he falls into stride next to him. They aren't really walking, barely floating above the land. 

"One," Misha tells him. "Use Jared as bait. Get Mark to return to his forest cave, and then bind him there." 

"Do you have any idea what you're suggesting?" Jensen asks incredulously. 

"I'm merely suggesting you project Jared's essence into the forest, and have the dragon follow it there." Misha says in a placating manner.

"Won't Jared's essence be bound there with him?"

Misha grins, "You wanted out of the bond remember?"

Jensen feels nauseous. "You're not serious."

Misha laughs, "No, of course not silly. You would only be projecting his essence not him. You can pull it back as soon as Mark is nice is snug in his cave."

"I'm not sure I'll have the strength for all that. Can't Jared project his own essence?"

Misha nods, "He could. But he's not as experienced. He may wait too long before bringing it back, or he could miss his target all together. Having you to do it is the only way to ensure he'll return to you in one piece."

"If I'm too weak it won't matter."

"Then rest up big guy, huge day tomorrow. Dragons are nocturnal, so we can't go doing this in the dead of night."

Jensen stops abruptly. "I promised Jared I would help him finish restoring the woodlands tonight. I think he just wants to put this whole 'end of the world' thing behind him, and I can't blame him."

Misha clicks his tongue against his teeth, "I assume he's not putting out, and that's why you're worried about expending too much of your precious energy."

"Not exactly," Jensen shakes his head, "Look, there's no time for details. I'll be ready around high noon tomorrow. Make sure we have all the stuff, and I'll have Jared on board."

Jared retreats from the shower to find Jensen sitting on the bed waiting expectantly. He smiles slightly as he walks across the room to join him. 

"So how are we going to do this?" He takes a place next to Jensen on the bed.

"Just like you did with David's home, just like you did the night you surveyed all the damage out there." Jensen explains calmly and extends a hand for Jared to take. 

Jared hesitates before taking it. He's pretty sure he remembers how to do this, and even if he can't remember the details, that's what Jensen's for. 

They work quickly and quietly, moving through the woodlands under the cloak of darkness. By the night's end, Jared's pretty sure that the creatures will be able to move back home. Jensen is still looking unsure about something, but he smiles upon return to the palace and tells Jared what a great job he did. 

Homes are standing once again, and Jensen even added the touches of extra government type buildings and meeting places. Businesses have been restored, and Jared assumes it's only a matter of time before the woodlands are thriving once again. He's pretty pleased with himself and Jensen's confidence with him when he steps into the shower. The dragon 'problem' momentarily forgotten. 

Jensen doesn't join him in the shower, instead he goes in search of Oberon, to inform him of their progress. Oberon looks more pleased with Jensen than he has in a long time. And for the first time in a long time, Jensen starts to feel better about himself. Oberon decidedly doesn't ask about the dragon and agrees to begin moving his creatures home. 

Jensen sits down for a mug of coffee, and he swears the sun looks a little brighter this morning; like the clouds are finally breaking up. Jared joins him by the window. "One problem down," He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Jensen's cheek. They work really good together when there's a common goal. 

Jensen offers a sip of coffee to Jared from his own mug, and Jared takes it eagerly. "You're beginning to like this stuff as much as I do,"

Jensen smiles, "You're rubbing off on me."

Jared gives a contented hum around the brim of the cup. "What about the dragon?"

"You get some rest and leave that to me," Jensen tell him with a wink. 

"You won't need my help?" Jared sits the mug down to grab Jensen by the wrist before he takes off. 

Jensen gives a slight shake of his head, "Not yet, maybe after. I'll be weaker." He notices Jared's unease, "You'll be here to help me, you'll be safe."

"At least give me the details," Jared beams at him, "How are you going to do it?" 

Jensen shakes his head firmer this time. "There's no time to explain it all. Just wait here, no matter what okay?"

Jared nods, "Okay, I trust you." 

Jensen turns to leave, thinking they've said everything that needed to be said, but Jared pulls him back by the wrist. 

"Just come back in one piece okay?" Before Jensen can respond, Jared presses a moist kiss to his lips. "I'll be waiting."

Jensen jerks his head back in confusion, _Is this a sex thing?_ He looks at Jared. His face is full of concern and worry, and something else Jensen can't identify, _Definitely not a sex thing,_

His lips are still tingling from the kiss when he finds Misha. Oddly enough he finds himself feeling stronger and more confident than he felt the day before. He smiles when he spots Misha making his rounds. 

Misha swears it's the first time he's ever seen Jensen wearing a genuine smile, and he idly wonders what's up with the gesture. He doesn't trust it. 

"What's got you in such a lovely mood this morning?" He questions. 

"Nothing. I'm just glad we can get all this over with, shall we?" He blows Misha's questioning expression off and extends a hand. It's time to deal with the dragon.


	28. Unfinished Business

Jared waits with unease while Jensen goes off to 'slay the dragon'. Realistically he knows the dragon won't be slain, but that doesn't make him feel any better about the situation. He'd wanted to be on the front lines side by side with Jensen, but Jensen had other plans, had told him to wait here. What else is he supposed to do?

He lays down as he starts to feel drowsy, assuming his nightly activities have taken their toll. He breathes in deep. Oberon and his people will be fine and the dragon is being dealt with accordingly. There isn't any reason he can't take rest now when he can find it. He lets his eyes slide closed, enjoying the peace and quiet. For the first time he doesn't wish Jensen was right there with him, it's like he can feel him there already. With that presence in mind, he drifts off. 

The place he drifts to isn't ideal by any standard. It's dark and damp. It has a foul, sour odor that threatens to make him sick. He tries to move toward the light coming from the far end, but he can't. It's like he's stuck in place. He can feel a stronger darker presence moving toward him and there's nowhere for him to hide from it. The light at the end of the tunnel turns dark--too dark. The light he had as a guide is now gone, and the force of the presence threatens to bring him to his knees. He can't move against it, and he can't move back away from it. 

"There you are my little halfling," the voice filters through the darkness, "i thought you'd never come."

Panic sets in as Jared realizes the voice belongs to none other than the dragon, they mean to trap. 

He hears Jensen's voice in head. It's calm, too calm considering, "Just a little further. You're doing great Jare, hold it right there."

Jared feels a warmth in his chest. Even though he's not sure what's happening he surrenders to it as the presence moves ever closer. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Mark asks

Jared couldn't speak if he wanted to. He moves his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

Mark invades his space, "What was that?"

"Now!" Jensen's voice rings out in the darkness and Jared jerks awake in his bed. His heart beating a million miles a minute. _What the fuck was that?_ , he thinks as he stands to go to the bathroom on wobbly legs. He cups his hands under the water to get enough to drink. 

Jensen is behind him in an instant. "You did very well today," 

Jared turns in confusion. "What the hell just happened to me?"

Jensen steps into the shower, "I had to project your essence into Mark's cave to lure him back there." 

"You did so without my permission or knowledge?" Jared's not sure whether to be pissed as hell or relieved. 

"I didn't want to," Jensen tells him honestly, "There wasn't another way to get him back there so we could bind him."

Jared waits by the shower stall respectively, "That was scary as hell, a little heads up would have been nice." 

"That could have got you killed. I needed you to be unaware. You were never in danger. If you had been expecting it, Mark wouldn't have fallen for it so easily." Jensen opens the stall to face Jared, "Did I just quash whatever trust you had in me?"

"No," Jared heaves a deep breath to keep a level head. "You did what you felt you had to do to destroy the last threat," he admits. He'd love to be pissed as hell at Jensen right now on so many different levels, but he can't find it in himself. He just wanted all this to be over so they could put it behind them and get on with their eternally long lives. Jensen took matters into his own hands and solved the problem. "What now?" 

"Now we wait and see if the sun shines again," Jensen closes the stall back, Jared's obviously not going to be joining him. 

"And when it does?" Jared's confident that it will. 

"Then life goes back to normal. I won't go back on what I said, if that's what you're afraid of. You're free to go." The words hurt like a bitch to say, but Jensen means them. He won't force Jared to remain here with him. 

"And if it doesn't, I assume we keep trying to fix it?" Jared has to ask based on principle. 

"Yea, but I'm sure there will be no pressing trouble for now." Jensen finishes with his shower, and steps out with a towel around his waist. "Look at that, sun's coming out already," He throws his head back to look up through the sky light, "See?"

"Yea," Jared agrees. He doesn't have to look up. He can see how the light from the sun is dancing across Jensen's features and it's good enough for him. "You did it."

Jensen meets his eyes for the first time, "No, we did it."

Jared crosses the small distance between them, letting his robes flow open, and plants a passionate kiss on Jensen's mouth. When his lips part, Jared tentatively flicks his tongue across them. Jensen grants him access easily. He's really grown to like kissing. Jared claims his mouth with an arm around his neck and another around his waist. Before he realizes it, the towel he had wrapped there has fallen to the floor and promptly vanished.

Jensen's giving as good as he's getting, but it's all too much at once, he pulls back from the assault because he's gotta ask, just to make sure, "Is this a sex thing?"

Jared holds him in place as he smiles brightly at him, "No, not exactly, Jen." Jared moves back in to finish the kiss without waiting for a response. 

"Oh," is all Jensen can get out before Jared's on him again. He's leading him backward until his back is right up against the wall. Jensen can't escape, doesn't really want to, but he needs to. He's pretty sure this isn't another sex thing, but his body has gotten the impression that it is. Jared doesn't seem to mind, his hands are roaming all over him, feeling and rubbing everywhere he can. 

"What's the matter, you don't want me anymore?" Jared's placed both hands on each shoulder, his eyes searching Jensen's face. 

Jensen can't figure out for the life of him why Jared stopped or what he's looking for. He missed the question entirely, "Why'd you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

Jared cracks a smile at his confused expression, "You weren't doing _anything_ ," his eyes roam over Jensen's body. Not wanting him isn't the problem, so that must mean, "You're holding back,"

"Yea, you said it wasn't exactly a sex thing, but my body has gotten the notion it is. You can't kiss me like that and expect not to want to fuck your brains out. It isn't fair."

"I know," Jared seems satisfied with Jensen's answer. He moves back in closer, pulling Jensen flush with him reclaiming his mouth.

Jensen rightly assumes he now has permission to act out his urges. He pushes back from the wall, dragging Jared to the bed with him. Jared's resisting, but in a way that screams he's taunting. "I'm not done kissing you," he protests as Jensen pulls him down in the bed on top of him.

"Yea, what's up with that?" Jensen looks to him smiling, but he's serious.

Jared quirks his head, "What do you mean?"

"I get....I feel.." Jensen starts and stops unsure of how to proceed. 

So, Jared takes the lead, "What happens when I do this?" He plants a wet kiss at the top of Jensen's chest.

"It's warm. It tingles long after you've stopped, and oh yea....that," Jensen looks to his groin. 

Jared smiles down to him, "You told me to attach an emotion. What did you think would happen?"

Realization finally dawns. "I thought that would it would only strengthen you more, make our time together more intense."

Jared nods slowly, like he's talking to a mere hobbit, "And now?"

"Is this what you feel like every time? Buzzed and tingly?"

"Not every time, no, but at first, yes." Jared leans down to kiss away any remaining doubt. They've come a long way from where they were, and there's still probably a few hurdles to jump, but for now, he wants Jensen to have this. He wants to have it himself. They've earned it, together.

"Confident, stronger," Jensen tries to get in between kisses. His mind remembering how Jared's previous kisses left him. Besides the obvious warmth in his chest, his skin did tingle, and he did feel better for it. Like a part of Jared remained with him, even when Jared didn't.

"You're think way too much right now," Jared stops abruptly and levels Jensen with a steady gaze, "No talking, not thinking, just feeling. Okay?"

How is Jensen supposed to just turn his brain off? There's too much information to piece together at once. His mind wants to race back to previous conversations with Misha then Oberon, but he can't. Jared looks as though he can see right through him and it goes all over Jensen. Jensen had been asking for this, and now Jared is serving it up to him on a platter. He should take comfort in this, and turn his brain off. He looks back to Jared's eyes. They're unwavering and serious, waiting for him to make the transition. 

Jensen doesn't understand what's happening or why dynamic has shifted again, but he doesn't have a choice. At least, he doesn't feel like he does. He draws a deep breath and finds it calming for some eerie reason, "Okay," he whispers. 

Before he can process anything else, Jared's mouth is back on him, sucking at his neck just below his ear. Sparks travel down his spine with it, and he instinctively rolls his hips upward to meet Jared's. He instantly feels Jared's hardness brush against his own, _How is this not a sex thing?_ Before his brain can run away with too many thoughts, Jared rolls forward against him without providing too much friction and Jensen finds himself lost again in a sea of sensation. His whole body feels like it's on fire with a burning need for some kind of release. He trails his hands down Jared's back with a little more force this time, pressing down as he gets to Jared's lower back. 

Jared moans against his skin, and it only serves to add more heat to what Jensen's already feeling. Jensen abandons all pretense of getting Jared's body exactly where he needs it, and wraps a hand around his own cock. It does absolutely nothing to quell the raging heat. He bucks up again in frustration letting out a whiny groan. He feels Jared smile tauntingly against his skin. It's irritating as hell, but he's powerless to protest, "What's the matter Jen?"

"Need more," Jensen means for it come out as a demand, but his vocals hit the other end of the spectrum entirely. 

Jared pulls back at the broken plea just to revel in Jensen's expression. His green eyes are dazed, not aflame; pupils are dilated, not focused. They don't accurately reflect the fire that's running through Jensen's body, but that's fine with Jared. He doesn't need to see them to know their their. He can sense them, and it only serves to fuel his own passions. The rest of his face is lax. His jaw isn't set, so he's not determined. He's surrendered to the sensations, and that means he's at Jared's mercy now. It's different this time. All the previous times Jared has managed to put Jensen at his mercy was through force, but this time Jensen has surrendered willingly. Jared didn't have to fight him on it, and that makes this that much sweeter. 

He doesn't take as much time appraising Jensen's form as he would like. Jensen's blunt fingernails are digging into his hips, trying to force him down harder. Jared knows it's pointless, but he likes feeling Jensen try. He gives, but only a little. It's nowhere near enough for Jensen, but it's making Jared leak all over him. 

Jared's fluids seem to cool a part of Jensen, and he gets an idea. Instead of reaching for his own cock, he grabs for Jared's. As soon as he gets a hand around him, Jared moans and bucks into his fist. More fluid pulses out, and Jared tries to bat his hand away. "Here, let me," he says as he leans down to claim Jensen's mouth again. 

Jensen arches into the touch and feel of Jared's capable hand and Jared's mouth. It only takes a few thrusts before they're both coming. Jared's release is calm and soothing. Jensen's is like an explosion of excitement and electricity. He holds onto Jared's back and shoulders as he comes down little by little. He savors the thrumming energy that is cycling through him. Nothing has ever felt like this to him before, this powerful, this intense. Sure, he and Jared have had some pretty wild rides together, but this? This reached a whole new level. 

His body is still weakly jerking when Jared pulls back to survey him. Jared looks concerned or mildly curious, Jensen can't tell. Jensen just looks freshly fucked, but whatever Jared finds in his expression seems to satisfy him because he smiles down to Jensen. "I guess I just ruined your shower, huh?"

_What?_ Jensen tries to come back to his senses, but it's no use, "I think you ruined more than that," he mumbles, not really sure where this conversation is headed. 

Jared winks at him, "You mean like you ruined me?" He questions with a smile.

"There's no way you ever felt what I just felt," Jensen kinda reminds Jared of a small child. 

He nods back slowly, "Okay," He agrees, but the twinkle in his eye tells Jensen another story. 

"Seriously?" Jensen's dumbfounded, and he tries to move so he can get himself cleaned off, but his legs ain't workin' so good. So he decides to lay still for now.

Jared stands, still smiling, and offers to pull Jensen up with him. Jensen eyes him suspiciously. Jared's glowing, not in a freshly fucked way, but in a perfectly contented way. He's smiling down to Jensen, his eyes are twinkling and his dimples are coming out to say hi. The sun hitting him from the window kisses his skin just right, and Jensen knows in that moment, he's looking at a fully fledged god. _Whoa_

"Yea, Jensen, seriously," Jared takes him by the wrists and looks him directly in the eye, "You honestly have no idea of the profound impact you had on me, do you?"

Jensen can only shake his head dumbly, still taken too far back. 

"I'll tell you all about sometime, but right now, let's get you cleaned up." Jared gives him a slight tug up. 

Jensen allows himself to be led into the bathroom where Jared warms washcloths in the basin for each of them. He watches in awe as Jared takes his time cleaning and wiping the fluids away. His body is no long thrumming with electricity, but there's still a dull humming buzz just below the surface. His mind snaps back to his and Jared's first time together, and he knows (automatically), this is Jared taking care of him, rebuilding his strength. This is Jared showing him the same careful affection he had once shown. He never dreamed in a millennia that this would be beneficial for him. He had only had Jared's best intentions at heart when he encouraged the boy to attach a positive emotion to him. Part of him really really wants to feel guilty for that, a huge part, but he finds he can't. It feels too good, too comforting to feel anything negative. 

Once Jared's finished cleaning the skin, he looks at Jensen, biting his lower lip. 

Jensen quirks his head, and Jared leans forward pressing a chaste kiss to Jensen's full lips, "Let's get some rest now. What do ya say?"

Jensen runs a hand through Jared's hair, letting it come to rest at the back of his head just behind his ear, and returns the kiss with only a touch of added passion. It's just enough to wordlessly let Jared know he returns the sentiment. "Yes, please."

Before he realizes, Jensen is in their bed curled up with Jared by his side. It feels perfect, _too perfect_ , like there's another shoe ready to drop somewhere or a roller-coaster about to come crashing down on top of him. He tries to feel worry or dread, but with Jared's arms around him, he finds that he can't. All he can feel in this moment is quiet contentment.


	29. Anymore Unfinished Business?

Word of the bound dragon traveled through the woodland to Lord Oberon just as he was retiring from a hard day. He'd made the move to get his people home. He had been assured, by Misha, that the dragon would be dealt with appropriately and enthusiastically. He didn't ask for details, and Misha didn't offer any. He had a feeling that Jared and Jensen were at least in the same book now, if not already on the same chapter. Getting those two on the same page is a lot easier thought about than done. At least with a common goal it could be assured that they would be successful. Oberon was so busy moving his people he hadn't really considered the dragon very much. 

Now Misha stands before him, looking fully exasperated for some unknown reason. Oberon can tell enough about his demeanor that the dragon _has_ been 'taken care of', but something's off. 

"Yes?" Oberon inquires over the rim of his cup. He's winding down with fine Elfin wine. _Who could blame him?_

"It's done," Misha tells him flatly. He wanted Chad to be the one to come and speak with Oberon, but he couldn't find him. Misha was forced to come and do it himself, and he wasn't happy about it. He wanted nothing more than to retreat to his caves and unwind in his own way. Now he's forced to stand here in front of Oberon, and explain the ins and outs of the binding. He also wanted to touch on the few revelations he'd had concerning the new gods relations with the old god. He was sure that he was way too sober, and way too wound up to be discussing such matter. Yet, here he was anyway, doing what was required of his post. _Not really, but try explaining that to him._

"And," Oberon impatiently urges him to continue. 

"The bindings should last long enough so that Jared is long forgotten or worlds away by the time they fade." Discussing the dragon is child's play compared to broaching the topic of Jared and Jensen. This he can work with. 

"Very good then. I just hope you're quite sure of this plan. Dragons aren't likely to forget anything in any short amount of time. Their minds are not as slippery as the legends would have you believe." Oberon takes another sip, but mentions nothing else. Misha is a competent wizard, surely he knows the difference between myth and fact. 

"I think three revolutions' time is sufficient in this case." Misha adds, wanting to reassure Oberon everything's fine with keeping Mark bound because it is.

Oberon spits the wine he had been sipping, "What?!" He eyes Misha incredulously. "Three revolutions around our primary sun. As in only three? You do realize that while Mark isn't immortal, he does age extremely slow. Three revolutions is a good night's rest for him."

"Just enough time for Jared to gather what he needs and leave," Misha explains, his palms placed out in a placating manner.

"And when he doesn't?" Oberon takes another drink, more carefully this time; guarding himself for _anything_ that's fall from Misha's lips. 

"He will," 

"You seem so sure of yourself for some reason you're not ready to share, so I'll skip over that for a moment. You do realize even if he does take off into that wild blue, he will still return here. If not for sentimental reasons, then for Jensen."

Misha smiles, "Yes, but that will take more than three revolutions to pass. If it ever even comes to that. Jensen could sever the bond, ya know?"

"He absolutely cannot. He's already been made aware of such. Jared is our overseer now, and they are bound together. If that bond is severed it means death for us all you ignorant fool." Oberon put his glass down to keep from shattering it. 

"I'm just trying to restore the balance here. There's no need for name calling." 

"Haven't you looked outside? The balance is restoring itself. There's no action required from you."

"For how long? Huh? Until their next spat? Or until Jensen decides he can't handle the emotional demands of the bond?" There's an edge of anger to Misha's voice and he starts to advance on Oberon.

"Have a seat dear friend. You're making me uneasy." Oberon reaches below his desk for his athame. 

Misha checks himself and takes a seat across from Oberon's desk. "All I'm saying is I don't know how long this peace between them will last. They have a turbulent relationship, and I don't want our world to suffer because of it."

"That's all well and good, but that doesn't explain why you didn't bind the dragon to the cave for a longer amount of time."

"Jensen pulled Jared's essence from him to do it. The longer we would have left his essence there, the bigger the risk." Misha explains. "I had to find a balance between Jared's short-term and long-term safety. Three revolutions was the perfect balance." 

"According to whom?" 

"Me, of course," 

"Did you ever think to consult the seer on this matter?" 

"Couldn't find him." 

"You need to find a way to make the binding more permanent. He's already bound for now, so strengthening it periodically shouldn't hurt anything. 30 revolutions should be sufficient." Oberon takes another sip of his wine, feeling a lot calmer now. 

"Why is the dragon so fixated on Jared anyway? He's not exactly innocent or feminine." 

"I believe it to be his innocent nature."Oberon starts, pauses to select the right words, and then continues. "He's not innocent in the biblical sense, but he is genuine, or pure. He is also still very naive to the ways of our realm, and I can see how that would pull a dragon in." 

Misha is still looking to him expectantly. 

"As far as his sexual orientation, I don't see how that matters from one species to the next. Everyone has a preference, and did it ever occur to you that it's possibly not about sex at all?"

"You seem pretty confident in Jared's staying a while." Misha deflects, changing the subject entirely. 

Oberon shakes his head. "I don't know what he'll do, but I do know that he and Jensen are going to spend an eternity bound to one other. It may be rough going for them yet, but they will figure it out. Afterall, you seen how well they cleaned up Jensen's mess."

"I'll see what I can do about strengthening Mark's bindings," Misha stands, ready to depart. 

"You do that, and take the seer with you. He could be of some use there." Oberon tips his head and watches Misha walk to the threshold of his study before stopping him, "And Misha, don't go meddling in affairs that aren't yours. You'll only serve to make the situation worse. Whatever you've seen, i'm sure Jared and Jensen will come through it together. They'll leave this place before they turn our world dark again. I'm certain."

Misha leaves feeling much the same as he did before his arrival. If Oberon doesn't know where the seer is, that means he must still be hanging out at the palace. Misha heads home, he'll deal with all that tomorrow. 

Another thought occurs to Misha on his way home. If severing the bond is out of the question, why not ask Jared and Jensen to leave now? Never return. They wouldn't even have to go to the same place if they didn't want to. Then neither of them would have a reason to ever return here. It seemed like the perfect win for Misha and his world.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Chad had made himself right at home at the palace with Jared and Jensen. He didn't refer to it as being anyone's palace in particular. The place seemed to belong to everyone. _It's certainly big enough to._ He took one of the guest rooms on the lower level. He'd never had his own room before, but he wasted no time going about and making it his own. There had been some talk of him joining Oberon and his people in the woodlands, but really? Chad knew he had spent enough time in the woods already. He would be more at peace here, so why ever should he leave?

He wasn't surprised to learn through the proverbial grape vine how Jared and Jensen really saved the day and set the world back on the right track. He knew it was in them the whole time. Misha had his doubts, but Chad knew. Through all the spats and quarrels, those two would always find a way to come together. He didn't care too much for Misha's attitude or his ways. So going back there wasn't an option. No, he would just hang out here for a while.

Surely, he could find something here to keep him busy.

************************************************************************************************************

Jared and Jensen rest comfortably through the night without a care in the world. Jared feels like a 10-ton weight has been lifted from his shoulders, and Jensen has an odd feeling of contentment he's never known. Neither of them are sure of what tomorrow holds.

Jensen's sure it's going to be upsetting, but for some reason he's good with it. _So you're going to suffer, but you'll be happy about it?_ A voice in his head questions. Jensen draws a deep breath and inhales the scent of Jared all around him. Yea, he'll suffer and be happy with it cause that makes perfect sense! The scent is enticing and comforting all at the same time. For some reason, it reassures Jensen that everything's going to be just fine. _But how?_ This stupid voice in his head returns, refusing to shut the fuck up.

Jared has no foreboding thoughts on what tomorrow will hold for them. Everything's all good here now, and whatever happens, he and Jensen will be together. It doesn't matter if Jared wants to leave and Jensen wants to stay. Jared would happily stay with him. Things don't always turn out as you plan for them to anyway. Sure, Jared had wanted to travel off to worlds of old. He wanted to see the halls of Valhalla or climb the tree of Yggdrasil. He was also partial of Norse culture, but that doesn't mean he hadn't considered other worlds depicted by different cultures. There was nowhere he didn't want to explore. Feeling Jensen pressed up against him, Jared decided right there that none of that would be worth it if Jensen weren't by his side.


	30. Joy Always Comes in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to hold off on posting it until I could post this one with it. 
> 
> The main arc from chapter 28 was the discussion between Misha and Oberon, so it was really finished then. I added more to it for length, and to touch on the boys' POV, then decided to start the new day with a new chapter.
> 
> Sorry about the crappy chapter title. I recently re-watched season 12 because I didn't want to go through SPN withdrawals. Anyway, almost half way through this chapter I realized how fun it was write (and read back through), so I altered my titled. It seemed fitting enough here.

Misha shows up the palace first thing in the morning, and he's fuming. Apparently Jared or Jensen has warded the room against his entry, and now he can't find Chad. 

Getting any information from the maidens is like waiting on a blue moon or a total solar eclipse. Just when you think they're coming around your way, the only show up in another direction. He couldn't tell if they actually knew anything or if they were just leading him around in circles. _This was pointless,_ he thinks retreating back into the kitchen for the third time that morning. 

"Exactly what were you waiting for again?" A maiden asks him over the brim of her coffee. 

"I need to have a word with Jared and Jensen," He tells her, crossing the room to sit. "Then I need to find the seer. We have some unfinished business."

The maiden gasps, "A seer," she exclaims, "I haven't seen anything like that around here." A small smile is playing at her lips, cluing Misha into the fact that he is being played. 

"UH, yea, you have," Misha spurts, "His name is Chad, remember?" 

"Oh yea, Chad. You _just_ missed him. Came in here not five minutes ago." She tells him happily. "I think he went around back to fetch some fresh water from the spring."

Misha fights back the urge to rush outside. This isn't the first time a maiden has sent him on a wild goose chase after the seer. 

"When will Jared wake?" Misha asks instead. 

"Oh they've been up for a while now. Coffee was gone when I came in." She says looking over to the pantry. 

"Co...ff...ee." Misha repeats the word slower, "What the fuck is that?"

She smiles to him again, "It's a drink from Jared's world that he introduced in ours. It is awesome. Would you like some?" 

He eyes her cup suspiciously and shakes his head. He'd rather not. "If they're awake, I'll go see them now." 

She nods to him as he leaves. 

*****************************************************************************************

Standing in front of the entrance to their chamber infuriates Misha. He's no commoner and he shouldn't be forced to behave like one. He raps at the door three times before Jared answers. 

"Misha," Jared greets him with a blinding smile, "Good morning, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Misha mutters, trying to make his way in. He can't. 

Jensen joins Jared's side by the door, "What can we do for you old friend?"

Misha doesn't like Jensen's tone. It's happy, chipper, and totally out of character. "You can start by inviting me in or just removing the warding." 

Jared tuts. "We like having our privacy. The warding stays."

"What business do you have with us?" Jensen asks, lifting a mug to his mouth.

"I just wanted to discuss a few matters of state with you Mi Liege," Misha states nonchalantly looking at Jensen.

Jensen smiles at him, "Oh no," then claps a hand on Jared's shoulder, "You can discuss your matters with him. Come on in." 

Finally Misha is granted permission into their room. 

Jensen manifests an extra chair and slides his around next to Jared's. 

"Coffee?" Jared asks as they all gather round, taking a seat. 

That word again. Misha doesn't like it. Things from other worlds don't belong here. "Actually, that's what I've come to discuss." He says shaking his head.

Jared quirks his head in confusion. "You've come to discuss coffee," Jared says, slowly, like he's missed something. 

Misha levels his gaze, "You don't belong here Jared, and neither does that drink you're holding. Things from other worlds just don't fit here. It's unnatural." 

Jensen tenses automatically, a protective hand dropping to Jared's leg. In a way Jensen gets part of what Misha is saying. Jensen himself never really belonged here for very long after he first arrived, but he hadn't belonged in his own world either, so he wasn't all that surprised. Jared, he senses, is different. He just fits. It's not his place to say though, he was stripped of his title. Out of respect for Jared, he holds his tongue and gives Jared's leg a reassuring squeeze. 

Jared smiles, but Misha can see something's off in the way Jared's looking back at him. There's something in his eye that looks threatening. It ensures Misha that whatever hell Jared starts now, he will deliver with a passionate smile.

Jared grips Jensen's hand under table as if to say _Calm down. I got this._

"I think I fit here just fine. Coffee fits here just fine, too. Oberon thinks so." Jared's still smiling, but his eyes have grown tilted now, "The elfin folk had their own version of coffee before Jensen ever retrieved mine. You should try it, you just might like it." 

He offers his refilled cup to Misha. 

Misha smacks it away, "You fit here until you don't. What happens when you're ready to leave?"

Jared's eyes are wide with surprise at what just happened, but he doesn't back down. "You mean like a vacation?"

"A what?" Misha asks incredulously. 

Jensen clears his throat, daring to speak for the first time. This could get way out of hand unless he steps in. "I think Jared means to say, like a sabbatical. You know? Where you travel off somewhere for any given amount of time, and then return home."

"You," Misha points a finger to Jensen, "Would do well to stay out of this. All of this is your fault. You've cleaned up your mess, good on you. But what happens in our realm when you have another spat?"

"We'll work through it together," Jared tells him confidently. His fingers are still laced with Jensen's under the table.

"If your on a 'vacation'," Misha turns his eyes to Jared, but keeps his finger pointed, "how are you going to work through anything with him?" Misha sneers. Then he turns to face Jensen dead on, "Jared's leaving, and it scares the hell out of you."

Jensen doesn't say anything. Misha's right. Jared pushes back, jerking his hand away from Jensen's to stand. The hand that left his is now rested on his shoulder.

"I never said if or when I was leaving Misha, and I don't intend on going anywhere without him." Jared's fingers flex slightly. "If he doesn't want to follow me that's fine. I'll remain here with him." Jared's anger is all over the place, "You should leave now."

"No, you should." Misha spits back. "You both should. Leave here; separately or together. I don't care. Just leave." He draws a deep breath to calm himself and find his reason. "Neither of you ever belonged here. Our world has been tainted with your very presence."

"Doesn't look tainted to me," Jared says, eyeing the window. 

"Looks just fine to me," Jensen parrots, resisting the urge to give the hand on his shoulder a squeeze.

"You need to go now before I'm forced to remove you myself," Jared tells him calmly enough, but ready to move at an instant's notice.

"I have to find the seer," Misha tells him, clearly defeated. This is turning out harder than he thought it would be. He had expected to incite a fight between them, but they didn't even disagree. 

"You won't find anything like that here," Jared says, moving to open the door for Misha. 

"Bullshit!" Misha spouts, "I know he's here." 

"Jen, have you seen a seer?" Jared asks, sounding genuinely curious.

"No," Jensen gives a small shake of his head and goes back to his coffee. 

"Yea,,, sorry, nothing like that here," Jared crosses the room to grab Misha by the wrist, "Maybe you should try across the river or through the wood." He leads Misha toward the door, "Perhaps over the hill or by the dell." 

Misha jerks from Jared's hold before they make it to the door, "You know good and damn well who I'm looking for."

Jared shakes his head, "No, man, sorry." He holds the door open for Misha. 

"His name is Chad," Misha splutters. 

"You're absolutely right Misha. His name is Chad, and you will do well to remember it. Now, good day." Jared has taken a step back so he can push Misha the rest of the way across the threshold. He slams the door behind him, and turns to see Jensen looking at him funny.

"What?"

Jensen shakes his head to himself. "I would have never thought you had it in you." He huffs a small laugh, "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're nothing like what I expected."

Jared beams at him as he rejoins Jensen at the table. He doesn't bother moving his seat from where it sits next to Jensen. "From what I gather that's a good thing."

Jensen brings a tentative hand to Jared's neck, his finger tips resting just behind his ear. He doesn't know where this sudden urge to kiss Jared came from. One minute he was fine, and the next he was consumed with it. He doesn't want to demand Jared kiss him, and he's still too new at the whole kissing thing to really initiate a good one himself.

"Go ahead," Jared coaxes him. He can tell Jensen wants to kiss him, but isn't acting on it for some reason. "Here," Jared whispers, moving his head to a better angle and a touch closer. 

Jared's asking him to, and that's all the encouragement Jensen's body needs. He leans into the kiss with parted lips and presses them against Jared's. Jared wants to deepen the kiss, but holds off the urge wanting Jensen to maintain control. 

Jensen doesn't deepen the kiss, but he doesn't disappoint either. His tongue trace around the edges of Jared's lips, like he's asking for Jared's tongue to come out and play. The corners of Jared's lip perk in a smile as he slides his tongue through parted lips and along Jensen's. 

Jensen's fingers lace through Jared's hair to cradle the back of his head, so he can keep him held at just the right angle. Jared brings a hand to rest at the side of Jensen's head, not to rush or hold but to encourage. The kiss is slow and full of affection. Jensen's whole body thrums with it. The tingling sensation on his lips yesterday is nothing compared to the euphoria is whole body can feel now. 

He pulls back smiling, "You lied to me,"

Jared's taken aback. "I never lied." His head gives a slight shake as he says it.

Jensen knows somewhere Jared actually believes that, but it doesn't change the fact. "Kissing _is_ a sex thing." He points out. "You told me yesterday it wasn't."

Jared blushes and then his smile grows wider. "I told you it wasn't, exactly."

"Meaning,"

"Meaning you can have sex and not kiss at all and you can kiss but not have sex." Jared struggles for the right words to make Jensen understand. 

"We did both yesterday. And don't tell me what you did to me in bed wasn't a sex thing."

"Yea, and you can do both." Jared agrees with a slight laugh, "Think of it like a show of passion and affection at the same time."

"Like sex."

"No," Jared corrects. "Sex without kissing isn't as affectionate at all. Kissing is a show of affection that can be completed at any time and usually in any setting. Like this." Jared grabs hold of Jensen's hand and laces their fingers. "It's a way of saying..." Jared stops short. He was going to say _It's away of saying I love you_ , but he's not ready for that yet, and he doesn't want to give Jensen the wrong impression. "It's a way of saying that you hold deeper feelings for someone. At least, that's how I feel about kissing...And hand holding," he raises their joined hands to illustrate his point."

Jensen nods his head. "So sex doesn't indicate that you have deeper feelings at all?"

"No, not all the time, not for me. Sex is sex. It's a biological function. But kissing? Affection? Those are signs of a deeper meaning." Jared explains. "You were right. When you combine the two, sex and affection, that's where the real magic happens."

"And now you have deeper feelings," Jensen states. He doesn't question because how Jared makes him feel and Jared's actions this morning indicate he was telling the truth. 

Jared bites his bottom lip and nods, "I told you I did." He really hopes Jensen doesn't ask him to elaborate on them because he isn't ready.

"I didn't believe it because I couldn't feel it." 

"But you do now?"

"Oh, yea." Jensen admits with a smile. "I feel it, and it feels good. New and strange, but good."

Jared takes a final sip of his coffee. "I know," he admits.


	31. "Its Supernatural, Extraterrestrial"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Jensen!
> 
> Honestly, if you're still following along, it's not like you care....But I promised I would warn....so here it is.
> 
> ****Newly Updated****

Giving Jared a kiss was almost as good as getting one in return. Jared was more experienced at all this. He had to be. The way he directed Jensen's body with just the slightest touch made Jensen want to melt into him completely. He savors the tingling that is left on his lips after, which only serves to make him crave more. He lets the desire thrum throughout the rest of his body, no longer keeping it confined to his lips. 

Given the effect Jared is having on his body just through kissing, he has to find out how good the rest of it feels. That raging heat from yesterday returns with a vengeance almost instantly and Jared's not even touching him.

He thinks back to yesterday and how sensual it all was. He wonders if it would have been more intense had Jared actually penetrated him, kissed him while he was doing it, if he could have felt Jared all at once. The very idea fuels his desires even more. Instead of thrumming through him, they feel like a huge current sweeping him away. He suddenly found himself wanting to _feel_ more, go further, push boundaries. He wanted Jared to dominate him in a way he never thought he needed. He wanted to feel every single one of Jared's emotions. He wasn't going to block them again--now or ever.

His only problem was turning those thoughts into a reality. He couldn't very well just come out and ask for it. Well, he could, but he's sure these kind of things don't happen on-demand. It can't be forced or rushed. Jared has to be the one in control, the one wanting it, the one giving it. That also means he should be the one to initiate it. Then , with much disappointment, Jensen realized it would probably be a while before Jared initiated anything like that. There wouldn't be a need to for quite some time. Their world is at rest, and the bond had been sated for the time being; emotionally and physically. The disappointment is crushing, but does very little to draw him out of the fantasy and into present reality.

Jared sits his empty cup down, and stands up. He happens to catch a glimpse of Jensen as he's turning to go, but something doesn't look right. He double takes, and quirks his head slightly because Jensen looks completely debauched, and Jared hadn't really even done anything. 

"Uh...Jen? You okay?" Jared asks, his voice laced with an equal mixture of concern and confusion. 

Jensen tenses, like wasn't expecting Jared to say anything. "Me?...Uh...Yea, I'm fine." He aims for nonchalant.

"Right.....Cause you look great!" _Good enough to eat,_ Jared thinks, not buying the 'bs everything is fine' line.

"Huh?.....What'd ya mean?" Jensen stammers and straightens, trying to make himself 'appear' normal enough for Jared. _How can he even begin to explain something like this?_

"Well, for starters, your skins all rosy and flushed," Jared decidedly doesn't reach out to brush his fingers across it, "and your pupils are dilated--lust blown even." There's something dark in his tone, and he tilts his head slightly, "You've got a freshly fucked look about you, and I haven't even touched you....Not really," he adds as an afterthought that should have came out _not sexually_.

"Do you want to?" Jensen asks immediately almost begging, latching onto the last thing he heard, hoping like hell Jared does.

Jared cuts his eyes at Jensen sharply. "Do _you_ want me to?" He teases. It's pointless to ask because he already knows the answer. He can feel the burning need coming off Jensen in waves. He uses it to fuel his own fire; drawing it inward instead of repelling it as he had done yesterday.

Jensen doesn't say anything, too afraid of breaking whatever spell has befallen him. He bites down on the corner of his plush bottom lip and gives a slight nod of his head. He's looking at Jared, but not really _looking_ at him. The fantasy is still on repeat inside his head.

"Okay," Jared assures, as he takes a slow small step toward Jensen, nearly closing the distance. "I need to hear you say it." He gets closer to run tender fingertips along the side of Jensen's face and let them come to rest at his neck. "Tell me what you want," he encourages.

Jensen hums deep and low as he leans into the touch. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Inept at articulating such things, he speaks the only thing ringing true in his head, "Kisssssss me, pleeaaasssss."

The hiss escapes as a deep urgent, plea through Jensen's lips and Jared can't deny his request--doesn't even want to. Looking at Jensen in the moment, hearing the desperation, sensing the longing, he knows he would happily do anything the god had asked.

He finally closes the distance completely, claiming Jensen's mouth with his own. Jensen latches onto him and pulls him impossibly closer, trying to make the chair big enough to accommodate them both. Jensen's tongue doesn't fight for dominance, happily accepting whatever Jared will give him. He runs his tongue along Jared's as it explores his mouth. He lets his hands roam all over Jared, moving his robes to the side for better access to bare skin. Jared can feel blunt fingernails running along his sides, and it causes him to deepen the kiss. Jensen starts writhing against him almost instantly like he's trying to crawl inside Jared mouth first. 

Jared loses himself in all the different sensations as the heat that's been radiating beneath Jensen's exterior is unleashed on him. It dizzying, but electrifying. It urges Jared to push for more, his mouth demanding more. He sucks Jensen's bottom lip into his mouth and bites teasingly at it.

Jensen's blunt fingernails dig into his sides hard enough Jared's sure had they been on Earth he'd be bleeding. He pulls back with a jerk thinking he's done something wrong or crossed a line, but there's unbridled lust looking right back at him. He feels Jensen's hips thrust to his own, and registers a fervorous whisper, "Take me, now please...I can't stand it any more." The sea of passion Jensen's been idly swimming in for what feels like days is now threatening to swallow him whole unless Jared takes him right the fuck now.

Jared doesn't hesitate, it never crosses his mind not once to ask what Jensen means. Somehow he _just knows_. He leans back in to kiss and suck slightly at Jensen's neck. He's treated to the sweetest vision of taking Jensen from behind on their bed. Jensen's on all fours and Jared's slowly, passionately working in and out of him. Jensen's whimpering at every thrust. He lowers his head and angles his hips so Jared can go even deeper. He can sense the relief and hear Jensen's moans of release as Jared fills him up. While the vision pleases Jared immensely, it's not quite what he has in mind. Working Jensen up with mouth to mouth contact is enticing enough, so Jared knows kissing him all over would only intensify the effect. 

The thought of _more_ drives Jensen wild. He's pushing at Jared to re-position him and then gripping him tighter, not wanting him to move. It's like his body can't decide between running away or pulling Jared along with him.

"Enough," Jared whispers, and Jensen bucks against him.

"I'm burning up from the inside.......You're tearing me apart." Jensen speaks the muddled thoughts aloud. 

"Oh, I'm _nowhere_ near finished with you." Jared whispers the dark promise and places them both on the bed completely nude with the mere thought of what he wants to do next.

"I can't take you, not like this." Jared moves to re-position them both on the bed before Jensen can register the words and feel any kind of sting at their implications. _I can't....not like this...._ Whatever internal defenses Jensen had so painstakingly put in place moons ago have shattered under Jared's ministrations with his kissing, his hand holding, his unspoken reassurances, as well as the spoken ones. 

If any reasonable part of Jensen's brain was working, he'd at least remind Jared about keeping his mind under control. As it is though, Jensen can't be more grateful for the change of position. It's freeing, but _isn't_ at the same time. He writhes with it, and Jared uses an arm to pin him to the mattress; hold him still.

Jared fully intends on taking Jensen, but how he wants to. He's positioned at the V in Jensen's legs and he kisses everywhere he can reach. Jensen's chest, abdomen, upper thighs, etc. Where he kisses, he also licks and slightly sucks filling each touch with every thought he'd been too afraid to speak earlier. _Love. Loyalty. Desire._

Jensen is stunned. He can't move. Doesn't really want to, he'd been silently pleading for this. He spreads his legs wider and goes pliant, letting Jared position him in a way that's fitting to whatever is coming next.

Jared lifts his legs high with no warning. Jensen automatically hooks his arms behind his knees to hold them there. In an instant Jared's tongue is kissing at his entrance. Kitten flicks at first and then invading his hole, just as he did Jensen's mouth earlier. He licks and sucks greedily at Jensen's most intimate place as though his own survival were dependent on it.

Jensen can feel the tongue penetrate him. It's not tentative or unsure as it was before. It is demanding, like Jared just has to explore every piece of him from inside out. Jensen instinctively tires to push down angling the tongue deeper, but Jared holds him steady.

Jared fingers him open with passion and patience. He sets a steady rhythm so he can watch Jensen fall apart on his fingers. The arm holding Jensen's legs relaxes a little to allow Jensen to bare down, but not too much. He kisses at the backs of Jensen's thighs, and then bites tenderly on the inner ones.

Jensen feels completely worshiped and over sensitized. He's ever grateful Jared doesn't insist on him holding his eyes open. There's no way he could open them all the way now unless Jared stopped what he was doing all together.

Why on Earth would Jared even ask him to open his beautiful eyes? _It's not like he's thinking of someone else,_ Jared understands how Jensen is caught up in the moment. Jensen's had him there more than once. He smiles knowing _he's doing that to Jensen._ It's nice to finally return the favor. There's power in that.

Jensen doesn't open his eyes completely until Jared is finally inside him. His whole body had become intoxicated on all the different sensations, but as soon as Jared slid home he becomes completely (mostly) sober at the sight on top of him. Jared's hair frames his eyes perfect. They are tilted and watching, gauging reactions. Jensen's having none of that.

Jared had went still only to give Jensen enough time to adjust. Apparently Jensen hadn't needed the time, and wasn't pleased with the abrupt change of pace. He's got a leg over Jared's shoulder, and he uses it to angle his hips up, forcing Jared to slide in deeper. He hooks the other leg behind Jared at the waist to draw him in even deeper. It's still not enough to get Jared moving. 

He moves his hips trying to get Jared to move, "C'mon already," he groans out half-frustrated half anticipating. 

Jared angles Jensen's hips and pushes down just a little further, "I will, I just wanna savor this." 

"Jare, we have all the time in the world for savoring," Jensen lifts his hips again in hopes of enticing Jared to move: harder, faster, in, out, up, down, sideways--he doesn't care so long as he _moves already_.

His obvious frustration has Jared giving him another teasing smile. He watches Jensen's facial expressions morph as he works in and out of him ever so slowly. 

Unexpectedly as he pulls almost completely out for the third time, Jensen digs his heel into Jared's lower back, causing him to slide in fast and hard, but with ease. 

A surprised moan passes through Jared's lips, while a deep satisfied one leave's Jensen. Jensen holds him there as he grinds against Jared chasing his own release. "Yea..right.....there,"

Jared moves in and out this time of his own accord, his hands holding Jensen down so he doesn't slide up the bed from the force of it. They move faster together, Jensen pushing up against him only adds to the friction and the force of each impact. His eyes are no longer closed, but watching has the many colors of Jared's eyes fight for dominance. He can tell Jared's getting closer, just from the mixture of colors. He uses his hands to cup Jared's cheeks and pull him down for a brutal passionate kiss. With their lips finally sealed Jared wraps a hand around Jensen's cock to stroke him, but he doesn't make it that far. Jensen comes as soon as Jared's hand on him, and Jared follows right after. 

His whole body is vibrating with the force of it. He stays there on top of Jensen until all the fluids fill him. He's still kissing at Jared's mouth, but his movements have become lazy. Jared pulls back, and for a brief second he would swear that Jensen was actually glowing with the pleasure from it. _Talk about a golden god,_ Jared muses to himself. He leans down to press a soft, chaste kiss to Jensen's mouth. 

"Can I get ready to greet the day _now_ ," He asks. "I was just going to get changed when you started all," he waves an absent hand around them, "this."

Jensen holds him down, keeping him firmly on top of him and buried inside, "No, rest now," he hums.

"We've got work to do," Jared reminds.

"i'm sure we do," Jensen agrees, "Misha wasn't here for a social call, and he was looking for Chad for a reason." 

Jared chuckles, "If he would have only asked for him by name instead of referring to him as 'the seer'. Chad hates that label."

Jensen smiles lazily, "Yea. Don't worry, we have time."

"If you say so," Jared concedes. 

"I do."

The fall asleep like that. Curled up with one another, both sated, and not ready to go anywhere any time soon. 

***************************************************************************************************************************

Misha was never one to be deterred so easily. He was fuming when Jared pushed him from the room. Him coming here was a complete and utter waste of time. He had no seer and no indication Jared or Jensen would be leaving any time soon. 

It was in his anger that he sought the only one he knew would be able to help him instigate a fight between Jared and Jensen. He didn't stop to think that he may be in the process of making his own horrific vision a reality. Nor, did he stop to consider that directly disobeying Oberon would have serious consequences. No, the only thing he could focus on was ensuring the balance stayed restored. In order to do that, everything that was not of this world had to go. It needn't go back whence it came, it just needed to go. 

It's with that bold resolve in mind that Misha pays Mark a visit. He was headed there today anyway to strengthen the bindings. Those plans have now changed slightly because of the seer's absence. Now, he would talk to Mark. He would get to the bottom of his intentions with Jared to ensure his safety. From there he would determine the best way to bring Jared by for a visit. That's just the ammunition he needs to incite a riot act from Jensen. _Divide and conquer,_ was his new strategy. Mark will be the wedge that divides.

Misha would have loved to listen to Oberon and enlist the seer's assistance with strengthening the binds, but no one wanted to help him track the seer. They hadn't even asked what Misha wanted with him....No, they just gave him the run around. That's okay, Misha will just have to do this his own way.

 

********************************************************************************************************************

It didn't take Chad long to learn that many creatures of this palace liked their labels. They seen them as a title of honor and respect. Take them maidens for instance. Chad doesn't know any of their names, and they like it that way. Chad doesn't understand it, and maybe that's because the term 'seer' has always held such a negative connotation for him. The maidens certainly understood that. They had been placed on a pedestal for retaining maidenhood. Chad had spent his whole life in the forest just for being what he was. Maybe if seers were ever put on a pedestal, his views would change. 

As it is though, he didn't want to be found by Misha--or anyone else that would only refer to him using the label. Everyone at the palace called him Chad--even Jared and Jensen. Chad really liked it here. He could come and go as he pleased, be called by whatever, and never really have to answer to anyone. If he would have ever 'fit' anywhere this perfectly, they'd never found him alone in the woods. 

That's why when he heard talk of someone looking for the 'seer', Chad went into hiding. There was only one who still insisted on using that godforsaken label on him, and Chad really wanted nothing to do with him. He said as long as he was summoned as a seer he would not answer, and it worked like a charm. Not once did Misha actually ask, "Has anyone seen Chad?" Those magic words would have lifted the enchantment making Chad fully visible to him. 

The irony of it kept Chad happily merry the rest of the morning. Knowing Misha, he wasn't looking for him over anything important. Misha was always going off about something...balance this and imbalance that. If anything of this world was out of balance now, it was Misha himself. Chad made a mental note to check in with Oberon that afternoon. He'd wanted to make sure the king and his people were settled in as nicely as he was, and it also wouldn't hurt to discuss Misha while he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heard the song ET by Katy Perry today on the stupid radio for the first time in years. That's not exactly my cup of tea, but I do listen to music from all different genres. I digress. 
> 
> I actually liked this song when it first came out. I knew nothing of fanfiction at the time nor was I the die hard SPN fan I am today. I had never watched a convention video nor read any fan fic. Hell I'm not even sure I'd watched all the episodes at that time. I fell in love with the song because it was awesome to shake my ass too and it was about having sex with completely different dimensional being. (Think a bride of Pan or Loki. I swear my youngest is a Star Child!!!!). Anywho....I hadn't heard the song in so long when it came on today I started tapping my feet and singing along. 
> 
> Suddenly this story come to mind from nowhere (I just did double update for this one, and I'm frantically writing away on another fic entirely). Anyway the lyrics fit so well with this current story line I couldn't stop myself. You can read the inspirational lyrics [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/katyperry/et.html) if you'd like. Best read from Jensen's POV, but (I guess) could also be read from Jared's. Please don't think too badly of me. Smh, Katy Perry, pretty bad....I know...But I remain unashamed!!


End file.
